


【Evanstan衍生】拨云

by Francisxoxo



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas从侧门溜了进来，想悄悄拐上楼梯回到自己的房间，但是步子却被客厅中传来的谈话声抓住。  
“我希望婚礼后会有个舞会，这样也许可以宴请一些近日来城中的新人。”  
Thomas听出那是他母亲 Elaine的声音，似乎在讨论他弟弟Douglas 的婚礼日程。他正这么想着，果然听到了Douglas一贯憨直又温雅的嗓音，  
“是为了Thomas？”  
“当然是了Thomas，你哥哥显然成了Hammond府上的头疼事。”又一个俏皮的女声加入了他母亲与弟弟的对话。  
Thomas忍不住皱起了眉头，这是他未来的弟媳，即将与Douglas举行婚礼的Anne Ogami，一个聪慧狡黠的姑娘，Thomas有时候挺喜欢她，因为对方的活泼和不拘一格，但是这姑娘也有招人烦的时候，比如现在正在Hammond家族的大厅中讨论作为长子的他的私生活，这显然就不合时宜了。  
而对方并没有停止的意思。  
“Thomas已经过了Omega的最佳生育时间，却还没有合适的Alpha。”Anne流连于这个话题的态度让Thomas不由恶毒的猜想，那是由于她已找到了一个像Douglas这样人品家世各方面都趋于完美的Alpha，于是就可以登堂入室来嘲笑他了。  
“他从20岁开始就不停的参加社交舞会，那么多向他献殷勤的Alpha，他都没有一个看中的，这可是很奇怪。”  
“那时正是他好玩耍的时候，而且 Elaine希望他能百中选一。”Douglas温和的阻止了未婚妻喋喋不休的话语，转而对Elaine道，“如果你希望有舞会，那当然可以，也许可以为Thomas物色到合适的对象。”  
大抵过了一两秒，Thomas才听到母亲的声音响起，以一声长叹开场，“不要顾虑我的意思，你们尽自己的喜欢安排吧，我们为Thomas操的心够多了。”  
Thomas抿了抿嘴唇，放轻了步子快速上了楼梯。

作为城中很有些地位的姓氏，Hammond到了这一代只有两个孩子，人丁称不上兴旺，而作为哥哥的Thomas到了发育期还被确认为是一个Omega似乎更让人忧心，但是他颇为灵敏的Omega母亲很快就从这一挫折中探寻出了一条新路径，为Thomas寻找一个有地位有学识的青年Alpha俊才，这样的联姻不但可以照顾到他们唯一的Omega儿子，也是对Hammond家族地位的巩固。  
从 Elaine的角度来看，这条路并不难走，先不提Thomas有家族力量作为支撑，他们的儿子从青少年时期就开始显露出了在外貌上的明显优势。Thomas有一双非常灵巧也讨人喜欢的绿眼睛，他的皮肤光洁，嘴唇红润，配合同样圆鼓鼓的脑袋，比丛林中皮毛柔亮的幼鹿更惹人喜爱，这样璀璨亮眼的Omega到了初次发情期后毫无疑问会吸引大量的Alpha，而从彼时追求Thomas的人群声势来看，Douglas口中的百中挑一毫无夸张，物色到一个让所有人都逞心如意的人选似乎只是时间问题。  
可是这情境到了Thomas24岁的时候急转直下，彼时他出入社交场合已有几个年头，从年岁来看也不是很大，但是的确过了Omega最讨人喜欢的鲜嫩年龄，而出身过于优渥的反作用却在他的身上曝露无疑。他有些骄纵，也称不上有头脑，连大部分Omega都具备的温顺特质在他身上也不明显，并且还渐渐有了酗酒的毛病，这些风声在社交圈是传的最快的了。很快 Elaine就发现追求者中那些出身良好最为恭良有礼的Alpha减少了登门，等到再后来，对Thomas有兴趣的都只剩些油嘴滑舌轻浮虚华的家伙们的时候，形势似乎已经无法挽回了，这一拖又拖了好几年，眼见Thomas快30岁了，距离自己的首次发情已有一个年轮，倚靠大儿子来寻找一个地位声望都好的联姻对象已是个不可实现的梦想，Elaine仅存的耐性就是希望Thomas快快脱离Hammond家族尽早独立罢了，毕竟自18岁起家族就负担了他毫无产出却每月花销甚大的社交生活。

Thomas再醒过来已是临近用晚膳的时间了，他睡得浑身发软仍有些昏沉，即使醒了也不知有什么可做的，就这样一直百无聊赖的靠在软垫上随手卷了烟卷慢慢的吸，终于等到大脑有些清明的时候，笃笃笃的扣门声就响了起来。他欠了欠身，仆人已经推开了房门，  
“Curtis先生来找您。”  
Thomas起身拨了拨烟雾，“Curtis？”他自言自语的重复了一遍，其实是为了帮助自己尽快想起来这人是谁，但是仆人已经过来为他拉过外套穿上，  
“夫人让您尽快下去。”  
Thomas从鼻孔里出了一声气，顺手戴上了织银的白手套，蹬蹬蹬下了楼。他穿过长廊来到大厅中，那个穿军装、大胡子的男人已经姿势沉稳的在和Elaine聊天了。  
“Thomas，”Elaine转过身来，声音抑扬顿挫显得精神很好的样子，但是眼神确是克制的，她使了个眼色给儿子，牵过他，  
“你和Curtis先生相熟么？他的军队快去另一个城邦了，特地来与你告别的。”

Curtis其实不是个“先生”，他是个军官。至于具体的头衔，Thomas搞不清楚也没兴趣弄明白，但是从对方可以出现在Elaine的舞会上这一讯息来看，多少是有些地位的。他们在舞会上相遇，Curtis不是他喜欢的型，太过显而易见，这是一个你只要一瞥就知道他是军人的男人。  
长相粗野，至少Thomas从未看清过对方的长相，身材壮硕，讲话古板。但是Thomas没有拒绝人的习惯，他对任何人的邀约都已习惯了笑脸相迎，适当的寒暄，边界模糊的调情，这算是他唯二擅长的事情了，另一件则是钢琴。  
Curtis初见他的那一次，他正弹毕一曲，从琴凳上站起来，军人抓住了这时机迅速的移到他的身旁邀他共舞一曲，Thomas立刻眨着眼睛同意了，当然这支舞也在两人交握的双手分开后就从Thomas那容量不大的头脑中抹去了。  
而之后零零散散的各类派对，Thomas得以见到了Curtis第二次、第三次、第好几次。军人每次都像一个上了发条的机器一样，挤到他的身边邀他共舞，他们在几番的寒暄过后，Curtis至少有三次开场都得当做自己是第一次认识Thomas般介绍，这个漂亮的Omega终于对他的名字有了印象，然后他们的对话才能够过渡到一些日常的闲聊。  
但是大部分时候Thomas兴致缺缺，毕竟，让他去懂得军队的管辖并对此作出评论似乎是太刻薄了些，而让Curtis对Thomas的舞会和派对发出些合适的感慨同样困难，所以他们的对话淡淡的开场讪讪的结束，像一段割裂的舞台剧，永远连贯不上。

“Thomas，如果现在是方便的时机，我想邀你出去一起走走。”  
Curtis站起来，对他欠了欠身。Thomas看看Elaine，对他点了点头，“当然，先生，我总是有大把的空闲时间。”  
他打上了一根绣金纹的黑色长领巾，挽起Curtis的胳膊，不顾Elaine因他最后一句话又沉下去的脸孔，牵着军人出门了。


	2. Chapter 2

列车动轮与铁轨有节奏的摩擦声行成了效果绝佳的催眠曲，直到因为长久压在棕色皮垫上而造成的臀部酸痛感让Thomas的从半梦半醒的昏沉中醒过来，他调整了下坐姿，揉眼望向窗外，发现景致与发车出城时并无什么区别，有些败兴的缩回座椅，重又剥了一颗乳糖含入嘴巴。  
端坐在他对面一直在翻阅文件的Curtis听到动静抬头，用目光探寻他，Thomas对着自己的丈夫僵硬地微笑了一下，嘴中的糖块戳着腮帮鼓出了一小块，Curtis的目光停留在那儿凸起上几秒，才重新垂下脑袋，埋进那一叠黄色牛皮纸包着的纸张。

“我请求你和我结合。”  
“什么？”Thomas猝然仰起头，把目光从军官身后的那家装饰精致的服装店收回来对着男人，饱满的脸颊堆上了一个惯常的，有礼到恰到好处的笑容。  
“您说什么?Curtis先生？”  
军官的眼睛透出惊慌来，但是这情绪也只凝在他的目光中，紧抿的嘴唇和坚毅的下巴仍然让男人看起来从容，他顿了顿才继续说，“如果着有任何冒犯到你的地方，Thomas，我感到很抱歉，但是我仍然坚持请求你和我结婚。”  
Curtis终于把这一长串带了诸多祈使语的句子说完了，他抬头擦拭了下自己的额头，仿佛那里已经有汗冒出来，又开口做最后的强调，“我请求你做我的Omega。”  
Thomas有一瞬间就要笑出声了，他经历过很多奇奇怪怪的求婚，但是像Curtis这样以邀他散步的名义约出来就随随便便站在街头求婚的经历的确从未有过，但是男人的态度却又是极其郑重的。  
Thomas笑了笑，眼神活泼起来，他承认在这样一个烦闷的傍晚，Elaine谈论自己时的叹息声对他的影响显然比想象的更大，在这样的状况下遇到一个称得上鲁莽的求婚者却给Thomas带来了奇异的好心情。  
他尽量用同样谨慎讲究的语气回复对方，不让自己显得轻浮，“先生，可是您几乎不认识我。”  
Curtis露出了颇为疑惑的神色，“我们都跳了十支舞蹈了。”  
Thomas忍不住腹诽，只怕十支舞算不得什么。  
Curtis又抬手拭了试脑门，“我知道这很莽撞，但是我的军队快到另一个城邦驻军了，像我们这样的人总是执行命令，没有定所，”男人道，“我不知道是否还有回来的机会，所以我想时间不多了。如果你愿意的话——”Curtis有些支吾起来，却还是坚持往下说，“我们可以先结婚，等到安定下来，也可以安排蜜月。”  
Thomas完全吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，显然他终于弄明白了军官的意愿是百分之百的真实以及诚恳，这到让他一时不知该怎样回答，他圆溜的眼珠转动了几下，“我是说，我不知道——这对我来我说有些突然——”  
Curtis猛然抓住了他的手，Thomas后退了一步，手却没有抽出来，“你难道看不出么，Tommy——”  
Curtis抓着他摇晃，Alpha的信息素在也在此刻溢了出来，充斥在了双方之间，Thomas有些难过的噏动鼻翼，猛然被信息素袭击让他变得有些头晕，军官却仍然不知收敛，  
“我早就完全迷上了你，难道你从未察觉？”  
Thomas咬着嘴唇做出了不知所措的表情，双方都有些脸红，Curtis的表情变得既紧张又担忧，  
“可是我弟弟还要举行婚礼，我想我不能不出席——”Thomas茫然的念道。  
Curtis的眼睛亮起来，连灰棕色的胡子都变得有生气，眉头舒展，一口白牙从乌蓬蓬的胡子里跃出来，仿佛得到了什么天大的奖赏似的又惊又喜地望着他，  
“当然当然，”军官蹦出了一连串的感叹词，嗓音粗噶、宽阔的胸膛因为激动一起一伏，“我们会想办法的，你当然要出席Douglas的婚礼，毫无疑问的。”  
Thomas又点了点头，表情带着点迷糊和未知，倚在军人、他未来Alpha的臂弯，头脑一片混沌。

如果说有什么是事情是Thomas人生中永恒的快乐，那一定就是冒险。  
对婚姻生活前途未知的慌张很快就被逃脱Hammond家族的刺激和新鲜感所替代。  
Curtis的地位比他所设想的更高，虽然丈夫似乎并没有拥兵干政的想法，但是作为城邦的军权掌握者之一，Curtis受到了比预计热烈的多的欢迎。有身份的贵族议员们争相邀请他去聚餐以及舞会，还有一些新鲜的沙龙也很乐意让他成为座上宾，但是军官的心思却全部倾注于自己的Omega。Curtis热衷于陪伴Thomas来采购那些华丽的丝绸软缎，尽管自己终日只穿一件棕灰色的质朴外套，他也会殷切的随Thomas去尝甜的近乎腻人的糕点，但是他以往的三餐只是法棍切片和黄油。偶尔Thomas打量着和自己，甚至是装扮一新的婚房都格格不入的丈夫，虽然这似乎不是一位可以分享诸多情绪的对象，但是对方莫大的耐心和纵容也的确给了Thomas安逸和满足。他知道对Hammond家族来说，以自己现有的名声和年纪，能有一位像Curtis这样年龄合称、颇有地位的Alpha接手，已是极大的幸运。更何况这位Alpha爱屋及乌，因为对他的迷恋而给予了Hammond足够的支持，这从Elaine近日来信的态度就可以看出几分端倪，这简直让Thomas都有些飘飘然的得意了，他在家族中的地位忽然随着丈夫的身份而有了全新的面目。

Thomas起身拍了拍手，玻璃杯盏中的酒又被他饮尽了，他努力稳住因为酒精而晕沉的头脑，为自己选了一套深蓝色调的长袍睡衣，虽然这么说有点俗套，但是Thomas希望自己在双方“真正新婚之夜”间的表现可以好一些。  
是了，他与Curtis新婚近一个月，仍然没有完成双方结合的标记。  
首先是婚房的整修，Curtis的住所和他本人的风格保持一致，广大又空旷，除了最简单的家具几乎没有任何装饰。Thomas到不以为意，Curtis却对此紧张的多，显然不认为这样的住所可以欢迎自己的Omega。他们到达新屋的当天晚上Thomas就听到了军官沉声斥责他的勤务官，一个叫 Edgar的年轻人。  
而第二天开始、Curtis就带着他面色不佳的手下开始了对房屋的修整，他们的品味称不上好，屋子变得奇奇怪怪起来，比如在原本坚实灰色的墙上加上了一个金色的有花纹的壁炉、不过某种奇怪的情绪让Thomas很享受自己的Alpha为自己做所有的这些。  
等到新屋装饰的差不多了，大量的社交应酬又一股脑儿的涌过来，各色的邀约函件简直要把新婚夫夫淹没。Curtis完全不适应也不喜欢这些，Thomas看出对方的勉强出席似乎完全是因为自己对舞会的钟爱，大部分时候军人只是沉默地坐在舞池边的丝绒沙发上，看着自己的Omega跳转了一圈又一圈。  
等到两人终于安定下来，开始有些空暇时间，Thomas才从仆人们的叽喳议论中发现了些许不对的地方，他的身体所散发的仍然是一个独身的Omega气味，属于他的占有者、他的丈夫的味道并未根植上去。

Thomas靠在床头看书，他知道Curtis到了他休憩的时间会准时到房间来陪他坐一小会儿，偶尔他们会有一搭没一搭的聊天，但内容也仅在Thomas白天的玩乐或者是Curtis的公务之间打转，尚未找到合适的契合点，正这样想着，丈夫的脚步声就适时地响起来，Thomas把书放到床铺的另一侧，有点俏皮地支起身体和Curtis打招呼，  
“Edgar告诉我下午你去见Wilford议员了，所以我猜你今天会想早点休息。”Wilford是城邦的议员之一，也是此处有些名望的家族掌权者，在一些政见上颇为难缠。  
军官有些惊异的抬了抬眉毛，稀奇Thomas的主动问候，步子也轻快起来，走到他的床边，温和的开口，  
“你在读些什么？”  
Thomas耸耸肩，并不准备作答，他拍拍身边的空位看着丈夫的表情变得犹豫和紧张。  
“我还没换衣服，Tommy——”Curtis呐呐地开口，甚至不自在的握了下自己的衣摆。Thomas倾身向前将对方拉到眼前，两人脸孔的距离遽然拉近了，Thomas的眼睑快速颤动着、睫毛就像蝴蝶的羽翼，  
“那就脱了它——”

与其称Curtis现在的动作为亲吻，还不如说他正用自己的双唇擦拭Thomas的脸颊。很难想象这样一个冲锋陷阵的强硬汉子在亲吻自己Omega的时候会这样踌躇和小心翼翼，他只是微微用手指抬起Thomas的下巴，甚至不敢去掐他丰腴的脸颊肉，只是硬着脖子用自己的嘴唇慢慢的描绘Thomas的，等到两人结束了这个舌尖也未接触的亲吻，军官的手指才停顿到Thomas的睡衣领口处，一边喘息着，一边用粗糙的指腹轻轻摩挲Thomas的锁骨，缓慢的解开他的扣子。  
Thomas不得不主动抚上丈夫的胸膛，落了几个吻在丈夫的额头，仿佛他才是Alpha似的安慰着Curtis，  
“别紧张，亲爱的——”  
Curtis有点懵懂和木纳地点头，只解开了他的两粒扣子，使Thomas白皙的胸膛露出来，他平日缺乏锻炼，身体显得肉感和弹润，但是也因此有了意外的诱惑，Chris搂住他的腰肢，轻轻嗅着他颈间的气味，胡子扎的Thomas有些痒痒的，Thomas躲了几下，军人搁在他腰部的手微微收拢，但是仍然是温和的力道，他将Thomas放倒在床榻上，身体覆上来，慢慢亲吻他的胸部和下巴。  
Alpha的信息素味道开始从Curtis身上一点一滴的泄出来，Thomas难堪的夹紧了双腿，Omega的生理特性在信息素以及Alpha动作的刺激下表露出来，他的股间已一片撩人的湿意，把内裤弄的黏黏的，Thomas的难堪的抬腿蹭了蹭Curtis，希望他的丈夫能够展露出一些经验来解决他的尴尬，但是Curtis相较他手法却更为拙劣，军官明显被自己爱人的Omega味道刺激到了，激动起来，胡乱的扒下了他的裤子，动作粗鲁，他迅速打开Thomas的双腿，盯着他两腿间已经因为空虚和痒意噏动不已的肉粉色穴口，双眼赤红。  
“Tommy，”Curtis唤他，一边脱下了自己的裤子，Thomas轻声呢喃了一声捂住了眼睛。  
“宝贝，”Curtis又叫唤他，Thomas又颤动了下身体，这是军官多日来最为柔软的一句情话了。Alpha凑下来吻他的额头和耳垂，又顺着胸膛吻上他已经挺立着的乳尖。  
“我不知道这会不会疼——”  
Thomas捂着脸庞摇了摇脑袋，他的身体已经完全的汗湿了，柔软的棕栗色卷发贴在脑门，他嗫喏着开口，“这不会，Curtis，我是Omega，我的身体已经准备好了——”  
Thomas仰头无声地尖叫了下，Alpha已经完全冲进了他的体内，炙热而蛮横，他的肉穴却完完全全地接纳了对方，含的又紧又密，Curtis扶着他的腰开始一下一下的撞击起来，属于对方的信息素味道也越来越浓郁，带着点儿土腥气和干草味，Thomas并不觉得好闻，却又不由自主的被熏陶的软了身体。  
“Tommy——”Curtis抱着他的身体，脸庞覆过来，胡茬儿一刺刺的，Thomas躲避不及无奈的呜咽了两下就被军官含住嘴唇，粗糙的舌头刺进来舔着他的口腔黏膜，将他的嘴里里外外吃了个透。  
“轻点——Curtis....”两人结合处抽插的水声愈发厉害起来，Thomas开始经受不住这样反复的进攻小声求饶，腰部酸软成一团，屁股的肉被撞击的弹成了臀浪，乳头也被咬的红肿不堪。军官却只是不管不顾地操弄的更狠，阴茎侵入的一次比一次更深，边张开嘴咬着他的脖子侵犯起肿痛的腺体。Thomas害怕起来，下身噗嗤噗嗤的不断被插声让他觉得自己被捅成了一滩泥，而胸膛如同钢铁般强硬的丈夫也不是自己所能抵抗的，做爱失去了原始的乐趣，变成了枯燥的活塞运动，Thomas闭目忍受着，尽量放软屁股可以配合军官的节奏摇来晃去，一直到对方的阴茎突然侵入到了他某个声音更深处的地方。  
“疼——”Thomas尖叫起来，试图躲开。Curtis按住他的腰试图固定住Thomas的身体，胡乱的啃咬着他的胸部和脖子，牙齿磨过他的腺体。  
“一会儿就好了，Tommy——”Curtis含混的说着，身下的动作却没有停止，粗热的阴茎直挺挺的捅入他的子宫口。  
“不，放开我，Curtis——”Thomas挣扎的更厉害起来，抬起不怎么结实的胳膊抡丈夫的头，但是心理却不抱可以逃脱的指望，毕竟他的Alpha是那样强壮，只是用尽全力之下竟然真的有一巴掌直接甩到了Curtis的脸上，清脆的巴掌声把两人都吓了一跳，Curtis楞了一下才扶着脸颊从他身体里退出来，怔怔地看着自己的Omega。Thomas推开丈夫，忍着下体的疼痛飞速地从自己的Alpha身边逃开了。


	3. Chapter 3

再次从昏沉中醒来时，盖着薄被的腿脚早已冰凉，唯一的热源是团在腹部的毛毡。Thomas伸出手，揉揉已经蓬乱的头毛，瘫软了半晌，意识才重新回归身体。  
他爬起来，用毛毡裹住自己，拨开马车的百叶，风雪夹杂着冰霜立刻打到他的鼻子上。他前后张望了一眼，后方只有车队在雪地上刻下的轮印，而前方仍路无边际。  
“我们究竟什么时候可以到达？”他对着车夫吼了一声，后者裹在笨重厚实的军大衣内，几乎连面目也看不清，用沉默来抵挡风雪和Thomas的问题。  
Thomas碎了一口退回去，自暴自弃的从角落里摸出烟草放在鼻下用力的嗅闻，那是出发时他偷偷藏下的，但是微弱的尼古丁味缓解不了彻骨的寒冷以及长途旅行带来的精神困倦，他用毛毡裹住双脚试图让自己暖和一点，但是很快又哆嗦的浑身打颤，大概这样又过了昏茫的一小时，马车才在马匹的长声嘶鸣中停下。Thomas连滚带爬地从车上翻下来，顾不得外面的冰天雪地，反正车厢内也没有更好一点。

车队停留的地方是一所荒凉的驿站，士兵们已经沉默又训练有素的穿梭在车队和驿站中，打扫，用火器生火，为窗户覆上防风毯，没有人过来搭理他，Thomas站在自己的车旁反复跺脚，一直等到 Edgar跑过来。  
年轻勤务官的眼中没有一点儿情绪，“你要来点马铃薯汤么，先生，我们可以为您先热上一锅。”  
“好的，”Thomas干巴巴的开口，“反正你们也没有别的了。”  
Edgar的眼珠缓慢的转向他，变成了某种沉默的逼视，这让Thomas十分的不舒坦，他不由地后退了两步，在他再次开口之前，Edgar终于收回了自己的视线。  
“好的，先生，请您先去里面等上一会儿吧。”  
“Curtis呢？”Thomas突然开口问。  
“驿站里有存储好过冬的干草，军士官照料他的马匹去了。”  
“好吧，”Thomas随口回答，裹起毛毡走进已经打理的差不多的驿站，“我简直以为他是个马夫。”他自言自语地嘟囔，知道这里并不会有人和他搭讪。他原本就是不可能融入军队的角色，他不喜欢这些静默的像机器一样劳作的粗糙军人们，同时他也知道这些士兵也不会喜欢他，他这个空有皮囊和家族背景，其实软弱荒废毫无用处的军士官丈夫。是的，Thomas很清楚这些家伙们在背后是如何称呼他，更何况他与Curtis已经弄到了那样的境地。

Shaun Reeves信息素的味道是薄荷，这让Thomas不得不在卧室阳台上种下了数盆薄荷草来掩饰自己和对方的“交往过密”，当然也要想一个合适的理由来解释自己怎么就突然爱上了园艺。他原以为这会是一个能保持秘密长久的办法，毕竟Curtis在他们婚姻关系中所表现出的木纳和鲁钝足够多了。  
在毁了他们之间第一次也是唯一一次的标记动作后，Curtis似乎完全失去了再次尝试的兴趣，尽管军人仍然对他有理温和，也会如此前一样每天和他进行双方都觉得百无聊赖的聊天，但是剩余的时间Curtis则全身心的投入到城邦军队的管理中，白天军人的大部分时间在操练军队，晚上则在书房批复文书，甚至连舞会和社交场合也开始交由Thomas一个人去出席，也因此他结实了Shaun，更因此让他误以为和Shaun的关系可以隐瞒自己的丈夫。

“那就干脆离婚好了。”  
事情初步败露的时候Thomas并不慌张，这句不像谈判的谈判是他躺在床上对自己的丈夫说出口的。彼时他还天真的以为Shaun会和他结婚，毕竟对方是这么说的，而Curtis又恰好没有标记他。  
“好的，”他的军官丈夫回答，甚至没有一点犹豫，Thomas在床上眨了两下眼睛，他思考问题一贯简单，却也没想到事情这么顺利。  
“那么，你有什么要求么？”Thomas舔了两下嘴唇，丈夫用背影对着他，灰扑扑的，萧索又寂寞，这让他的罪恶感回来了千分之一。  
Curtis摇摇头，抱起自己那一边的被子，“今晚你仍然可以睡在这儿，但是你明天就住出去，然后我们就办理手续。”  
他甚至兴奋地忘了和Douglas报备，家族中唯一可能站在他同一边的亲人，而至于Elaine，本就不在他的考虑范畴内。  
Thomas相信相比Curtis，Shaun并不会差到哪里去，对方是城邦中最年轻而有前途的议员，就连刁钻古怪的Wilford也对他青睐有加，政治前途尚远，只需要些时间，Hammond家族的人自然会接受他们的关系，然而这样的想法只持续了二十四小时不到，因为当第二天他带着简易行李去敲Shaun家的门，告诉这个称对自己一见钟情不可自拔的男人，他将要和现任丈夫离婚而搬过来的时候，对方甚至没让他进门。  
“你可真是疯了，Thomas！告诉我你是不是疯了？”对方英俊的脸庞在气急败坏的时候也有几分丑陋，Thomas呆愣了一会儿，仰着脑袋，风将他自然卷儿的头发穿成了一团可爱的毛球，Shaun曾经就将五指插在他毛茸茸的头发里，亲昵的蹭蹭他的脖颈和鼻子。  
“可是是你告诉我，我们可以结婚的。”Thomas说，“你说何时何地都可以。”  
“所以你把这话儿当真了？”Shaun穿着一套镶银线的蓝黑色西装，这是Thomas最喜欢的一套服饰之一。而现在，西服的前襟因为主人的手舞足蹈而打开了，如同一张留着涎液的兽口要吞食他。  
Thomas头昏眼花地后退一步，“所以那些不是真的？”  
“Thomas，Thomas，”Shaun摇着头念叨了两遍他的名字，一只手仍旧撑着门框，“Curtis是城邦的一等军士官，军队的最高掌权人，而我只是一个议员，你以为我会敢于和他分享丈夫？”  
“可是你说了我们会结合的。”Thomas望着对方，连泪珠从眼角滚出来都没发现，他的Shaun Reeves，有漂亮的亮金色头发，受过高等教育，六块腹肌迷人性感，在舞会上共舞时让他心脏都会跳出来的Shaun。  
“你对我们的关系有误会，我是挺享受和你在一起的时光，但是其实我们并没有做什么Thomas，我甚至不能和你发生关系。”  
“等我离婚了，我们就可以。”Thomas继续说，“我知道你爱我，我们的感情没有问题。你只是有些担心，我明白这些来的太快了。”  
“不，Thomas，你不明白，”Shaun烦躁地挥了挥手，“我不明白你怎么会说出如此愚蠢的话。如果我破坏了一个军士官的婚姻，我就永远无法和任何驻扎在城邦的军队合作，我的前途也因此毁了，你会毁了我Thomas，难道你一点儿都理解不了么？我们的那些舞会和剧目，我是乐得和你一起打发时间，可是那只是消遣，我原以为对你也一样——”  
Thomas一只手撑住门前的栏杆，“Hammond家族会支持你，Shaun——”  
“可真是一个公子哥会说出来的话，这也是我无法和你结婚的原因，即使你单身，Thomas。”Shaun扬了扬嘴角，“我的Omega至少要机灵点，不会拖我后腿，至于家族背景，Hammond是很好，如果Douglas是Omega我可能还会考虑，他是个头脑清晰而有建树的家族继承人。而你Thomas，你不能指望未来的丈夫像你的父母一样容忍你，你看看你有什么可以扶持丈夫的地方呢，像我这样的地位，不能接受一个只会养育孩子的Omega。”

“你的东西收拾好了么？”  
傍晚的时候Curtis来询问他，军人刚出营地回来，绿色的军大衣连同浓密的胡茬上覆着一层飘沙。  
Thomas正在将阳台上的薄荷草一株株的拔出来。  
“什么？”他头也不回的问，薄荷草的香味将他的鼻子也熏酸了，“收拾什么？”  
Curtis的声音停顿了一两秒才响起来，“所以你今天不准备搬出去了？你还需要多久？”  
Thomas转过来，对着他的军官丈夫，他的头发毫无章法的乱翘着，眼皮赤红，“我为什么要搬出去？”  
Curtis看着他，沉默了一会儿，点点头，“好，”军人说，转身走了两步，又转回来，“我已经申请了去雪国驻军，你还是要收拾行李，和我一起去那儿。”  
Thomas皱起眉头，他从Shaun的住所回来后饮了酒，现在酒精让他的头脑痛的厉害，“雪国？你在开玩笑么，Curtis，那是最遥远的苦寒之地，没人会去那里驻军。”  
“事实是，正是因为如此，才尤为需要我。”  
Thomas发出了一声极大的哼笑，“你不能拉着我和你一起受罪，为了你那可笑的奉献精神！我会留在这儿，而你可以去驻军，去你想去的任何地方驻军！”  
“不，”Curtis看着他，像看着一直可笑的宠物，“你会和我一起，或者，我们离婚。”  
Thomas瞪着他，“你没有理由和我离婚，如果你想说的是因为我与Shaun那些可笑的谣言的话。而且你擅自做这决定，Hammond家族也不会放过你。”  
“你太愚蠢了！”Curtis突然低吼着拉过他的领结，“愚蠢且自负，我没有见过比你更头脑空空的贵族Omega了——或者让我们打一个赌吧，我的Omega，结婚几月来也未能标记的Omega，却去勾引本地的议员，当然以Shaun议员的品格，”Curtis扬起一个嘲讽的笑容，“他当然不会理睬你，但是出于对事实的尊重，对一桩破碎婚姻的公平性，我想他会出来作证的，而届时你的家族是否会站在你的身边，到值得商榷。”  
Thomas连牙齿都打起颤来，一方面是由于他的丈夫陡然分泌出的信息素，毫无遮掩充满攻击性的，像钝刀在切割他的肉体，而另一方面则是对方话中所隐含的信息让他终于开始意识到了自己的处境。他的身体完全瘫软下来，滑倒在门边，Curtis松开了拽着他领口的手，不再看他一眼，  
“去收拾你的行李，无论是搬出去还是去雪国，你总是需要的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我们就住在这里？”Thomas开口，一边抬头打量眼前这栋不过两层楼高，赭红色石砖搭建而成的小楼。  
Curtis正攀在马车上捞他们的行李，连头也没有抬。 Edgar抱着一个铁皮箱子从另一辆马车上走下来。  
“是的，先生，您和军士官住在这儿。”  
“我可没问你。”Thomas瞪了对方一眼，拖着棕色的大斗篷跑到Curtis的车旁，仰起脸，“我们就住这儿么？”  
Curtis的脸快被他的胡子掩埋了，而他的胡子又快被飘雪给覆盖，军人起身拍了拍胡茬上的雪粒子，“我们就住这儿。”军官回答，然后转身扔给他一个皮箱，Thomas被箱子压得一沉，险些栽倒在雪地上。  
“把你的行李带进去。”Curtis拍拍手掌，然后向Edgar点头示意，“Edgar会帮我们先将壁炉生起来，但他很快就要回到自己的住处去收拾屋子。我们得在他照看好炉火前将行李都搬进去。”  
“所以你就准备两手空空什么也不做了？”Thomas甩手将箱子掀到了雪地上，揉揉酸痛的手腕。  
Curtis不以为意地瞥了他一眼，“我们必须的那些行李，我刚才都已经运进去了，而这些，”军官指指马车上尚余的几个皮纹考究的箱子，“都是你临走前一定要运过来的丝绸衣料和烟草，我和你说过，这里用不着这些。现在把这些拖进去，至少你在炉火生起来之前不会那么冷。”  
Thomas恨恨的剜了对方一眼，双手从雪地上拉起箱子，Curtis已经快步走到他前面去了，“至少这儿需要烟草，”他大声对着军官的背影吼，完全不顾Edgar仍然在旁。

房屋中一点都不比外面舒坦，阴冷的渗人，大抵是因为炉火还没起来的缘故。Thomas注意到一个身穿黑色长袍的老妪正站在大厅的长条桌旁为他们擦拭桌椅和橱柜，Thomas直截了当的将箱子“砰”的一声扔到门旁，气踹嘘嘘的坐到一张看似已被清洁过的座椅上。  
“这儿有酒么？”他对着老妪开口，Curtis则在房屋的另一边转悠。  
“这位是军士官的丈夫，而这位是Tania夫人。”Edgar正从储存室里抱出一捆裹着油布的柴火，为他们互相介绍。  
“嗯哼——”Thomas缩了缩鼻子，将腿搁到了长条桌上，“那么，Tania，这儿有酒么？”  
老妪满是纹路的脸做了个奇怪的拉伸动作，Thomas勉强认为这是个微笑。  
“先生，这儿有酒，等我清洁完这里，可以去厨房为您热一壶。”老妪的声音像数年未上过油的轮轴，尖利刺耳，Thomas勉为其难的对对方点了下头，心里祈祷她不是自己在雪国的仆人。  
“Tania夫人会在这边先呆上一周，”Curtis走过来，皱着眉对着他搁在桌上的腿，“她会教你做所有最基本的活儿，包括做饭、生炉子、清理房屋。”  
Thomas抓住了重点词汇，他扬扬下巴开口，“教？”  
Curtis点头，“之后的每周我会雇佣Tania夫人一次，她会来帮你做些更重的活儿，或者陪你去市场采购。”  
Thomas终于将腿放了下来，三步并做两步跨到Curtis面前压低声音，“所以你是想告诉我你的军饷还雇佣不起这个老婆子给我们做佣人？或者你干脆挑明了说就是要用这种可笑又低劣的手段报复我?”  
他骄傲的抬起头颅对着军官的鼻尖，毫不退缩的，只在对方上前一步的时候不由自主的别过脑袋去。  
“雪国没有仆人，”Curtis的嗓子就像被风雪撕裂般沙哑，“这儿的人丁稀少，生存条件很恶劣，冬天Alpha们需要不断的去捕猎维持一家人的生计，而Omega则要承担一些别的，比如让雪地里跑了一天的Alpha可以有轰干靴子的炉火。不会有人替你干你自己要做的活儿，Tania夫人还要照顾自己的丈夫和孩子，”Curtis退回去，Thomas仍然别转着脖子咬紧双唇，“给你学习的时间不多，”军官又指了指Edgar离去的方向，“Edgar去劈柴火了，你可以一起去看一看。干燥的柴条每周会有人拾捡好运过来，但是需要你自己把它们弄成可以塞进壁炉的大小。”  
Thomas握紧了双拳，“我的双手可不是干这个的——”  
“说的是，”Curtis突然哼笑了一声，嘴角裂开讽刺弧度，“可是这里没有钢琴，Thomas。”

到了傍晚的时候大厅以及两个卧室的壁炉已经烧得很旺了，Thomas不准备去看Tania怎么切马铃薯，只是坐在自己卧室的床上整理从城邦带过来的丝绸。那些或烟蓝或青绿的缎子完全不似这个空间会有的物件，和干瘪的床铺不相配，和咯吱作响的摇椅不相配，和被烟熏的焦黑的炉膛也不相配。Thomas躺在床上，随手拿过一条盖在自己的双眼上，一直到冰凉的绸缎被眉目间的湿润弄的暖起来，他才甩开坐起身，猛力的搓了搓自己的双眼，将所有的软缎一股脑的扔进皮箱“咔”的一声锁起来。  
Curtis的卧室和他的隔了一条棉格布帘，军官已经将自己的外套和靴子都褪下来，整齐的码在炉火远一些的地方烘烤，而白净的床单上则已经叠放好了睡衣。Thomas哼唧了一声，学着丈夫的模样将睡衣拿出来放好，在他还想窥视下对方卧室的时候，拿着工具箱的Curtis推门而入，从军官自己那一头的门。  
他们当然无法再分享同一张床铺了，甚至是同一间屋子。Thomas止住脚步，曲起一条腿倚在墙边，站在自己的这一端看着军官。  
Curtis有些好奇的打量了他一眼，“你没有去和Tania夫人学怎么料理食物？”军官开口，只是论述事实的口吻，并没有论断的意味。  
Thomas抱着双肘，“她会在这儿呆上一周，有的是机会和她学怎么削马铃薯皮和切开腌制过的菜叶。”他说完又再次哼笑了一声，卷了烟卷用火器点燃，“这会让你有些凌虐的快感不是么？所有这些。”  
Curtis自顾自的蹲下来安放工具箱，“我刚检查了整栋房子，非常坚固，但是我还是加固了门窗，等到休息日我们要检查下屋顶，积雪会造成的破坏远你的想象的厉害。”  
Thomas走过去，“唰”的一声挑起门帘，“我在和你说话，Curtis！”  
“我也在和你说话，”Curtis站起来对着他，“我在告诉你你所住的这幢屋子需要注意的每一处地方，在雪国，房屋是你的庇护所。你照料好屋子，屋子就会保护你，否则你可能会在半夜就受冻染上肺炎，或者被积雪压塌的房顶砸中——”军官顿了顿，“收起你那贵族式的神经妄想症，这不会让你过的更舒服。在Tania离开之前，你还有二十一顿饭的时间学习，你不会想要在这种天气里饿着肚子睡觉的。”  
“Hammond家族结识了一个魔鬼。”Thomas一字一顿的吐出话来。  
“至少魔鬼让人害怕，”Curtis回答，“有些人连让人平生惧意的能力都没有。”

到了第三天的时候，Thomas终于煮出了一锅不用就着水稀释盐巴味的土豆汤，而等到Tania离开的第一天，他则做了番茄汤，还烤了两个锅盔，焦的。  
食物的难以下咽并没有让他心情变坏，甚至于还带着点幸灾乐祸的心情期盼看到Curtis坐在餐桌另一头对着两个焦黑锅盔的表情，但他总以木纳和沉默面目示人的丈夫带来了些适时的惊喜。  
Thomas瞪着Curtis从随身口袋中掏出的包裹着油布纸的面包，上面残留的热意和香味让他缩了缩鼻子。  
“这是什么？”他开口问。  
Curtis撕下一片面包浸入番茄汤中拌了拌，“今天剩余的午餐，我又烤了烤逮回来。”军官抬头望了他一眼，伸手将装锅盔的盘子推到Thomas面前，“吃了它，别浪费食物。”  
紧邻的第二天，Thomas在厨房呆了一下午试验自己的烘焙技巧，确认炮制出了外表金黄又酥软的面饼，可以完胜军营的午餐面包，才信心十足的在晚餐时分摆放上桌。他的丈夫一屁股坐下来就拿过来咬了一口。  
“看来Tania教的十分用心。”军官开口，又从自己口袋里掏出了午餐面包，“你昨天看起来很想吃这个，给你。”

Tania夫人再来的时候已是下一个周末，Thomas不得不磨着对方请教一些处理肉类的方法，他可无法再忍受一周食素的日子了。  
“番茄汤也可以放肉，”Tania代替他收拾昨晚没清洗的锅碗，“我们可以去市集采购一些红肠，那会特别美味。”  
“市集？”Thomas坐在旁边卷着自己的刘海玩，终于听到了些和风雪以及土豆还有军队以外的词汇，这让他来了兴趣，“那是什么地方。”  
“每周都会有，是雪国人采购物资的地方，会有肉类，毛毡、衣物和你任何可以想的到的生活必需品，你可以用自己富余的东西来交换，也可以购买。”  
“这听上去有点儿意思，”Thomas打了个响指，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我可以去么？”  
“当然，军士官要求我陪伴你一起，我想可能是由于孤身的Omega并不适合去那儿，雪国的人就像原始的豺狼。”  
Thomas翻了翻眼皮，“带上一个年老的Omega就会有用么？”他实话实说，并不觉得自己的话语有得罪人的地方。  
好在Tania没有生气，老妇咯咯咯的笑起来，活像一只老母鸡，“可是我是Alpha呀，先生。”  
“什么？”Thomas大惊失色，差点儿从椅子上栽下去。  
“我知道，我知道。”Tania摆了摆手，“我的年纪大了，腺体干瘪，你闻不到我的气味很正常，毕竟像Curtis军士官那样，可以让三里外的母狼都嗷嗷叫的Alpha并不多。”  
Thomas再次翻了下眼皮，“你不但年纪大了，我猜鼻子也坏了。”  
Tania又笑起来，用抹布拭干净了锅，“市集旁还有座小驿站，你也可以写信，如果你有想要寄送的对象的话。”  
“你是说这里的信可以被送出去？”Thomas惊异地瞪大了眼珠。  
“当然，”Tania瞅了他一眼，“雪国又不是原始社会。”

Thomas从书桌最底下的抽屉中翻出了一沓纸以及钢笔，放到桌上与Tania送给自己的信封和邮票叠在一起，然后抚平一张纸，落下第一个单词，  
Douglas。  
长久未曾书写让他的笔力有些干涩，Thomas转动了下笔头，写些什么呢？

亲爱的弟弟，如果你有充分的想象力，那雪国的情景仍然会比你所能想的糟更多。不不不，这不是他的作风，他不擅长和Douglas吐苦水。Thomas划掉这一行，接着打草稿。  
好吧，亲爱的Dug，你能猜到我现在会煮番茄和土豆汤了么？等到下一周，我会学会腌制冷牛肉和煮香肠。Thomas歪着脖子想了一会儿，脑中出现了弟弟和Anne婚礼上的上等鹅肝和鱼子酱，他抿着嘴唇再次把这行也划掉。  
亲爱的Dug，雪国是个物资极端匮乏的地方，不介意给你亲爱的哥哥寄上一点儿生活必需品吧？  
甘草味的烟、海伦家的糖罐、珍珠红酒、我的羊皮手套。

想象给了Thomas一些别样的快乐，他迅速将脑海中所能想到的，他曾经生活中的那些可爱迷人的小物件一样样的写到纸上，仿佛书写的时候这些诱人的小玩意儿就回来了似的。他爱吃的燕麦饼干和热牛奶，他喜欢阅读的诗集，随手涂画的酒店装饰草稿、漂亮的黑绸领结，一直快速写到纸张的最下一行，手无意打了一个璇儿，纸头被他戳破了，所有的幻想也像泡沫般瞬间碎裂。  
Thomas搓了搓鼻子，某些液体滴落到信纸上，钢笔字迹缓慢的被晕染开，他的小饼干、红酒、羊皮手套都化作了一堆黑漆漆的糊团，他将信纸背过去继续书写。  
Dear Dug，我很想念你，给我寄一张照片吧，就是一直放在你房中的那张，12岁时的你和我，在马场。


	5. Chapter 5

市集日的那天Thomas醒的很早，头脑还迷糊的时候已经“咚”的一声跳下了床，赤着双脚跑到房间的另一头去看墙上的钟来确认没有起晚。  
Curtis被他这边的动静吸引过来，挑开门帘皱着眉头打量他，“你在干什么？”  
心情愉悦让对方看起来没有那么面目可憎，Thomas眯着眼睛傻乐，甚至转了一圈，“你觉得我今天穿什么好？”  
Curtis权当他发花痴，一甩门帘便走开了。二十分钟后Thomas下楼时，军官已经坐在长条桌边喝起了粥，Tania也来了，还提溜着一袋干果。  
Thomas披着大大的深棕色斗篷，帽边滚着一圈貉子毛，裹住他的大圆脸。Curtis瞥了眼烧的正旺的炉火，“你不热么？”  
Thomas翻了下眼皮，跳跃到Tania面前，褪下外套，他里头穿了乳白色的长衫，腰间围了条长长的蓝色缎带，挂在身侧，脚上蹬了和外套同色系的麂皮鞋子。  
年长的女性Alpha不知是恭维还是真的拥有良好的审美意识，抚着掌围着他转了一圈赞叹，“这可真是太美了，先生。”  
Thomas得意洋洋地坐下来，他是极好衣着配饰的，原本就拥有外貌上的优良基因，并且自己也对此知晓的很清楚，自然是花了大力气来好上加好。城邦中和他一起互相观赏的公子哥有一群，如今在这荒远之地仅有一个老妇给自己喝彩，他的心情倒也转换的过来。

“你整理清单了么？”Curtis问他，对方今天也褪下了军装了，穿了件深蓝色的棉袄，脑袋上还不伦不类的套了顶绒线帽，活像一个要进程贩卖的老农。  
Thomas低头憋了一会笑才开口，“什么清单？”复又猛地一拍额头想了起来。  
市集采购当然不是只有玩乐。Tania在之前几日就提点他如何做准备，家中的物资都得盘点一遍，无论是料理需要的调味料，还是修葺房屋需要的防风布和板材，间或是想偶尔奢侈一下的奶和蜜，都是要一点点记下的，然后再准备些富余的物资用来兑换，或者是一袋雪国通用银币去采买。  
这活儿对于常年经营家庭生活的人们例如Tania、自然是信手拈来。而对于Thomas，他才学会了如何在热汤中放入合适的盐巴，就要来计算生活中所需要的点点滴滴未免太难，因而他发挥了自己一贯的精神气，双手一摊，  
“这没什么可难的，反正我们的厨房只有盐和油。”

马车已经备好，Tania和Thomas坐在车内，Curtis则骑了一头黑色的马驹跟在他们后边。女Alpha为他准备了装着热水的皮袋，Thomas抱着坐在马车里，把自己的脸蛋烘的红彤彤的。Tania坐在一边望着他，笑的像一只盯着肥鸡的老狐狸。Thomas把脑袋搁到双膝之间，他知道老妇在观察他裸露的颈侧肌肤，那里光洁细嫩，如同任何一个未婚的Omega，代表纯洁和未被占有。  
但这显然不应该出现在他的脖子上。  
Thomas别过脑袋，他不在乎Curtis怎么对外人解释这些问题，或者干脆不解释，他们也未曾有过对此的讨论，无论是继续标记，还是保持现在这种奇怪的状态，总之都已是尴尬透顶的情景了，简直比Curtis脑袋上那顶绒线帽更尴尬。  
他翻开百叶，挤在缝隙间去看自己的Alpha，又觉得看无可看，终于哼哼唧唧地睡着了。

“你看，这是产自瑟雷地区的酒，上面都会有标识，原料是上等的席拉葡萄。”Thomas抚摸着细长的玻璃器皿，爱惜的擦拭掉上面的灰尘。“在这儿一定很少见。”  
“在雪国，任何鲜果酿造的酒都是很珍贵的。”Tania告诉他，然后掏出随身携带的小酒囊，巍颤颤的灌了一口，“然而我们真正需要的是这个。”  
即使相隔点距离，Thomas也可以闻到那股呛人的伏特加味，这也是第一天到达雪国后，Tania所说的，家中有的“酒”，大抵是为了抵御寒冷，这儿的家家户户中都储备了一些。他烦躁的挥了挥手，不舍的将红酒瓶抱在怀中。  
“您可以去询问军士官，他会愿意为您买下这瓶酒的。”Tania嘿嘿嘿的笑起来，Thomas抿着嘴唇思考，对美酒的渴望终究战胜了自尊，他跑到Curtis旁边，后者正专心致志的挑选鸡蛋。  
“我需要这个。”他直截了当的开口，垂着脑袋用怀中的酒瓶蹭了蹭Curtis的外套。  
军官的眉头皱了起来，目光从酒瓶移到了他的脸上，“你的箱子里不是还有些红酒么？”  
Thomas立刻心虚的将目光投向了别处，他的确私带了些酒来雪国，藏在放烟卷的箱子中，只是不知道Alpha是如何发现的。但他并不准备就此放弃，继续不依不饶的跟在Alpha身后，  
“我们的酒总要喝完，”他说道，“这是难得的珍藏，并且也不昂贵——相对于它的品质来说。”  
“是你的酒。”Curtis开口强调，“如果你觉得不昂贵，可以用你的口粮来换。”  
这简直太过苛刻了，Thomas愤怒地踢了两下满是黄沙的地面，“你的军饷不够我们请个固定的佣人，现在甚至不能在仅仅是填饱肚子的口粮上添一瓶酒么？”  
“我猜是的，”Curtis转过身，语带讽刺，“可是至少我会每月赚些军饷回来，让你可以有仅仅是填饱肚子的粮食。”  
“这是每个Alpha该做的！”他毫不示弱地顶了回去。  
“那你做了什么Omega该做的事情？”军官拽过他的斗篷，让Thomas失去平衡一下撞进了他的胸膛。  
Thomas像只被咬了鸡冠的公鸡般一下跳起来，“见鬼去吧，Curtis。”他吼叫起来，捋了捋自己翘起来的卷发，将酒瓶塞给露出不知所措神情的Tania，“放回去！”  
太妙了，他为了一瓶红酒在市集上大吵大闹，Hammond家族可能数十年来也未出过这样的人物。Thomas瞪着重又回到沉默的Alpha，吸吸鼻子拨开人群离开了。

红酒的插曲让接下来所有的行程都变得索然无味，他们选了些红肠和蜂蜜，还提了一桶羊奶，这些原本都是Thomas计划之中想要的，但是现在拿着所有这些却都无法让他高兴起来，他怀念在家中的地下酒窖，怀念曾不止一次的拉着Dug去偷些父亲和Elaine珍藏的日子，Elaine也许会在他喝到浑浑噩噩的时候训斥他，但是大部分时候仍然对他的行为一笑置之。  
“你甚至让我记起了Elaine的好，”Thomas跟在Curtis后面恶狠狠的说，军官知道他和家族特别是母亲间的这些矛盾，只是之前从未对此下过评论。  
“Elaine对你的期望也不过是一个普通母亲对儿子的盼望，而她所给你创造的却远好于一个普通母亲力所能及的。你不觉得自己幸运么？”  
Thomas冷哼一声不作回答，Tania敏锐地感知到了空气中的尴尬，她将Thomas引到了另一个摊位前试图转开话题，  
“您瞧这件斗篷多适合你呀——”  
“是还不错，”Thomas无精打采的应付着，伸出手抚摸了一下，马上眨了眨眼睛。外面包裹了银灰色的软皮，里面是轻柔温暖的羊绒。  
“喜欢您可以试一下。”小贩迎来了客人立刻热络的推销起来，Thomas扁了扁嘴，凑到Tania耳边，  
“我可没有军饷。”  
Tania没有接他的话，粗糙的手沿着斗篷的帽边滑动，那上边镶了银狐毛，在寒风中惹人怜爱扑簌簌的拂动着，“最好的猎人才能捕到这件衣服的材料。”  
“好吧，看来我们必须得试一下最好猎人的心血。”尽管Thomas今天不想再做任何自取其辱的事情了，抱着一瓶红酒 哭哭唧唧已经让他够后悔的，但他不忍去拂Tania的好意，对着小贩微微点头，才接过斗篷让对方为他换上，全身立刻被包裹的暖融融的。  
“也许下次我们可以去尝试下捕猎，这样我就可以为自己制一件外套了。”他转了一圈，让斗篷的边角飞扬起来，快活的蹭了蹭上面的绒毛，遗忘了之前的不快。  
“你可以把帽子扣起来。”一直在一旁等待的Curtis突然开口，走过来，为他将前襟处固定帽子的系带束起来，“这有点儿卡，”军官说，然后伸手推了推Thomas被勒出一条缝隙的下巴。  
Thomas手脚僵硬的站着，等待着军官将系带解开、重新调配到合适的松紧再为他扣上。  
“大小正合适。”Curtis转过头去对Tania说，后者点头表示赞同，他们又用雪国语和小贩交谈了几句，Thomas呆愣地站在一边，不知该脱下衣服还是继续等着。  
剩余的三人用他所不知晓的语言聊的很愉快，军官甚至嘹亮的哼笑了两声，白牙从胡子间露出来，比平时的模样要可爱些，Thomas正这样无聊地想着，对方突然转过头对着他开口，  
“我们会买下这件斗篷。”  
“哦？那好——”Thomas拖了个长音缓慢的回答，他的脑壳儿还一时转不过弯来，显然一件皮质斗篷的价格要远远高于红酒。  
“我还会有鸡蛋吃么？”他迟疑了下还是开口问到。  
军官正解开钱袋点数银币，莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“你在说什么？”  
“这是你要买的，不是我。”Thomas大着胆子试探对方，“所以你不能扣我的食物，我还是会有鸡蛋和红肠。”  
Tania终于忍不住哈哈大笑起来，Curtis的脸上露出了些窘迫又狼狈的神色，这倒是头一遭。  
“这是我要买的，”军官瓮声瓮气地回答，然后叹了口气没再说下去。

回程路上因为新衣服的关系，话题扯到了打猎上。雪国冬天的肉食很大一部分来自猎户们的捕猎，当然其实从冬天前开始，他们就为了过冬的食物开始做储备了。Thomas对此很感兴趣，他的双手摸过象牙琴键，却还没试过弓箭，但是Tania警告他没有经过常年的训练随意进出山林捕猎是极其危险的。  
“如果是Curtis先生就不一样了，您可以让Curtis教导您。”Tania说，这是女性Alpha第一次直接称呼军官的名字，Thomas有些好奇，  
“打猎和管辖军队还是不一样的吧。”  
“可是Curtis先生在进入军队之前是雪国最出色的猎手。”Tania的语气中充满了赞叹和骄傲。  
Thomas大惊，“Curtis是雪国人？”  
Tania也露出惊异的神色，“您不知道自己的Alpha来自于哪里么？”  
Thomas回想了下他们即将离开城邦前往雪国的那几天，他和Curtis之间充满了争吵和怨愤，当时他是如何形容雪国来着？  
落后，荒凉，不知道有没有进化成现代人的粗野和无礼的原住民。Thomas后怕的拍了拍自己的心口。  
“您可真是一位大胆的少爷，哪能不打听清楚Alpha的来历就随意结合呢。”  
Thomas吐了吐舌头，“如果知道他的来历，我可不会成为他的Omega。”

他们在这样的聊天中不知不觉就回到了家，呆在市集一天的疲惫感在进入屋子的那刻向Thomas袭来，Curtis的眉眼间也有些疲惫的神色，他们招呼了Tania留下用了便餐，然后又匆忙规整了下今日的收获，等到Curtis将水烧热催他去擦身的时候，Thomas的上下眼皮已经粘在一起爱恋的无法分离了。军官拖着他的两腋，替他搓了把脸，又把他的双脚按到热水里，滚水让Thomas一个机灵清醒了，他抹着嘴巴双眼眯开一条缝，军官已经脱了那顶可笑的线帽，头发剃得极短的脑袋对着他，双手互相交替着替他往腿上掬水。  
“你的胡子都比头发长了。”Thomas突然开口，带点审视的目光在对方脸上反复巡梭。Curtis抬头，一甩手。  
“自己洗。”  
Thomas委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，暗叹早知道就再装睡一会儿，边这样想着边故意大力搅动双腿，水花哗啦啦地洒了满地，然后满意地看到军官不满的嘟囔了两下重又坐下来按住他的腿。  
“别动，”Curtis开口，握住他的腿弯，用干燥的毛巾将他的脚擦干。  
“等到雪国的孩子到了可以在冬天的林子里玩耍的年纪，每个人都会得到一件皮外套作为礼物，实用灵巧，可以抵御暴风雪。”  
Thomas懵懂地点了下脑袋，突然意识到Curtis这是在解释今天为他购置衣物的理由。  
“那，那么你是在几岁时得到自己的？”他居然结巴起来，Curtis已将他的双脚都擦了干净，抬到了被窝里。  
“我是孤儿。”军官平淡地回答。  
那么是了，Thomas又恍惚的点了下头，他们的婚礼匆匆忙忙，而他也未见到自己Alpha的双亲，但他甚至从未问起过。  
Curtis又绞干了毛巾，将他塞进绵软的被窝，掖了掖被角，“睡觉。”军官说，语气像是在下令。  
棉被将他的脸都埋了进去，只留了一双大大的圆眼和一小撮翘起的刘海，  
“谢谢。”Thomas隔着被子开口。  
Curtis抬了抬眼皮，伸出手指戳了下他的额头，“睡觉。”  
军官再次说道，然后吹灭了蜡烛。


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas感冒了。  
一开始并不严重，只在某天的傍晚突然连续打了好几个喷嚏，但是除此之外也并没有其余的症状了。  
Curtis预先注意到，提醒他第二天去Tania那儿取些感冒药，于是待到第二天暖洋洋的日头升起来时，他只是随意穿套了一件半长风衣，踩着齐膝的黑色塑胶靴便跑去Tania家了。  
今天的阳光真好，Thomas在去的路上愉快地想着，结果回程太阳便被云雾遮挡了，还吹起了北风，他迎风跑回大屋，才进屋就立即不客气地打了个大喷嚏，这次还附赠了个鼻涕泡儿，Thomas仍旧没有上心，囫囵吞了药，并安慰自己很快就会好起来。  
结果等到晚上的时候，他的喉咙已经燥的像烧干的破锅，连吞咽口水都苦不堪言，哼哼唧唧地躺在床上因为高烧的不适翻滚。Curtis终于意识到了问题的严重性，在此之前军官难得和Thomas步调保持一致的秉持吃了药就会好的逻辑，现在则不得不把他裹成一个粽子前去求助医生。

“只是普通的感冒。”半夜被打搅的医生脸色不佳，掐着Thomas的下巴塞进一支体温仪，“先测下体温。”医生说，然后打了个哈欠，困倦的揉了揉眼皮。  
“想让热度降得快些，可以打支针剂。”  
Thomas对此毫无疑义，他无精打采地窝在座椅里，眼皮和鼻尖都因为发烧红红的，Curtis的手掌放在他的后颈处，暖烘烘的，给了他阵阵发寒的脊背一些安慰。  
医生已经手脚麻利的准备针剂，戴上塑胶手套，点燃了酒精灯消毒一匣针头，最后像赶羊一般不耐地对他挥手，  
“过来打针了。”  
Thomas稀里糊涂地站起来，然后才发现了这不合适的处境，他紧张地用双手抓着裤腰，“就在这儿？”  
他以前自然也是生过病挨过针的，只是Hammond有自己的私人医师，通常还带着温柔细心的护士，仆人们会在床上先垫个软垫，然后耐心的在门外等待护士给他的屁股来上一针。

“就在这。”黑发的医生看上去精瘦，力气到大的很，他像拽母鸡一样把Thomas提到房间的另一侧，那里有布置整洁的一小张床，前面安放了浅蓝色的布屏风做遮挡。  
“脱下裤子。”医生开口。  
Thomas回头，军官亦步亦趋的跟过来，丝毫没有要避嫌的自觉。  
他苦着脸打开自己的裤头，小心翼翼的扯了一下，露出腰身和臀部上侧的一小片肉。  
“你是要我打在你的腰上么？”医生的声音拔高些。  
生病还要挨骂，Thomas却自觉眼前的男人不好惹，他虚弱的冲对方干笑两声，不情不愿的把裤子又往下拉了点，终于将自己屁股的上半部分完全袒露出来了。Curtis仍然站在他身后，Thomas在心中骂骂咧咧，但是转念又一想，他们更过分的事情也做过了，自己的屁股不但被男人看过、摸过、还操过，也没有什么立场难为情了。  
医生示意他弯下腰，他只觉得屁股上一凉，大概是抹了酒精，然后针头就一下戳了进来推入药剂，被打的那一点有些酸酸胀胀，倒也不十分疼。  
“等烧退了，还要按时吃药。”医生的声音从身后响起来，Thomas提了裤子站起来，Curtis走过来，手掌贴上他的额头。  
“退烧要多久？”  
“大概四五个小时吧。”医生倦怠的回答。  
“那明天你能自己来复诊么？”Curtis问他，然后停顿了一小会儿带着迟疑道，“或者需要我留出一天陪你。”  
Thomas本能地摇头，但是内心却意外为对方这个提议感到高兴，他归结为雪国的生活实在过于无聊，他仅剩的社交圈便是Curtis和Tania了。  
但是军官却立刻又自相矛盾的否决了自己的提议，他皱着眉头沉吟，“我可能还是有些脱不开身，需要你自己来复诊。”  
Thomas将自己的失望掩藏的很好，迅速的点头，“当然。”又转过脑袋对着医生，  
“那么医生，明天见。”  
医生并没有很想再见到他的样子，敷衍的点了个头，便将他和Curtis打包扔出了门外。

回程的路上Curtis变得啰嗦起来，反复提及明天的约诊，无非就是时间费用以及还需要配些什么药的问题。Thomas并没有很高兴，并且也一时整理不出自己不高兴的原由，只是紧抿着嘴唇晃动双腿，几乎都没怎么搭理军官，这让双方的对话无法继续下去，Curtis最后只得闭了嘴不再看他。  
幸而药剂的作用在半夜就显现出来，Thomas出了一身汗开始退烧，Curtis起床几次，催促他起来擦身以及换套干爽的睡衣，这样一直折腾到清晨，他终于闭了眼可以睡得安稳些，等到再醒来的时候都已经临近中午了。  
Curtis留了字条在床头，上面注明了诊所的地址和医生的名字，Loki Laufeyson。

他和Laufeyson的情谊便从那天开始。  
复诊之后Thomas又来诊所取过几次药，两人逐渐变得相熟起来。但这所谓的相熟里还有些各取所需的部分。  
Thomas觉得雪国的日子无聊，性格中喜欢冒险和交际的那一面又显露出来，而Laufeyson从某种角度恰巧还挺投他的缘，医生长相不错，说话也很文雅。Thomas不知对方留在雪国的原因，但是从医生家中的藏书和红酒来看，Thomas断定对方的某些生活轨迹和自己是重合的。

而对于Laufeyson，军士官的Omega对他的用处就直接的多了。

“你能再唱一支歌么？”女孩子奶声奶气的要求，她的脸因为室内的炉火红彤彤的，像熟透的苹果。  
“不能——”Thomas拖长了音回答，但是立刻又快速哼了一小段歌曲，围绕在他身边的孩子们被逗乐了，嬉笑起来。  
他们正闹的开怀，Loki推开了房间门，指了指那个要求他唱歌的女孩子，“Django的父母来接她了。”  
“好吧，甜心——”Thomas凑过去亲吻了下女孩的额头，“该回家了。”

在担当中心小镇的诊所医生外，Laufeyson还有一份额外的兼职，简单来说就是幼托所，替那些需要冬日外出的雪国居民们照看他们的孩子，对方一般用食物和生活必需品和他作为交换，毕竟Laufeyson医生的双手只会打针而不会打猎。  
但是事实是，Loki一点儿也不喜欢孩子，非但不喜欢，简直称得上讨厌了。他讨厌在看医书的时候围绕在他身边叽叽喳喳的孩子，也不喜欢他们胡乱抓自己的黑发和衣服下摆，而如果孩子们中的有一个因为什么小事情哭哭啼啼起来，那简直就是噩梦，  
Laufeyson医生唯一坚持的动力就是自己房中的柴火和食物。而Thomas的到来，无疑给他指了一条明路。  
Thomas喜欢孩子，而孩子们也喜欢Thomas。  
军士官的Omega来复诊的那一天，医生就敏锐的发现了这点。Thomas用笑话把一个因为争夺饼干失败而哭哭啼啼的小男孩儿逗笑了，然后等到医生将他的药剂包裹好取出来，他已经和剩余的孩子们打闹成一片，甚至其中的一个男孩还骑上了男人的肩膀，揪着他的卷毛玩耍。  
“下去，都下去——”Loki把这些小崽子都拨开，然后面色铁青的指出Thomas的纰漏，“你还有感冒，万一传染了孩子怎么办？”  
对方立刻抱歉地吐了吐舌头。  
“我一定是忘形了。我是说小家伙们真有趣，不是么？”  
医生的眉毛挑了一下，递过包裹，“过不了几天你就会痊愈，等到那时候也许你可以过来和小家伙们一起喝杯下午茶。”

Laufeyson觉得用一份下午茶就骗来了一个免费的保姆，验证了他一贯精明的行事方法，简直赚大发了。Thomas觉得蹭到免费的点心和酒水（医生会为他准备热蛋酒），还可以捏到孩子们的圆脸蛋，一举两得。  
所以他们的相处愉快极了。  
Thomas不知道Curtis是否有注意到他经常白日溜到Laufeyson的诊所，反正他现在对厨房的事物熟识多了，可以很快准备完一餐简单的晚餐，在军官回家之前热好，其实那时候他的肚子早已经饱了，里面塞满了来自于诊所的零食。总之这样的日子又过了一阵，某日他照常到诊所报道，虽然雪从中午就开始下的有些大了，但是Thomas并未放在心上。

然而一直到傍晚，风雪有愈来愈大的趋势，Loki带了点困扰的神色望向窗外。  
“我猜今晚可能会有暴风雪。”  
“暴风雪？”Thomas抬头，来这儿之后他也遇到过几次恶劣的天气，但是Curtis通常早有准备，他没有在这个问题上吃过什么苦头。  
Loki不搭理他，心烦的扣了扣门窗，拉上窗帘，  
“偶尔会遇到这样的情况，今天孩子们的家人不一定会来接他们了。”Loki走出房间，招呼Thomas给他打下手，“这样的天气出门十分危险，如果带着孩子则更不合适，我们先去检查一下门窗是否牢固，然后再看看有什么东西可以煮给这些小崽子——”  
Loki的话让Thomas变得紧张起来，他有些担忧的握紧拳头，有那么一刻，他竟然开始怀念军官在身边的时光，Curtis善于把这些事情做的很周全，他会呆在牢固的大屋子里，门和窗早就被木板加固过，热奶和饼干会整夜的放在他的床头，半夜风雪的呼啸声响起来，军官还会起床查看下他的动静。

但是在此刻，Thomas需要让自己变成军官的角色去照看诊所里的孩子们。他和Loki一起为所有的门窗加了一层防风布在里侧，然后又检查了是否有足够的柴火可以燃烧整晚，最后Loki满面忧色的去取些鸡蛋白煮，而Thomas则抱着孩子们轮流抚慰他们因为父母没有前来接送的焦躁情绪。  
“军士官知道你在这儿吧？”Loki端了食物走进房间，开口询问他。  
“Curtis？”Thomas歪了歪脑袋。然后意识到了Loki的话语所指，显然他和所有的孩子一样，被困在这儿了。  
“是的，我是说你有告诉他你在我这儿吧，因为今天你也无法准点回家了。”  
Thomas心虚的咳嗽了两声，Loki立刻明白了，带些指责神色的看着他，“所以Curtis回家后就会发现你失踪了?”  
这指控有些严厉了，但是却也合理，Thomas幻想了下Curtis回家后面对家中空空的情景，焦躁地舔了下嘴唇。  
“要不，我还是先回去？”  
“你当然不能——”Loki立刻用更加严厉的语气打断他，“你原本就不是雪国人，不熟悉暴风雪的特性，怎能试图在这样的夜晚跑出去，你得呆在这儿。”  
Thomas明白对方说的正确，却又无可避免的忧心起来，Curtis会担心他么？会不会出来寻找他，他早该留个纸条，或者如果他们在平日聊天时他提到过来这儿，此刻也就不用那么犯愁了。  
但是又一转念，也许对方巴不得他在这样的天气受些苦楚，这也正是Curtis一定要带他来雪国的原因不是么，他这样想着，心理就平静些。  
接下去的一个小时Thomas都有些魂不守舍，时不时的跑到窗边观察，希望风雪可以小一些让他离开。最后一次查看时，前门同时响起了很大的敲击声，Thomas吓了一跳，透过窗子发现门外竟然有人。  
Loki也已经冲了出来，口里嘟囔着这种破天气怎么会有人上门，他们一起用力站在门后挪开一条缝隙，让门外的人可以挤进来，然后再一齐用力迎着风雪扣上门——  
“Curtis？！”  
Thomas看到挤进来的人大吃一惊，对方几乎就要成为一个冰坨子了，深蓝色的外套上全是雪霜，而一进屋，覆在外套上的雪粒就因为炉火发出了滋滋的声音，融成了水滴下来。  
军官利落的除去了外套和帽子，转过头去对着Loki，Thomas注意到他的脸颊上有一小处带着血痂的伤口，也不知道是不是在外面被风雪割伤的。  
“抱歉，”Curtis对Loki道，“我听Tania说他在这儿——”  
Thomas在一旁惨白着脸，他已经做好要挨骂的准备了，但是军官只是很自然的询问他，  
“你没跑出去过吧。”  
“他想来着，但是被我阻止了。”Loki接过话，将Curtis的外套挂起来，引他们进入到更温暖的内屋，几个孩子被这个陌生的大个子唬住了，退后了两步。  
Curtis也愣住了，回头看着他和Loki。  
“我这里寄托孩子，偶尔。”医生简单地解释，为Curtis倒了一杯热茶。  
军官点点头坐下，冲距离自己最近的一个小男孩笑了一下，但是笑容搭配胡子的效果并不好，男孩乌溜溜的眼珠转了两圈，突然“哇”的一声开口哭了起来。  
Curtis大窘，立马站起身来满脸不知所措，他想拍拍孩子的肩膀或者揉揉他的脑袋安慰对方，但这一举动显然更加惊吓到了小家伙，男孩哭的简直是声嘶力竭了。  
“噢——甜心，”Thomas放下手里的活儿过来抱起男孩，“你是怎么了？”他用自己的额头抵着男孩的，亲昵地蹭了两下，男孩瘦小的胳膊围拢上来，软软的贴着他的圆脑袋，改为了小声的抽噎。  
“他可不是什么坏家伙——”Thomas看了眼自己的Alpha，“只是胡子有些吓人，我也这么觉得。”  
军官的胡子里都透出红来，他放下茶杯，求助似的看向医生，“我可以坐在外面——”  
Loki“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“别介意这些小崽子们，他们只喜欢Thomas。”  
Thomas有些得意的挑挑眉毛，多肉的脸颊挤成了两坨。Curtis望着他和孩子，伸手在口袋里抓了两下，摸出两枚奶糖。  
“给你。”军官剥掉糖衣，递给孩子一枚。男孩犹疑了下，糖果儿散发的甜香最终抵消了胡子的恐怖，伸手取了糖果塞进嘴巴。  
Curtis又动手剥了另一颗，递到了Thomas嘴边，Thomas咬咬下唇，张开口、舌头灵巧的卷住糖果扯进了口腔，他的舌头短暂的在Curtis的指尖停顿了下。Curtis察觉到了，飞快的放下手，两人同时别转过头，一人的舌尖带着对方身体的一丝苦咸味，另一人的指尖则还留有对方口腔的余温。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki决定以每周十枚银币的价格雇佣Thomas，后者只需在中午过后到他的诊所报道，负责看顾那些被寄托的孩子们，给他们制一顿下午茶，附带唱歌或者讲故事，总之哄的这群小崽子可以不来烦扰他就可以了。  
Thomas内心对这份差事很满意，这意味着他每月可以多出四十枚银币的额外收入，也许就可以买下心心念念的那瓶红酒，这样兴奋的心情保持到了晚上入眠的时间，他换好了睡衣，还仍旧乐悠悠地哼着歌，然后破天荒的跑到了Curtis的屋子里去。

军官也已经洗漱完毕，正靠在床头看书，狐疑地看着自己的Omega走到床边，清了清嗓子开口，  
“你每个月的军饷是多少？”  
Curtis放下书，“你问这个做什么？”  
Thomas拨弄着自己的手指，他当然不能开口告诉Alpha自己想比较下双方的收入，如果差距过大可怎么圆场。  
“你想要买什么东西么？”  
“并没有——”Thomas抿着双唇，转身跑回了房间，过一会儿又“哒哒哒”地跑回来，手上多了一件黑色西服，那是他和Curtis新婚后不久Curtis为他购置的，大抵只伴他参加了两场舞会。  
“那这件多少钱？”  
“雪国并没有这样的衣服可以买。”Curtis侧身从床上起来，穿了拖鞋给自己倒了一杯浓茶。  
“如果有呢？大概要多少钱？”  
“二百银币。”军官估算了几秒回答他。  
Thomas立刻摆出了受到惊吓的表情，“那你的军饷能买下这件衣服么？”  
“你到底想做什么？”军官的耐心被他磨完了，“我的军饷能买这个，你需要这个？”  
Thomas顾不上回答对方的话了，为自己即将到来的月收入黯然神伤。  
军官观察着他阴晴不定的圆脸，迟疑了下拉着Omega坐到床沿边。  
“你遇到什么经济问题了么？”  
Thomas摇摇脑袋，“我要去为Loki看孩子了。”  
军官思索了下这话中的含义，“每天？”  
“周末可以休息，平日下午去，他会给我报酬。”  
Curtis想着合用的词汇，“所以，你是要去工作了么?”  
“这是工作？大概算吧。”Thomas对此毫无概念，毕竟他前三十年的生活主要负责的是花销。  
“那他用什么支付你报酬？”  
Thomas抬头瞥了眼Alpha和那件价值二百银币的西服，“每周二十五枚银币，这合理么？”  
Curtis点点头，“我雇佣Tania一次是二十银币，但是她需要工作整天，考虑到你是新手，还算合理。”

“四十银币！”  
“漫天要价！”Laufeyson医生气的用医书拍打了下桌面，Thomas梗着脖子毫不示弱，  
“那你就另请高明吧！”  
“简直可笑，十五银币！”  
“你当我是叫花子嘛？三十五。”  
“亲爱的，看在我们交情的份上，二十，不会再多了，你知道你光吃就可以吃掉五银币吧。”  
“友情价，三十银币，没有我你根本搞不定这些孩子。”  
“你发情了！”  
“什么！？”  
“噢，该死的，这是真的，”医生用袖管遮挡住鼻子，跳的老远，“见鬼的，你连自己的发情期都记不清楚么？”  
Thomas吸吸鼻子，他是有些倦意，体温也比平时高了那么一点儿，但是除此之外并无什么异常，他狐疑的眨巴眼睛，“我怎么没闻到——”  
“哪个Omega会闻到自己的气味，天哪，你要把这里搞全是Omega信息素的味道了，简直太烦人了——”医生快速跑到书桌边捣鼓了一会儿，扯出一条灰色手帕遮住鼻子，然后在后脑勺上打了个结。  
Thomas大怒，“你做什么？我的信息素味——又不是屎味！”  
医生也大怒，跑到屋子的另一侧，躲在门框后边挣扎，“你这个该死的Omega，我管你什么味，我是个Alpha！”

“多久才会有药效呀——我是说....我的裤子要湿了...”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，从门后面喊话，“至少三个小时。另外别告诉我细节。”  
“可是之前我吃的那些抑制剂，从没让我的身体起这些反应——”  
“那是因为你在发情期到来之前就吃了，所以不会那么难堪，这次你吃晚了。作用就不会那么好。”  
Thomas扁着嘴回忆了下，之前他的贴身仆人负责这些，记录发情期的时间，准备好充足的抑制剂，提醒他按时服用。他尴尬的夹紧了双腿，一种难耐的空虚感侵袭着他的下体，Loki持有的Alpha信息素很弱，这也是他之前从未辨别出对方性征的原由，但在发情期的刺激下，他对周围的一切信息敏锐多了，因此现在他可以分辨出属于对方的胡椒味，这实在不怎么宜人的气味正一点一滴的从医生躲藏的屋子里飘散出来，和他自己的信息素缠绕在一起让他的四肢和头脑都更加晕沉。  
不过Loki看起来比他更紧张，几乎连腿都不敢迈出来，只是每过一会儿探出脑袋观察他的动静。  
Thomas鼓了鼓腮帮子。  
“最低二十五银币成交。”  
“这不可能！”Loki盛满怒意的绿眼睛从门框背后冒出来。  
“那我就过来了。”Thomas又吼了一声。  
医生在门背后骂了句脏话。  
“你同意了么？”Thomas挣扎着从椅子上坐起来，往医生的方向看过去，走的离他近些。  
医生立刻跳起来气急败坏道，“站在那儿别动。”  
Thomas抱着肚子，小腹有股酸楚的暖流回荡在那儿，他不适的拧紧眉毛，“我会每天准点，在天气好的时候还可以带他们出去玩，让你更清净些——”  
门被“哐当”一声撞开了，Thomas回头，Curtis有些喘气的站在门边，两颊微微发红。  
“谢天谢地。”Loki从门背后跳出来，“快把他带回去，我没有动他一根手指头。”  
Curtis走过来，圈住Thomas的肩头把他拖进怀里，食指摩挲到他的颈侧，按了按已经肿起来的腺体。Curtis的信息素味道比Loki浓重许多，在对方冲入门的那一刻，Thomas就被迎面扑来的信息素击打的歪了一歪，更不提眼下被Alpha这样裹在怀抱里，他简直就要瘫软下来了，这下他终于领悟了Tania所谓的“母狼都嗷嗷叫”的能力了。  
“谢谢你，医生。”军官开口，单手扶着自己的Omega，“你还有抑制剂么，我想他接下去几天都需要。”  
气氛沉闷的令人尴尬，已经结合的Omega不需要抑制剂是所有人都知道的道理，因为Alpha的疼爱和信息素能更好的抚慰他们的不适。而现在Curtis提出这样的要求，显然是并不准备在接下去几天为自己的Omega做些什么。  
Loki扔出了一盒药剂，“每天两次，会有些副作用，比如呕吐和头晕，这得看每个人的体质，如果他能提前吃抑制剂，就不会有这些麻烦——”  
医生谨慎地闭了嘴，把后半句话吞了回去，如果他能得到自己Alpha的疼爱，也可以避免这些。

Curtis骑了自己的马驹前来，而现在他们也要用同样的方法回去。Thomas望着眼前打鸣的马匹缩了缩脖子，Curtis揽着他的腰一托他的屁股将他翻上了马背，然后自己也骑上来，双手从他的腋下穿过来，扶着缰绳。  
“你可以靠着我。”Alpha的气息就在颈侧，撩拨的他的腺体一阵阵发疼，渴望被注入属于Alpha的力量抚慰。  
“我不该忘记自己的发情期。”Thomas有气无力地开口，发卷也无精打采的落下来。  
“这不要紧。”Curtis夹紧了双腿，抽动缰绳让马匹奔腾了起来。

Curtis一路将他搀扶进大屋，安置到沙发上盖上薄被，又打开沙发后的窗户，撤开一条缝隙让双方的信息素味都能够散开些，最后才对着阖下眼睑的Thomas开口，  
“你想吃些什么么？”  
Thomas摇晃了下脑袋，抱着膝盖把自己缩进被团，属于Curtis的味道，那股青草和土地的味道，正慢慢拥抱他的躯体，说不清楚是折磨多一点、还是安抚多一些。  
Curtis拆开抑制剂的盒子，打开内中的说明书，  
“这上面说如果在发情期期间服用，需要三到四个小时才能起作用。”  
Thomas点点头，他的腺体又肿又痛，明明Alpha就在身边，他却仍然要遭受这种折磨，Curtis又走远了一些，不知道在厨房摸索些什么，Thomas跌跌撞撞地爬起来，一手扶着自己的脖子，想走上楼梯。  
“Thomas——”军官的声音从他身后响起来，“你要去哪儿。”  
“我想上楼去躺着，我不太舒服。”如果他没有和什么鬼议员发生过那些苟且事情，如果他没有一时昏了头和自己丈夫以外的男人卿卿我我，那么现在他就可以正大光明的要求自己的Alpha给予足够的安慰了。  
Thomas被自己的念头吓到了，他在此之前从未后悔过曾经的行为。他和Curtis不对盘，他们的婚姻生活刻板又沉闷，然后他遇上了一个多么讨人喜欢的Alpha，这一切都没有错，也许那个Alpha的人选是错的，但这故事本身却没有错。  
但现在，长久被压抑在内心的真相却在此刻喷薄而出了，是他任性选择了Curtis，只为了逃脱Elaine和家族的压力，是他不郑重对待婚姻在先，所以现在他活该被愧疚折磨也活该没有脸面要求一个Omega本应该得到的爱护。

他努力地吸着鼻子，但是鼻涕水仍旧不争气的淌下来，一起涌出来的还有眼泪，争相糊在他的脸上，十分不雅，Curtis完全没弄明白是怎么回事，只能赶紧拿了毛巾抹他的脸孔。一遍遍问他“是很不舒服么？我们可以回到医生那里去。”  
“不，我再也不要见到Loki了——”Thomas干脆坐在楼梯上嚎啕大哭。  
“他只给我每周十枚银币的酬劳。”  
Curtis只得陪同他一起坐在阶梯上，为他擦鼻涕，“这不是问题，我们可以解决它。”  
Thomas继续抽噎着，回忆过往的种种，  
“我们本不该结婚，你不了解我，我也不了解你，Tania说的对，我哪能和丝毫不知道底细的Alpha就结合呢。”  
Curtis为他整理发丝和抹眼泪的双手停住了，沉默良久，Thomas大着胆子呼气，猜想对方应该不会把自己从楼梯上踹下去。  
“你说的不对，”军官抖了抖手上的毛巾，“我很了解你，Thomas。”  
“我知道你的一切，你吃东西的口味，你喜欢的服装款式，你弹的最好的小夜曲，我都知道。我也自以为对你的脾气有足够的准备了，你的孩子气，你的任性，你的懒散。我唯一不知道的是你对婚姻的要求，”军官苦笑了下，“我以为如果填满这些，你和我的结合就会是快活的。有时候我会觉得，这是我的错。”  
Thomas打了个泪嗝，略微平静了些，  
“我不该答应你的求婚，我讨厌Elaine和Anne在我背后的那些讨论，但是即便如此，我也不应该随随便便就结婚的，几乎连我自己，都不知道我对婚姻的要求是什么，又怎么能怪罪于你不知道呢。如果不是我答应了，我们就不会陷于现在的境地。”说完他又扁了扁嘴嘟囔，“你甚至连接个吻都会扎到我。”  
军官神色复杂地看了他一眼，“我都不知道我的胡子会成为我们婚姻的绊脚石。”  
Thomas立刻回击，“这也许是小事，但是累计起来却又不是，你说你了解我，那你哪能不察觉到我喜欢什么样的Alpha呢，你从来没为我改变什么——”  
“我为你去参加了无数无聊至极的舞会，为你在家里喷上能让我得该死鼻炎的香水，为了你去应酬满口胡言的政治家——”  
“你看，你的付出都是有怨言的，”Thomas叫喊起来，但立刻意识到了自己的立场，因为他甚至连“有怨言”的付出都没有过。  
“你的精神好多了。”军官突然开口。  
Thomas愣了愣，随即也发现他的腺体不再痛的一抽抽，手脚发软的现象也好多了。  
“也许是抑制剂起效了，”他自言自语，“也许也是因为和你吵了一架！”  
军官故作惊异地挑挑眉毛，“你讨厌和我接吻，却喜欢和我吵架。”  
Thomas一时语塞，发现自己竟然接不下去，脸蛋红了红，然后意识到这竟然是他们默剧般婚姻生活里少有的一句调情话，还是由军官说出口。  
Curtis不知是否也意识到了这点，别过头去，“如果好些了，你可以自己上楼去休息，我会在楼下看着。”  
Thomas看着军官衣领之间露出的脖子，现在连那儿也红透了，这让他突然很想看看对方的正面，那效果一定惊人，他不由自主的因为自己的幻想而笑起来。  
军官已经背对他站起来，有些气闷的开口，“你笑什么？”  
Thomas慢悠悠的踱上楼，“也许你可以考虑把胡子刮短点，那样你脸红的时候我可以看得更明白——”  
他在军官发急追上来之前快步跑回房间扑倒床上大笑，然后脸红红的想了下自己脑海里跳出来的后半句话，  
“那我们接吻的时候也会舒服些。”  
Thomas想，发情期一定有搅乱人心智的作用，否则他怎么会这样想呢。


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas在发情期结束后正式到Laufeyson诊所去工作，他的薪酬仍没有定论，用Loki的言论是“那要看你的表现”，虽然Thomas内心觉得这一定是对方诓骗自己的方法，但是仍然忍不住因为这小小的暗示而倍加努力。  
事实证明，他很适合这份工作。他从Tania处借了一本雪国民谣，每天哼哼唧唧的和小家伙们一起吟唱，下午茶的部分也发挥的很好，大概源于他的口味完全就是孩子，都嗜好多糖和香腻的食物，所以亲手做出的蜂蜜饼干很受好评。他甚至把自己过往玩乐时听到的那些趣事编排成了孩子能入耳的版本，也比看了一百遍的故事书要受欢迎的多。Loki则很快就学会了用他招揽生意，把Thomas像个吉祥物一样供在诊所门口，和来来往往的家庭主妇们宣扬“孩子们都喜欢Thomas”，到真的因此多了几位雇主。  
Thomas把这些都记在心里，作为自己加薪的筹码，因此心情愉悦，终日在诊所里哼着小调。而相比他，医生这几天的脸色倒是明显不佳，对待来访者的态度也很怠慢，翻阅书架时更是“乒乒乓乓”个不停。

“你看上去不怎么高兴？”送完今天最后一个孩子，一个和黄玫瑰一样新鲜娇嫩的小女孩，Thomas笑吟吟的走过来对着Loki问话，他们的情谊在前一段时间的争吵后本应告一段落，但是好在Thomas对仇恨并不敏感。  
医生冷冷地瞥了他一眼，用沾了稀释酒精的毛巾擦拭桌面。  
“你有兄弟么？”医生开口问到。  
Thomas点头，回想了下相比兄长而言永远更加沉稳和练达的Douglas，“我有个啰里啰嗦的弟弟，但是除此之外、他是完美的。”  
Loki嫌弃的看了他眼，“那我们可没什么好聊的了。”  
“你有一个不讨人喜欢的兄弟？”Thomas的好奇心被勾了起来，医生从没提起过自己的家事。  
Loki“哐”的一声将消毒酒精的瓶盖合上，“岂止讨厌。”  
Thomas托着腮帮，摆出兴致勃勃想好好聆听的脸孔，但是医生没有卖他的面子，冷哼了一声走开了。

傍晚，Thomas在餐桌上和自己的Alpha分享了这则八卦。此前，从朋友和事业角度上来说他们双方原本的交集圈很少，现在Loki成了他们交换讯息的灵魂人物。但是Curtis今天的注意力被眼前的牛排抓住了。  
Alpha用叉子翻了翻牛排，戳戳肉片纹理中的血丝，  
“这些都没有烤熟。”  
Thomas回答的迅速又理所当然，“我只是做的嫩了些。”  
这烂理由唬弄不了军官，Curtis放下了刀叉正色对他说，  
“看来我们有必要谈谈最近你对晚餐的敷衍态度。”  
那是自然的，他花了更多时间去陪伴诊所的孩子以及精心烹饪下午茶点，哪还有什么时间应付家中Alpha的肠胃啊！  
“既然你先提起了，”Thomas将胳膊交叉在胸前，卷毛气势汹汹的翘着，“现在家中不只是一个人有了收入，我也不觉得应该由一个人负担所有的家务。”  
Thomas板着脸，但是心虚程度和自己头毛嚣张的程度成正比，且不谈他明知自己的收入没有军官来的高，他也并非承担了所有家务，最重要的是他还从未提起过要将自己在诊所工作的酬劳补贴家用，这些明显的漏洞足够让他被打成筛子。但是军官只是喝了一口汤不紧不慢的开口，  
“好吧，既然如此，那我有一个主意。”  
Thomas支楞起耳朵。  
“早起对你是件痛苦的事，一向如此，那我来负责早餐，你来做晚餐，这样你就有了更多时间为晚上做准备，也不再是你一个人负担所有。”  
Thomas愣了愣，这显然是个公平的主意，他想不到什么反驳的理由。  
“这样可以么？”  
Thomas试图找出这主意里的陷阱，但这建议就和军官本身一样靠谱又周全。  
“好呀，”Thomas回答，把渗着血丝的另一块牛排也扔到了Curtis的碗里。

第二日的早晨，Thomas是循着烤南瓜饼的香甜味醒来的。他裹着毛毡毯子，赤脚踩着厚拖鞋跑下楼，长条桌旁的壁炉火烧的旺旺的，上面整齐摆放着餐点。  
Thomas咬了下嘴唇，伸出手指掰下一下块南瓜饼，用舌尖裹进嘴巴，是又软又糯的清甜滋味，他吃的眼睛眯起来，立刻坐下又盛了一碗热乎乎的杂粮粥。  
Curtis从厨房走出来，已经是军士官的装扮，胸前的徽章都佩戴的整整齐齐，Thomas想象着对方如此打扮做饭的模样，忍不住笑出声，  
“你的厨艺还算不赖。”  
Curtis在他对面坐下，“这里只有这些可吃的，我们都学会了尽可能让它们美味。”  
Thomas猝然想起了对方的身份，一个来自雪国的孤儿，他一根手指骚刮着下巴，眼珠滴溜溜的转，不去正面看着Alpha。  
“你是什么时候变成孤儿的？”问完Thomas就想把自己揉成一团塞进眼前的南瓜饼里，他上次这么措辞不恰当的时候还是试图调戏一个满身肌肉的Alpha，结果发现对方其实是Omega。  
Curtis抬头瞥他一眼，  
“雪国曾经发生过严重的饥荒，还连着战争时期，很多孩子在那段时间失去了自己的父母，包括我。”  
“那你是在孤儿院长大的么？”  
Curtis又瞥他一眼。  
Thomas讪讪的笑，“在我们那儿——这样的孩子都由孤儿院照顾。”  
“战争期间没有像样的政府机构，所有人都只顾着逃命，是Gilliam照顾了我很长一阵子。”  
“Gilliam又是谁？”

耳边巨大的锤击声将他吓了一跳，Thomas捂着耳朵，跑到自己Alpha的身边，  
“你小时候也要干这个么？”  
“他们都需要干这个。”Gilliam接过话，Edgar站在老人缺失手臂的那一侧，扶着对方孱弱的身躯。  
“打仗期间需要大量的武器，我们锤炼最简单的冷兵器，靠这个存活。”Curtis耐心的和他解释。  
Thomas边点头边偷偷打量着Gilliam，这个可以充当Curtis“养父”身份的老头，一家雪国铁器铺的拥有者。深刻的皱纹快将老人的脸埋藏起来了，佝偻的严重，需要倚靠拐杖才能行动，而空荡荡的袖管却是荣誉的刻痕，Curtis告诉他那是Gilliam为了保护孩子们而失去的。

其实他和Curtis只是将早餐时的闲聊话题做了衍生。他随口问了Alpha的童年故事，Curtis也随口回答他，至少Thomas不觉得他们的交流有多动情的部分，并且作为礼貌寒暄的一部分，军官还告诉他Gilliam仍旧活着，如果他愿意，下次探望老人时他们可以一起。  
他原本应该微笑着罗列出自己在诊所的工作，应付不过来的家中琐事，然后礼貌的拒绝Curtis，那这样一顿佐餐话题就可以完美收官。  
但是他做了什么傻事呀，Thomas回想了下当时的情景，他只是鼓着塞满南瓜饼的大腮帮子，一嚼一咽回答，“好呀，需要带什么礼物去么？”

好呀！他现在就站在这满是金属灰尘和火星儿的铁器铺了。

Gilliam倒是很高兴看见他，仅剩的一只枯瘦的手抓住他的臂膀摇晃，讲述Curtis以前待在这儿的故事，如何将沸水灌进和自己齐高的铁盆里，如何挥舞比自己胳膊细不了多少的大铁锤。  
Thomas忍无可忍，和自己的Alpha咬耳朵，“他这叫雇佣童工你知道么？”  
军官一脸无奈，“这来自于当时的特殊情况。”  
Thomas理解不了那场景，“可是你才那么小，怎么能让个孩子去打武器，再说、你打出来的长矛也一定是歪歪扭扭的——”  
Curtis气结，不再搭理他，扶着Gilliam进屋继续续旧，把Omega扔在院子中被铁炉包围。Thomas对着军官的背影做了个鬼脸，他巴不得可以一个人待会儿，而不是继续听“小Curtis怎么长成怪胡子叔叔”的故事。他在院落周围巡视了一圈，捂着鼻子观察那些打铁匠，猜想了下当时军官的模样，然后百无聊赖的跑去了院落后的湖旁。  
这里算是Gilliam的铁器铺最讨人喜欢的地方了，旁靠着一汪水绿色的湖泊，而湖对面是掩在云雾中的山峦。现下湖面上封了一层薄冰，凑近仔细瞧才能发现冰下水流的涌动，在肃杀的冬日里，缓慢而沉寂。  
“到了春天，这里会有意思的多。”  
Thomas回头，军官不知何时走了出来，又套上了那顶线帽。  
“到了春天，只要捉上泥鳅穿上引线，就很容易钓到鱼。”  
Thomas立刻联想到了鱼汤的鲜美，忍不住囫囵舔了下嘴唇，“可以到湖中间去么？”  
“你可以问Gilliam租搜木船，然后摇到湖中间去。到时对面的撒克逊山上已经长满了白蔷薇——”  
Thomas望了眼远处光秃秃的山脉，Curtis尴尬地清了清嗓子强调，“到了春天——”  
“可以在湖中心捕了鱼，然后渡到那一头到山边去吃。”Thomas嘟囔到，心头仍然记挂着鱼汤。  
Curtis点点头，Thomas继续指挥他，“可是我是不会在野外生火的，到时候你带好器具。”  
军官迟疑着点了下头。  
Thomas误解了对方的犹疑，马上补充，“我会负责调味，你是不会吃亏的。”  
然后他意识到了不对，被一切被他说的这好似是个约会似的，他的心刹时像被铁器铺的锤子乱捶般扑通扑通，垂下脑袋踢了两下土块，和军官一起无声的沿着湖边走，军官在更前边一些，他则在侧后方，他们距离不远不近，如果再近些，肩头就可以挨到一起，而如果更稍远一些则最适合牵起手——  
Thomas攥紧拳头，竟发现自己在冬日冷风的吹拂下莫名有些发汗了。  
“维察湖是雪国最美丽的湖泊。”Curtis没头没脑的又蹦了一句，声音也有些紧绷。  
Thomas应了声，顺着对方的话接下去，不去戳破在之前对方都讲过一样的话了。  
“到了春天，湖泊就不会结冰了，”Curtis只顾往前走，声音从前方向后飘。“不结冰的维察湖漂亮的像镜面一样，也像最美丽的橄榄石，非常透明却又深邃，”  
军官突然来了个转身直视着Thomas，他们的身高相仿，这让Thomas可以数到Alpha那一排睫毛，细长又温和的密布着，  
“老人们都说，维察湖就是情人的眼睛。”Curtis望着他说。  
“好呀——”，Thomas磕磕绊绊的接嘴，“那春天到了，我们就去眼睛上游一游好了。”  
这绝对是他人生里最傻气的发言，因为即便是Curtis这样的人物也因此一下笑的前俯后仰起来，Thomas只得懊恼的和“情人的眼睛”干瞪眼。


	9. Chapter 9

一开始只是指头有点痒而已。Thomas将双手压在腿下磨蹭着止痒，仍然含笑和孩子们嬉闹。到了晚上他的指头痒的越发厉害起来，因为反复的抓挠还有些红肿。第二天起床症状更严重了，关节都肿痛起来。

“没什么大不了的，只是生了冻疮。”  
Thomas带着点儿担忧求助医生，对方则很快给出了结论。他是在温暖湿润的地方成长起来的，因而对这病症不了解，借了对方无所谓口气的底气，Thomas也顺其自然的卸下忧心。

但是情形却越发糟起来，他的指头在一周后布满了不均匀的青紫淤痕，按压上去又痒又痛。他会在睡梦中不自觉的狠狠抓痒，又因为破皮的惨痛醒过来，只能用西纱布粗陋的包裹一下。  
Thomas在几个晚间尝试向自己的Alpha展示这“惨况”，带着点明晃晃的埋怨和不自知的撒娇，但是Curtis连续一周晚归，用餐时也只是迅速的扒拉几口，眼眶里满是血丝。

今日Curtis回到家中的时间比平时更晚些，可是大厅中的长条桌上没有已经准备好的晚餐，座椅上也没有他的Omega，壁炉的火势也微弱的很，火焰挣扎着跳动。军官走过去，顺手将帽子搁到了桌面上，然后拿起拨火棍拨弄了两下柴火，心不在焉的呼唤自己Omega的名字。  
“Thomas？”  
Curtis最终在对方卧室的床铺上一眼看到了拱成一大团的棉被，Alpha走过去掀开被子，Omega的脸因为缺氧红的厉害，睫毛被某种液体打湿了黏糊在一起，鼻头皱的缩起来。  
“你怎么了？”Curtis的手搭上Thomas的额头，将对方细软的卷发拨开些。并没有发烧的迹象。“不舒服么？”  
Thomas别过头只留给军官一个后脑勺，将两只手掌交叠起搁到下巴下，Curtis注意到了上头缠绕的纱布以及些微干涸的血迹。  
Alpha的眉头拧起来，发出疑问的咕哝声，牵过Thomas的手掌小心翼翼拆开纱布查看，指腹划过那些丑陋的淤痕，最后停在对方的手背上安抚性的拍了拍，  
“你长了冻疮，我会去问Tania要些膏药——”  
“Loki已经配了些药给我。”Thomas将手掌抽回来，背对他躺下去。  
Curtis凑过去将他团成一团缩到胸腹下的衣服拉好扯平，“好的，那这会很快好起来。现在打算去吃点什么东西么？”  
“不，”Thomas把被子蒙到了脑袋上，“我不想吃任何东西。”他的语音因为忍耐哽咽而有些奇怪的走调，Curtis叹了一口气，再次将他从被窝里挖出来，捧起他的圆脸。  
“这没什么好哭的，Thomas。雪国的人们经常会得——”  
“可是我不是雪国人！我也不属于雪国——”Thomas将一个枕头甩到了Alpha的脑袋上，Curtis后退了一小步，Thomas从男人紧绷的下巴判断出他在忍耐怒意。  
“你可以为了生病而不高兴，”Curtis开口，“没人会因为这个好受，但是得适可而止——”  
“不，”Thomas凶狠的半撅着嘴唇，“这就是你想要的，”他伸出伤痕累累的手，“你想要看我受罪！”  
“起来，然后去填饱你的肚子。”Curtis的声音冷下去，Thomas注意到对方胡子中甚至还有没有融化干净的雪粒，眼珠的蓝和脸颊上两坨不知哪儿沾染到的灰尘形成了鲜明的对比。  
“现在我的手终于不能弹琴了，”Thomas下巴倨傲地扬了扬，眼眶却一下子红起来，“无论这里有没有钢琴。”  
Curtis强硬的表情因他的话而出现了一丝碎裂，“你在想些什么呀，谁告诉你的这些，”Alpha的声音放软了，带着深深的疲倦和无可奈何。  
积蓄已久的泪水终于从Thomas的眼眶里流出来，落在他的鼻骨旁，“我简直快变成一个残废了——”  
Curtis靠过来拉住他的手，声音里是极大的耐心和温和，“我知道这是有点难熬，但是如果妥善敷药会好的很快，并且这绝不会影响你的弹琴。”  
“其实我没那么喜欢弹琴——”Thomas吸了吸鼻子，Curtis伸出手将他鼻翼上的那一点儿水珠抹去。  
“一个贵族Omega都得会弹几首曲子，”他怪声怪气学着Elaine的腔调，“她总是那么说，但是现在我却有些怀念摸琴键的日子了。那..那总比摸土豆好。”  
Curtis摊手，“可是你饿了的时候总不能啃琴键吧。”  
“可是原本有人替我做这些——”Thomas扁着嘴开口，但是内心却没那么难过，不再有胸腔被醋浸泡的酸胀感，“我本可以不做这些。”

“那他有生气么？”Loki慢悠悠地开口。医生今天良心发现的来探望Thomas，还带来了特意熬煮过的药材。  
病状下的人容易感动，Thomas裹着毯子缩在沙发上，觉得眼下坐在正对面，用裹着药渣的纱布团为他细心的揉手的Loki简直像极了他可爱的酒鬼祖母Margaret，不知不觉间就将自己和军官的婚姻状况全盘托出。  
“他没有生气，”Thomas有些得意的哼笑了声，“事实上，昨天是Curtis做了晚餐。”  
Loki翻了翻眼皮，不知道这有什么值得骄傲的。但是医生擅长掩藏情绪，挤出软膏，将Thomas被药汁浸润过的手背涂满，“你可以休息到这个周末，药膏需要每天涂抹三遍，这样会好的很快。”  
Thomas嬉皮笑脸的藏进毯子里，拖长了音，“那我今天没法做晚餐了——”  
医生推了推金丝边眼镜，“给你带了奶酪乳清和面包干。”  
Thomas笑的快没边了。

医生原本希望留到Curtis回来，同军士官打过招呼再离开，但是等到夜快深了，对方仍然没有出现。  
Thomas开始不安分的在客厅中溜圈。  
Loki坐的很笃定，“他最近要负责指挥炸雪，的确会晚一些。”  
Thomas觉得这词汇听着不怎么舒适，“什么是炸雪?”  
Loki伸出一根手指指着窗外，画了一个圈，“那些堆积的雪，特别在山体上的，如果雪崩将很严重，为了预防需要在雪层没有这么厚的时候安放炸弹提前引发小雪崩。”  
“你是说用炸弹让雪崩提前到来？”  
“也可以这么理解，在雪层的厚度无法制造出巨无霸崩塌之前。”  
Thomas坐到沙发前，攥着自己的衣摆，“这听上去不怎么安全。”  
“嗯哼，”Loki点头，“是很不安全，但总要有人去做，如果不去处理，一次暴风雪的雪层堆积足以毁掉中心城镇。这需要勘测很多信息，还需要安放炸弹，引爆，以及引爆后的除雪，民众无法干这个，常年是驻军负责这件任务。”  
Thomas把背挺的直了些，他想起了Curtis近日的连续晚归，想到他续的过长明显没有打理过的胡子，以及总是布满血丝的眼眶。  
“那么...他做这些已经有些时候了——”Omega自言自语起来。  
“从上次的暴风雪后，”Loki回答他。  
“可Curtis从没和我说过这些——”Thomas的声音里带了点不自觉的失落。医生莫名其妙地看他，“告诉你做什么呀——我是说，你又不明白这些。”  
Thomas的脸颊鼓起来，他的确不明白，也许需要花些时间同他解释，但是一想到Curtis连这些耐心都给不到他，心头就有些难以言喻的闷。事实上是，这让Thomas意识到从城邦迁移到了雪国，军官已经很久没有和他分享那些军中的差事和任务了，在他们婚姻刚开始的日子，Curtis还挺热衷和他交流这些，尽管自己都听的昏昏欲睡。  
Thomas掰扯碎了一片面包，“的确，反正我也没有兴趣。”但是说完这句后他的心情再也没有好起来，医生也等的不耐烦，双方都心不在焉的闲扯了一段后便匆匆告别，然后只过了一小会儿，敲门声便响起来，Thomas猜想是军官回来了，却不大提得起劲儿去开门。  
“Thomas——开门——”  
然而门外传来的是医生的声音。  
Thomas从沙发上坐起来去开门，医生还来不及等待大门全部打开就侧身挤了进来，向来冷静的眉眼间带了点儿焦急。  
“出了些问题，”对方没头没脑的开口，Thomas听不明白，Loki的眉毛紧拧着似乎在斟酌怎么说下去，“我刚出门，跑了没多久，他们就来找我，你得跟我一起去。”  
“去哪儿？”Thomas满头雾水。  
“Curtis，镇子上的人说今天的炸雪出了些问题，有人受了伤。”  
Thomas只觉得胸腔被狠狠撞击了一下，他在自己反应过来之前就冲出屋子，Loki跟在他后面几乎追赶不上。“天哪——你至少穿件外套！”  
被冷风一吹的脑子瞬间冷静了不少，Thomas跑回屋子随意拿了一件厚实的棉衣边穿边向马厮跑去，“我们骑马能快点。”他被黑暗中的石块绊了下脚蹭到了砖墙，Loki跑上来拽住他，一路拉着他向前。  
“Curtis，Curtis，”Thomas念叨了两遍Alpha的名字好让自己的嘴唇不抖的那么厉害，“那些人有没有告诉你Curtis受伤了么？”  
他们已经摸索到了马厮，Thomas解开了Curtis最喜欢骑的那匹黑色鬃毛的，马儿不安的用前蹄铲了两下地面。  
医生没有回答他，只是沉默地将他扶上马，然后自己也翻上来。  
Thomas感觉脸庞被某种液体打湿了，他用袖口蹭了两下，Loki伸手摸了摸他蓬松的头毛。  
“军士官也受伤了，噢，亲爱的，”医生摸到了他湿润的脸庞，“坚强点，我想他现在需要你。”

他们在夜风中一路前行，脸和双手都被割的生疼，经过了颠簸才终于到了炸雪的地方，熙攘的人群和到处竖立的火把把这里照亮的和白天似的，穿着军装的士兵们已经搭起了临时帐篷，Thomas能看到用来运送伤员的担架就在帐篷的门口。他几乎要从马上跌下来。  
“镇上的Laufeyson医生和军士官的丈夫。”Loki叫唤到，拉了下缰绳，几个士兵围拢过来，Thomas立刻认出了Edgar，对方的脑袋上也缠绕着绷带，他从马上一下跳下来，几乎撞上了勤务官——  
“Edgar，”Thomas从没觉得对方如此亲切过，他几乎才开口叫对方的名字，眼泪就再次从眼眶里冒出来了。  
“先生，您怎么来了。”Edgar摸摸他冰凉的手，“您应该待在家里。”  
“我应该待在我的Alpha身边，告诉我Curtis在哪儿？他在这儿的哪个帐篷里？”  
“您现在不能去见他，”Edgar拉住他，“医生仍然在他身边，他被雪崩引发的气流冲晕了，炸弹量有问题，引发了比我们预计严重的小雪崩，军士官在最前面——他总是在最前面。”  
“我知道了——”Thomas用力的咬住下嘴唇，他的嘴巴里全是泪水的咸味儿，耳朵一阵一阵的轰鸣，“那我现在能做些什么？我能在帐篷外面等着么？”  
“当然，当然先生。”Edgar拽着他，Loki已经离开他们去别处帮忙了，他们穿过临时搭建起来的营地，不断有城镇上的居民围拢过来，带着食物和柴火来帮忙，但是为了不更混乱点，营地的周围已经用木桩简陋地围成了一圈。  
他们最终停在了最靠边的帐篷，帐篷的门半掀开，Thomas可以看到进进出出的人们。  
“您可以看一眼，先生。”Edgar站在门边，招收示意他走过去，Thomas靠过去，身体抑制不住的颤栗，他大概只瞟了一眼，什么都没看到，立刻转过身，“我不敢——Edgar，”他用手捂住嘴巴，深怕呜咽声会打扰到里面仍在治疗的医生，因为剧烈的压抑肩膀抽搐的厉害，Edgar抱住他，围住他的脑袋，勤务官的身体也在颤抖，  
“我不敢看，我是怕——我现在没法儿见到这些——”他的眼泪和鼻涕汹涌的流出来，都擦在了勤务官的肩膀上，但是此刻远顾不上什么体面了，“他会死么？”  
他终于把最深刻的那点问了出来，然后刹时仿佛带有奇效般的冷静了下来，在此之前他几乎都不能咬字了。  
“他的情况不好，先生。医生说气流冲断了肋骨，如果刺伤肺部，那会非常麻烦。”  
“好，”Thomas回答了一个字，深吸了两口气，放开Edgar，用手抹了下眼睛，  
“我想我不能在这等他，这太冷了，现在不适合生病。”他继续说下去，嗓音因为刚才的哭泣夹杂着浓重的鼻音，  
“找个地方让我待着，可能还要给我一块能擦脸的玩意儿，随便什么——”Omega又用手蹭了下脸，  
“当医生从里面出来的时候，我需要立刻知道所有的情况，然后我要去见他。”  
Edgar望着他，对他行了个简单的礼，“遵照您的命令，先生。”


	10. Chapter 10

在看守Curtis的大夫出来之前，Thomas大概在黑暗中枯坐了一个小时。Edgar将他安置在一个临近Curtis的小帐篷里，里面还躺着几位受了轻伤的士兵正在浅眠，发出均匀的鼾声，Thomas不愿占用伤员们的床位，席地坐在一块厚防水布上，Edgar在中途为他送来一小罐酒，用来驱寒。  
他们并肩坐在一块儿，交替分享着酒，谁都不愿意多话，直到帐篷门被“刷拉”一下掀开，Loki的脑袋从外面探进来，  
“他没事了。”  
医生只用一句话就划开了沉默，Edgar在他身边爆发出了一声小小短促的欢呼，Thomas仍旧坐在那儿，脸颊散发着和周围温度不符的热意。  
Loki挪进来点了下他的脑袋，“快起来，你不想见他么？”  
Thomas摸到医生的大腿，拉着对方的裤子站起来，眼神依旧是定定的，“我说——这代表，他不会死了？”  
“你在说什么呀，”Loki嫌弃的拍开他的手，“当然不会啦，现在你们要分开仍只有离婚一条路。”

Thomas完全不敢触碰Curtis，他站在那儿手足无措，看着Loki和另一个医生小心翼翼的为仍旧昏迷的男人做检查。  
“我们用了点儿麻醉剂。”Loki抬头和他讲话，“所以他会昏睡一段时间，大概几个小时。在此期间你能在这儿看着他么？”  
Thomas立刻点头，然后又仓皇地摆了摆手。  
“别过分担心——”Loki也已经忙碌了整晚，声音透满倦怠，用还戴着塑胶手套的手安慰似的搂了下他的脖颈，“现在可只有你了。”

距离Curtis清醒过来前的这几小时闲余，却几乎一刻都不能停歇。  
起先Thomas在帐篷里呆愣了一小会儿，脑子里满是浆糊，不知该何去何从，以至于不得不钻出帐篷吹了会儿冷风来寻求冷静。然而这竟然是管用的，他的心中开始有了些主意，先让Edgar牵了来时的马驹，赶回大屋去取些必要的物资，关于这点他和Edgar还险些发生了争执，勤务官坚持由自己代为完成这差事，而Thomas意识到让一个刚磕破脑袋的家伙骑马太不合逻辑，最后还是他占了上风，Edgar则不情不愿的留在原地看守Curtis。  
Thomas一路在马背上念叨着要拿取的东西以免自己在慌乱下遗忘，但是等到马匹停在大屋前的时候，他还是有些慌不择路了。他迅速从厨房拿了些方便处理的食物，例如腌制好的牛肉，已经切好洗净放在一块可以立刻煮汤的一袋蔬菜，二瓶牛奶，全部囫囵的塞到一个大篮子里。随后又冲进卧室，从自己以及Curtis的衣柜中各取了两套洁净的衣裳，犹豫了几秒后他甚至提溜上了军官的那顶线帽。还从Curtis的床头顺了一册书，也许这可以帮助苏醒后的Alpha从疼痛中分散注意力，Loki提醒过他，那将会非常折磨人。  
Thomas将所有的这些抱在一起，请Tania帮自己租了一辆小马车，然后再将那头黑色的马驹交到年长Alpha的手里，胡乱说了几句安慰话，在交换了一个匆忙的脸颊吻之后，Thomas便将自己和所有的物什一起火急火燎地运回了营地。

但是这仍然不到休息的时候，回到营地后Thomas又忙着检查了柴火，帐篷必须是热烘烘的，盘点了Loki留下的医疗品，扎成白卷的绷带和口服药。  
等到所有的物件都归拢整齐了，Omega才略感舒心地起了一个小火炉，煮上蔬菜汤，这儿需要被照顾的不仅是Curtis一人，他招呼Edgar过来，强迫勤务官就着干面包喝了一小碗汤，又为对方换了干净的绷带。  
他像只陀螺似的转悠着这一切，直到停摆时疲劳感才像水流般从四肢百骸涌进来，Thomas昏昏沉沉的靠到军官的床侧，脑袋搁到对方的腰旁，  
“这一切都得要你还回来。”他含糊的呓语了几句，终于沉沉睡过去。

Thomas再次醒来是因为脸上火辣辣的痛感，伴随着一声严厉的叫唤，他晃了晃神，用了几秒思虑当下的情况，然后“腾”地一下坐了起来。  
Loki站在他的身旁甩手，“掐的我痛死的了，还都是口水。”  
Thomas顾不得理他，连忙凑到仍然躺着的Alpha面前，仿佛对方脸上有朵花儿似的猛瞧，  
“他醒过来了么——”对方的眼眸在他说话的一瞬间睁开了，Thomas被吓了一跳，却还楞在那儿和Alpha对视。  
“他醒了有一会儿了，”Loki将他碍事的脑袋拨开道，“只是还不能讲话。”  
Thomas大惊，比划了半天，才怯生生地开口，“你，你是说Curtis变成哑巴了？”  
床上军官的身体猛烈地抖动了下，Loki翻了个大白眼，  
“他要被你气死了——肋骨断了两根，开口说话会非常疼痛，所以我建议他保持安静。”  
Thomas似懂非懂的点头，凑到军官面前又细细看了起来，对方居然露出一脸不想被他打量的神情，甚至将脑袋微微转向了另一侧。Thomas不管不顾，对方脖颈间跳动的脉搏和起伏的胸膛对他来说近乎美景，他贪婪地将脑袋搁到对方的肩头嗅了嗅，奇妙的嫩草和土壤的混合气味，他Alpha的味道。

于是照顾无法说话的Curtis对Thomas来说成了一种新的体验，不仅是让他产生了双方身份错位的错觉，毕竟往日Curtis更多的是那个打点一切的人，还让让他产生了一些胆大的念头并付诸实际。  
例如他会仿照以前Alpha的口气训斥Curtis无法将他煮的牛肉和汤全部食用完，看着对方含着最后那口汤汁无声的抗议。  
好吧，他也许做的有点儿太多了，但是没有足够的营养吸收怎样来恢复健康呢？  
他还故意在Alpha面前大嚼对方最不喜欢的甘草糖，将整个帐篷都弄成那个气味。反正军官也无法像之前那样将所有的糖果全部扔掉。  
还有几次，他们用完了食物Thomas却没有收拾残余，在他抱着鼓起的肚子倒在帐篷里懒洋洋地打哈欠时，Curtis瞪着那些未清洗的锅碗，眼神的热意足以将那些器具灼烧出一个洞。  
当然他也是会做一些温馨的事情来让Curtis好受些，他在某个月色柔亮的晚上读了从家中取来的那册书，那其实是一本诗集。另一个夜晚，他坐在地上，手指搁在床板上将床铺模拟成了琴键，在上边俏皮的用手指点来点去，然后口中随着手指的滑动哼出小夜曲。Curtis躺在那儿，眉毛微微拧起，表情确实放松的。Thomas知道他在倾听，别问他为什么，他就是知道。

等到Curtis可以不用负担太多痛苦的坐起身的时候，Thomas终于得以实现他所有愿景清单上的第一位。为此，他可是做足了准备。  
Thomas看着眼前的Alpha笑的脸颊鼓起来，  
“猜猜我们要做什么？”他夸张地比划了下横在自己和Curtis之间的工具。对方只是瞥了他一眼便将脸转过去，Thomas不觉得扫兴，甚至挑衅意味十足地托着军官的下巴将他的脑袋重新转回来。  
“我们要让你变个样。”Thomas舔了舔自己的嘴唇，将脸凑近对方。“变得清洁——和端正一点。”  
军官的眼神严厉起来，而Thomas已经学会了去读懂这双蓝眼睛。  
“好吧，”Thomas点头，“你想让我停止。”  
“可是，”他退后，拿起了一把剃刀推开，“刮胡子又不是什么坏事。”

浓密的泡沫抹了Curtis整脸，还发出些清淡的果香，Thomas满足的噏动鼻子，小心翼翼地将那些弄到Curtis脖子里的泡沫用手指刮去。  
“现在开始你不能随便移动了——我可不想划伤你。”Thomas自顾自的嘀咕，将剃刀沿着军官的下颚骨曲线小心翼翼的划出第一道弧线，一些胡茬儿和泡沫团在一起掉落在地面铺陈好的旧报纸上。  
“你看，这一点儿也不可怕，很容易。”Thomas用手指轻轻按了下那块已经露出来的青色肌肤，被剃短的胡子根有些刺手，摸上去微痒和扎手，他却觉得很好玩，不自觉的又多磨蹭了一会儿，Curtis不耐烦起来，或者有些生气了，扭动脖子去逃离他的手指。  
“没事，没事，”Thomas再次摆正对方的脑袋，他在心中已给军官设定了“时刻害怕失去自己大胡子”的病症，因此用一种诱哄孩子的口吻絮絮叨叨。  
“没有胡子会让你显得年轻。”  
“看上去清爽又整洁。”  
“讨人喜欢的多。”  
“你不是那种企图用胡子来证明Alpha威严的可笑家伙是吧。”  
他围着军官转来转去，手上的活儿一点也不停歇，嘴上则啰嗦到可怕，男人的下巴轮廓愈来愈明显，Thomas眼睛眯起来，像在欣赏一件自己精心打造的艺术品。等到男人脸上的每一寸曾被胡子扎根过的肌肤都袒露了出来，Thomas才满意的长吁了一口气，用手指拭掉额头沁出来的汗珠，俏皮的眨了眨眼珠，  
“噢，你瞧——”他离得远一些，打量了会军官，脸颊变得有点发红，忍不住垂下脑袋踢了踢脚尖才抬头，“这挺好的——”  
这简直好的有点过分了，Thomas瞪着Curtis，发誓这是有史以来第一次他看清楚了对方的长相，这根本有点——  
在他的脑袋瓜想出更加适合的形容词之前，军官的胸腔微微起伏了两下，嘴唇微启，  
“给我适可而止，Thomas。”


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas心中那些被称之为勇气的小泡沫在军官可以开口说话的那个下午爆破了，Curtis对他挥手，Thomas都怀疑对方是想把他拉过去揍一顿，他忐忑不安地渡过了整个午后和傍晚，直到晚间再也避无可避，他磨蹭着挪进帐篷的时候，Curtis正坐在床沿用完好的那只胳膊拿着他带来的书册阅读。  
Edgar已为他们预备好了清洁的热水，在之前的每个晚间，Thomas都负责这活儿，他会将毛巾绞热，然后细心的替军官擦拭脸庞和身体，避开那些受伤肿痛的地方。  
而现在Curtis显然已经在等待他做相同的工作了，Thomas深吸口气，举起毛巾面目笃定盖到军官脸上，  
“你瞧，”他大喇喇的开口，“现在终于可以擦干净你的脸了。”  
军官一下抓住了他的手，Thomas吓得哇哇大叫起来，但是却不敢胡乱移动，他担心撞到对方受伤的那一只手臂，于是只能像只斗败的公鸡耷拉着脑袋蜷缩在军官的胳膊里。  
“我只是和你开玩笑。”他委屈兮兮地瘪起嘴，觉得为了胡子吓唬他的男人有些小气。  
Curtis瞧他一眼，“我只想告诉你毛巾太烫了。”

他们在营地又滞留了两天才决定回到大屋，而Curtis决定雇佣Tania在这段期间照料他们的决定这让Thomas不怎么高兴，他自认此前将军官照顾的很周到，然而显然对方不怎么认为。Thomas因此摆了几天臭脸，然后又觉得自己操心的莫名其妙，毕竟雇佣一个仆人是他到达雪国后提出的第一个要求，而现在恰巧实现了，他应该享受日头高照时仍能滚在羽绒被中的这份惬意，而不是像有自虐综合征似的期盼着去厨房干活。  
Tania极其娇宠他，近乎到了纵容的地步，会乐呵呵的将午餐端至他的床头，让Thomas倦怠在床榻上用餐，Curtis对此只有叹气，即使Alpha眉头深皱着站在两间卧室的通道间，Thomas也只是哼唧了几下把屁股留给对方。  
用过午餐瞌睡并没有好一点，Thomas调整了下姿势想重新让自己陷进床榻，Loki却突然悄无声息的从门外闯了进来，  
“外面的雪刚刚好，”Loki开口，医生一定是进了大屋就径直来卧室找他了，外套也没及时脱下，此时才褪下来交给跟在他身后走进来的Tania。  
“我们去玩雪么？”  
Thomas对待Loki的态度比以前要机敏了很多，他鼓着脸颊狐疑地打量对方，“你才不会喜欢玩雪。”  
“噢，得了吧，”医生翻了翻眼皮，“我还是喜欢你以前的蠢样子。是孩子们，这简直是折磨，他们想要玩雪，特别是那对最烦人的兄妹。”  
Thomas还未来得及开口嘲笑对方，就有两个肉团子猛然砸向他的床，Thomas半撑着胳膊弯了弯腰，只来得及接住其中一个。  
“嗨，甜心，好久不见。”他搂抱住倒在他怀里咯咯笑的女孩儿，在对方光洁圆乎的额头“啵儿”地印了个吻。  
受到冷落的另一个肉团子立刻将脸皱了起来，Thomas忙不迭地托着孩子的屁股墩儿将对方抱起来转了一圈，“还有你，我的小天使。”  
Loki对着Tania干巴巴地开口，“你瞧，我就是乐意见他们在一起的场面。”

他们决定到大屋前的空地去玩雪，正如医生说的，积雪刚刚好，银白妩媚地铺陈了厚厚一层，日头也正耀眼，Thomas穿着那件Curtis买下的灰斗篷在雪地上和肉团子们追逐。医生不愿意加入他们，点了一根烟站在旁边围观。  
“这不公平。”只玩了一会儿，Thomas就气哼哼地跑回医生的身边，“我不能二对一。”  
肉团子们机灵的很，Thomas搞不懂他们的小胳膊是怎么团出那么具有杀伤力的雪团子并准确无误地砸在他的脑门上。  
Loki在孩子们看不到的角度对着Thomas竖起一根中指表达自己不会参与这项活动的决心。Thomas捶了医生一拳作为回击，颇为为难的去看Tania，显然让一个上了年纪的老人在雪地中滑来滑去也不合时宜。他思虑了半响还是将Curtis从屋子中拖出来。  
军官的一只臂膀还缠绕着绷带，外面披着深蓝色的大衣，脑袋上一如既往地顶着线帽，只是光洁的下巴终于从毛茸茸中拯救了出来。  
肉团中的一个，那个喜欢将手指塞在嘴中吮吸的男孩子，好奇的凝视着军官的新面目，然后小声哼唧了一下张开双臂，跌跌撞撞的跑到了军官的腿边。Curtis微微弯下腰，用粗糙的指头蹭了蹭男孩柔嫩的脸颊。  
“Pietro！”Thomas跑过来蹲下，捏男孩的脸，“你还记得他么？上次在诊所把你吓哭的那一个。”  
这话点醒了男孩记忆深处的惶恐，他放开了军官的腿躲到了Thomas的身后，Omega洋洋得意的斜了眼军官，继续道，“等会儿他会用雪球把你砸晕。”

Thomas规定军官站在场边支援，并且贴心地丈量好了方位和距离让对方的视野可以时刻注意到战况，一切就绪后他满意的拍拍对方的胸膛退开，“你要帮我知道么？如果他们拿雪球砸我，你就要砸他们！”  
“说真的，两个大人对付两个孩子？”Loki在旁边冷幽幽地开口，Thomas“切”了一声，“他可断了一只手。”  
断了一只手的人肉雪球机倒是不生气，甚至试扔了两个雪球测试，Thomas很惬心，重整旗鼓跑回赛场和两个肉球开始恶斗。结果没一会儿又被对方攻击的招架无力，医生和军官非常笃定的看他左挡右躲，鼻尖和脸颊都被砸的通红，  
“Curtis——”Omega实在受不了了，大叫着求援，Loki蹲下来给军官团了一个巨无霸球体塞到对方的手里。  
军官皱眉头，“这对孩子来说太夸张了。”  
“谁让你砸孩子们的？”医生扬扬眉毛，“砸那个脸最大的。”

被倒戈的怨念一直延续到了晚上，当军官用糖果和甜饼博得了肉团子们的信任一起围着火炉讲故事的时候，Thomas决定让自己在角落的阴影里发霉，直到红头发的女孩子来给他撒娇让他坐回去。  
“Thomas，”这个叫Django的姑娘是个小机灵鬼，她奶声奶气的黏在Omega身上卷着他的头发玩，“我们来玩接龙游戏好么？”  
“什么接龙？”Thomas坐回沙发，挤到两个孩子的中间，顺手从男孩子手里抢过了Curtis给的棒棒糖，无视对方眼眶里积攒起来的雾气，  
“这是为了你好，吃太多糖会得蛀牙。”Thomas凶声凶气地对对方说，然后坦荡荡的将糖果塞进了自己的嘴巴。  
“你来学我就可以——”Django抱着他，哼唱了一句儿歌然后“吧唧”一下献给了他一个湿哒哒的吻。  
“好吧，宝贝儿，”Thomas的一侧脸颊被糖果顶的鼓起来，他接着Django的儿歌哼下去，然后亲吻了那个被他抢夺走糖果的男孩Pietro。  
对方暂时忘却了美味消失的痛苦，陷入了另一轮更可怕的忧思，Pietro眨巴着眼珠在冷着面孔的Loki和没了大胡子仍然很可怕的军官之间来回巡梭，最后跑到Curtis那儿在军官的下巴上小小“啾”了一口，Curtis的嘴角牵动了一下，摸了摸Pietro的脑袋将儿歌继续下去，嗓音有些沙哑和低沉，却很匹配被暖暖的驴火和毛茸茸毡子包围的他们。吟唱完后，Curtis才把Django抱过来抵着女孩的额头问，  
“可以么？”  
Django的脑袋点的飞快把胖脸颊凑到Curtis的唇边，让对方可以给她一个亲吻，然后她又重新跑回了Thomas的身边，开始了下一轮，这样进行了三次之后，女孩发现了不正确的地方，她尖叫着示意所有人停下，然后挺起胸膛站出来指着Loki，  
“这样对他不公平，我们应该带他一起玩！”  
Loki正悠然的坐在单人沙发上阅读，“噢，不——”医生扶了下额头，“宝贝，我们没有必要这样——”  
“不！”Django比医生态度坚决的多，她气势凶狠地冲过去，就像一枚小炮弹，然后无比响亮的在医生脸上印了个吻，那里马上起了一个小小的红斑。  
“好吧——”医生放下交叠在一块儿的腿，拉过Pietro亲吻。  
“嘿，你还没唱歌呢——”Thomas恶劣的开口，对方朝他翻了个大白眼才不情不愿地哼了两句。“我究竟为什么要陪你们玩这些——”  
Pietro这次的选择显然比上次要简单的多了，男孩晃悠悠地跑到Thomas身边亲了亲Omega的手背，将抉择交给了Omega。  
Thomas用手背擦了擦嘴巴，意识到了现下的处境。  
“说的是....我也不要玩这幼稚的游戏——”  
“不，”医生抱着双肘饶有兴致的看向他，“我现在倒觉得很有趣了。”  
Thomas凶狠地瞪回去，Django和Pietro则并排趴在他的面前，眼珠一眨也不眨。  
“好吧——”Thomas咳嗽了两声，将脸转过去对着Curtis，军官的脸庞在火光的阴影中有些看不清，他闭了闭眼睛，迅速凑过去在对方的下巴处落下一个吻。  
这可没什么难的，更何况对方还剃了胡子！他再也不会感觉在亲吻一团钢丝球了。

现在只剩Curtis了，Thomas舒了一口气，向后倒进沙发中，但是背脊还没贴到柔软的靠垫，就被人托住了臂膀，他的眼睑一热，Curtis的吻印在那儿，像一层羽翼刷过。  
“你犯规了！”  
Django的尖叫声再次响起来，跳出来指着军官，“这个游戏不准亲亲你的上一位！你应该亲我！”  
医生终于忍不住了，趴在座椅上毫无形象的大笑起来。


	12. Chapter 12

Anne怀孕了。  
消息传来时，Thomas正在马厩替chestnut，Curtis那头黑色的坐骑打理鬃毛，兴奋难抑的他一下蹦起来踢翻了脚边的水桶，chestnut不满的从鼻孔里低低喷了两口气，在主人Curtis的眼神制止下，才没有用蹄子蹬翻眼前人的屁股。

“你能想象么？我就要有个侄子了，小小软软的婴儿，他的脸会有多小，可能才和我的巴掌一样大。”Thomas伸出手掌摊开，在Tania面前晃了晃。  
“谁知道呢，先生。但是来自您家族的孩子一定非常可爱。”老年的Alpha展开手中挑选了已久的物件，一件簇新的羊绒质地的婴儿连体裤。  
“这个怎么样？”Tania问道，“上好的羊绒不会伤到孩子的肌肤，足够轻薄但是又很保暖。”  
“而且还是可人的粉蓝色。”Thomas满足地抚摸手上毛绒又温暖的织物，“我都可以想象它匹配小娃娃脸上两坨红晕时的模样了。就要这个Tania，带你来购买礼物真是好选择。”Thomas边说边掏出随身携带的小小的银蓝色荷包，他从Loki那里支取了先前工作的酬劳来给自己的还未出生的侄子购买礼物。  
“仅有一件可能会显得有点寒酸，”Thomas不安地舔弄了下嘴唇对Tania开口，“你知道的，他是出生在Hammond家族的婴儿，应有尽有。但是这是我现在仅能给予的了。希望他喜欢。”  
“他会喜欢的，先生。”Tania让商贩用漂亮的蜜色牛皮纸将小连体裤仔细包裹起来，还在外边用同色系的缎带扎了个大大的蝴蝶结才交到Thomas手里，“您瞧先生，谁会拒绝这样一份礼物呢？”

首要任务的圆满完成让Thomas心情良好，荷包中剩余的银币是Curtis提供的“家用”，足够他们买到接下去日子中所需的肉奶和蛋，Thomas还计划偷偷买一罐上好的蜂蜜来犒劳自己，同时还由于年长的Alpha在这段日子替他分担了许多，Thomas还想悄悄给Tania购买一份额外的礼物，例如一顶造型别致又保暖的呢绒小帽，绝对不是土包子才戴的那种线帽。  
他亲昵地挽着Tania的胳膊在人群中穿梭，眼神晃来晃去，最后停留在一处熙攘的人群。  
“那边在做什么？”Thomas踮起脚想看的明白些，却只看到了一辆乌黑的敞篷大马车，和挤成一堆的人们。  
“一定是拍卖会。”Tania也随着他一起张望，“如果有人家需要搬离此处，他们会将一些带不走的或者不再需要的东西拿出来拍卖——”  
“那太好了！”Thomas跳起来，一下窜到前面去，“快点儿，Tania，我正想看看有没有漂亮的银质烛台。”  
Omega欢欣鼓舞地在往人群中挤，一会儿就把脑袋探到了最前方，马车上有好些樱桃木的大箱子，全部打开着，漂亮的丝绒连衣裙，陈旧发黄的书册，闪闪的绿松石挂件都摊落在里面。  
Thomas冲Tania俏皮地挤挤眼，“这是户好人家，我们要仔细瞧瞧可以淘到什么好物件。”  
他很快就看到了最好的一件“物件”。它是单独用一辆货车运来的，安静地陈列在马车的侧面，上面罩着深绿色的丝绒罩子，那上边积攒了些灰尘，但是Thomas仍能从露出来的边角判断出这是一架漂亮的、胡桃木色的钢琴。  
“这真是一个美人——”Thomas喃喃地走到钢琴的旁侧，小心翼翼地掀开罩袍的一角来观察，线条优美光润的琴盖和琴身上还留有木材本身一些可爱的小斑点和纹理。  
“您想试试它么，先生？”拍卖主持人发现了他，跑来很亲切地询问。  
Thomas后退一步摆摆手，“不——不，我只是有点儿好奇，因为我会弹琴，不得不说这是我在雪国看见的第一架钢琴，但是我猜我可能买不起它，这是上好的胡桃木。”  
“唔，这没什么，您仍然可以试一试，也许可以帮我招揽更多的买家。”主持人的语调带点儿滑稽的抑扬顿挫，但是听上去却殷勤又亲热，让人无法拒绝，对方甚至将钢琴的罩袍掀开来供他好好查看。  
木材一定是上了釉，柔亮的让人忍不住想伸手去好好抚触一番，Thomas腼腆地笑着，伸出一根手指点了点琴盖，最终忍不住双手打开了它。  
“呀——”他小小惊叹了下，手指敲击到白色的琴键上，低沉地琴音在空气中击开一层涟漪，原本吵闹地人群瞬间安静下来，全都望向这。  
Thomas脸更红了，他并非不习惯成为人群的中心，但这样的日子的确有些远去了。一个帮忙的小工为他擦拭干净了琴凳，绅士地对他做了一个邀请的姿势，这下可没有任何理由可以拒绝了。Thomas拳手放在嘴边清了清嗓子，郑重地在钢琴前坐定，对人群微微额首，然后扬起手。  
第一小节他就弹错了音，虽然他已挑选了一首过往常在舞会上弹来助兴的、足够熟悉的曲子，但是长久的不练习仍让手指显得生疏，曲子也没有那么流畅，幸好手指的肌肉记忆仍在，他过度了几处小错误，开始顺当起来，身体随着舞曲的节奏轻微摇摆，手指灵活地上下跳跃翻腾。久违地日子随着叮咚作响的乐曲跃然到了眼前，那些繁华、热腾的、总是精致生动的场面，Thomas实实在在地想念这些，但是想念中却又生出了些别的东西。  
一曲很快弹毕，Thomas安静了几秒才意识到曲子的结束，仍然曲手搁在琴键上，一时不知何往，人群先是静默了一会儿，而后零星有些掌声，突然声响就大起来，在人群中传开一片，Thomas红着脸从琴凳上站起来，跑到Tania身后躲藏着。  
“您弹琴的时候可真美，先生。”年长的Alpha真心的称赞他，Thomas却因为这一句烫的脸都抬不起来，“快别说啦，我都好长时间没有这样丢人现眼的了。”

他们在天色暗下来之前赶回了大屋，Tania帮着将采购回的东西分门别类，Thomas累坏了，褪下斗篷迅速换上了一套棉质的睡衣裤，踢踢哒哒地跑上楼想赖一会儿床。  
在他就要迷迷瞪瞪合上眼的时候，Curtis从帘子的那一头探进脑袋来，  
“都买到了么？所有的东西？”  
“嗯哼，”Thomas敷衍地哼唧了一声充做回答，被窝还没有焐热，他抖的悉悉索索把自己团地更紧了些，伸出一只胳膊指着床边五斗橱的案头，“这是给Dug的小宝贝的。”Curtis知道他今日主要是想给侄子购买礼物。  
军官移动过来，拿起那个牛皮纸包裹看了看，Thomas猜对方对于礼物是什么有些好奇，只是不好意思打开已经封闭的完美的包装，果然Curtis仔细评断了一会儿，揣测无望，有些犹疑地看向他。Thomas起了恶作剧的念头，故意摆出一副困的不行的面孔将自己陷进被子，正常来说Curtis不会打搅想要好好补觉的他。  
但是今天有些反常，对方将冰冷的手掌塞到他脸颊和被窝的空隙处，这简直是冬天的滔天大罪，Thomas被刺的一缩脑袋，不满的掀开被子的一角瞪对方，  
“你想干嘛，快冻死我了！”  
军官从身后掏出一个纸盒子，“给你，给新生儿的礼物。”  
还没生出来呢——  
Thomas嘀咕了下，狐疑地打量对方，“这是你买的？送给Dug的孩子？”  
Curtis点头，他还来不及说下一句，Thomas已经“呲啦”一声拆开了包装，Curtis有些不满的盯着他胡乱拨开包装纸的手，  
“唔——”Thomas抓抓鼻子，“这还挺可爱的。”  
这是一台小小的音乐盒，淡淡的石色外观，表面封着剔透的玻璃，Thomas打开盖子，一个身着白色芭蕾舞衣的小人儿“簇”地从里头跃出来，脚底下安着红色的转盘，乐曲响起来，安眠曲。  
Thomas看了一眼军官，又将目光收回开愉悦地看着芭蕾舞小人儿沿着底盘开始旋转，有些轻微的摇动，显得楚楚动人。  
“我不知道送什么给婴儿。”Curtis开口，“但是我想这个挺适合。”  
“这个尤为适合，”Thomas的嘴角扬起来，“你不知道Anne的嗓音和歌艺多吓人，有了这个小家伙就不用听他妈妈的走调安眠曲了。”他边说边合上盖子，将音乐盒放在床头，重新躺回去，心里踌躇着至少该说一声谢谢。  
“你想回去看看么？”军官在他想开口的同时突然问他，Thomas犹疑了几秒才确信自己没有听岔，“你是说回到城邦去？”  
Curtis点头，  
“你很长时间没有见Elaine他们了，我猜想你会很想念他们，尤其在此时此刻。”  
“这是当然的——”Thomas从床上弹起来，顾不得凉了，一下跳到地面上，“你是说我可以回去？”  
Curtis依旧点头，目光却不向着他，“从这里回去的路途算不上方便，但是先坐马车到了最近的城邦换火车，你在二周之内就可以到达。”  
Thomas已迫不及待地从书架上翻了一本雪国地图查阅起来，“你说的不错，这样我可以亲手将礼物交给Dug，想想他的蠢样子，他快要当爸爸了，不知道有没有变机灵点。”Thomas飞快地自言自语，又抬头看了眼军官，“我不知道军队可以有那么长时间的假期。”  
Curtis的神色变得奇怪起来。  
“军队没有那么长的假期。”  
“什么？”Thomas手上的动作停下来，带些不解的神色看向对方，呼之欲出的答案让他变得紧张。  
Curtis现在不回避他的眼神了，直愣愣地看过来，“我不会和你一起，但是会安排一名士兵送你到可以换到火车的城邦，毕竟路途遥远。”  
“好吧——”Thomas回答，说不上高兴或者不高兴，只是为自己会有Curtis愿意陪同他一起回家的念头而错愕，他不该有这样的念头，或者说他原不会有这样的期盼，但是对方的回答让Thomas生出一些新的奇怪的念头来，他舔了舔嘴唇，不知道是否要证实自己的猜疑。  
“那么——我可以在那儿呆多久。”  
Curtis张了张口，却没有说话，半响才接下去，“我想你不会愿意才到家就立刻离开，那也会很疲劳。”  
“是的，这是当然。”Thomas转过身，为对方这个不算回答的回答冒出一股无名之火，“也许我可以呆到Anne把孩子生下来，我想看看孩子，可以亲眼看到他出生。”  
他背对着Curtis所以看不到对方的表情，但是对方的回答却很快，几乎没有半分犹疑，“如果你想的话。”  
Thomas将放在橱柜案头上所有的东西都拨到一边，包括Curtis带来的那个音乐盒，他从床下拿出一个箱子扔到床上，然后开始将橱柜打开，将里头的东西都往箱子里边扔。  
“你在做什么？”Curtis伸出胳膊挡了他一下，脸色冷的像一块大冰块。  
“收拾行李。”Thomas推了一下对方健壮的胳膊，发现推不开，于是将东西从对方胳膊阻挡的空隙中扔到箱子中。  
“没必要那么快——”Thomas转身去打开衣橱，Curtis跟在他身后，看到孤零零地躺在案头的唯一没有被放进去的音乐盒，“而且你不带走这个么？”  
“不！”Thomas回头瞪着对方，“城邦里有大把大把的这种玩意儿，我会重新买一个，买一个最好的！”  
他说出这话的同时就知道这伤人了，但是Curtis也伤了他的心，Thomas还辩不明白这想法缘何而来，但是他明明白白的感受到当军官暗示他将一人返回城邦并且可以不回来的时候，他的心就像被砖石砸了一个大洞，各种情绪泊泊流出来，塞满他的胸腔和腹部，一阵阵的酸胀。  
而Curtis竟然没有接下去，军官扫了他几眼，沉默地转身钻回了自己的卧室，没有什么比这个回应更糟糕的了。  
Thomas颓然地坐到床边，确信他们这次是真的完了，真正意义上的，也许等他一回到城邦他们就可以申请离婚手续，他带着这样的念头躺在床榻上，甚至错过了晚餐，而Curtis和他一样，军官的卧室同样没有响起任何开关门的动静，他们就像两个沉默的对峙者，躺在各自的卧室，屏息忍耐，谁都不愿意走出去，或者走过来。Thomas就在这样的怪念头中胡乱地睡过去，心中的莫名的酸痛一阵阵的翻腾，从沉寂的黑夜一直翻腾到他的梦中。

第二天他终于被无法忍受的饥饿感折磨起来了，他逼迫自己起床用冷水抹了把脸，把红肿的眼皮压下去，然后去用早餐，同时提醒自己别把一切搞得太夸张，他要面目潇洒的回城邦去，任何的留恋和不舍都要被绞杀掉。  
Thomas边思索着这些念头，边审视自己在镜子中的脸是否看上去足够冷漠，同时偷偷瞟了眼Curtis的卧室，对方已经不在其中了，他啐了一口，吐掉口中的漱口水然后匆匆跑下楼。

“....这是在做什么？”他的步子在楼梯半中停住，几个工人装扮的陌生面孔正在他们的大厅里走来走去，而陌生面孔们的中间则围了一个大木箱子，“这是什么玩意儿？”  
一个工人对他点头致意，并且将他的疑问当做了吩咐，立刻将木架子顶端的盖子掀，“这是您所购买的，先生。”  
“我购买的?——”Thomas的问话终止了，他揉了揉眼睛，被木箱中的东西抓走了全部的注意力。三步并作两步的从楼梯上跑下来，这是一台钢琴，一台他昨天才在市场上见过，并且在内心深处想扛着就跑的钢琴。  
“这不可能——”他呢喃着，迫不及待的让工人将侧面木板也打开，“这就是昨天那一架，我不会认错，可是我没有买它。”  
“是我买的它。”Curtis的声音响起来，他从客厅门边踱过来，脸色并不好，蓝色的眼珠像蒙了一层灰般没有神采，下边还有两团明显的乌青。  
对方和自己昨晚一样都没睡好，这认知让Thomas变得有些底气。  
“你买这个做什么？”Thomas伸手摸了下琴身，如水一样冰凉的触感让他着迷。  
军官挥了挥手示意工人们可以先离开，“Tania告诉我的，昨天一回来。这是二手货，我想我们可以负担，而且这一阵你很劳累。”  
Thomas从对方零碎的语境表达中读取了完整的意思，这显然是军官给到自己的犒赏，比一罐蜂蜜丰厚的多的犒赏，一架钢琴，军官为他购买了他曾经最大的快乐之一，甚至连琴体上铺设的褥子都配置好了，他瞥到了放在角落的那团白色的织物。  
但这行为和昨天发生的故事完全不搭调，Thomas不怎么转动的脑袋在关键时刻运作的很勤快，他尝试从另一些角度去揣测整个故事。  
“你给我买了钢琴，”他眨了眨眼睛，睫毛刷下来遮住里边漂亮的绿色眼珠，“可是我都要离开这了，谁来弹呢？”  
Curtis显然被他的问话噎住了，面临无话可说的窘境，Thomas已经明白了乘胜追击的道理。  
“所以你是希望我从城邦回来的对么？”  
Curtis的眉头紧紧皱起来，好像这是一个多么可笑的问题一样，“当然。”军官厚实的胸膛动了动回答。  
“好呀——”Thomas的不满爆发了出来，“那你为什么昨天不说明白？”他凶狠地冲到对方前头，军官竟然后退了一步。  
“昨天我问你可以在城邦呆多久的时候，你为什么不可以明明白白地告诉我呢？”  
Curtis将脸侧过去一点，“因为我不知道你希望在那儿呆多久,也许——”  
“也许我希望在那儿永远不回来？”Thomas的眼睛像被点燃了两簇火焰般明亮，他第一次看清了对方的恐惧，他的Alpha，一个在战场上勇往直接，一个任何时候都坚毅无比的Alpha的恐惧。  
“你害怕我不回来对么？”  
“那你为什么放我走呢？”  
“这不合适，你不可能永远不回家。”Alpha终于勉强招架了一下他的攻击，Thomas毫不示弱，“那你为什么不告诉我你希望我回来的时间。或者，”他恶劣的挤眼珠，Thomas知道自己坏起来可以没边，“或者干脆求求我？”  
但是Curtis对这句话反应之猛烈超出他的反应，军官单手推开他，“我早就全部奉上了——”  
“什么？”Thomas一脸莫名其妙。  
军官的胸膛剧烈地起伏起来，“你还不明白么，Thomas，我的尊严，在我们结婚之后，几乎全部交由你了，任你处置。你的傲慢和不讲理，你自大也不尊重人，这些我已经全部都忍受了，直到你——”Curtis艰难的吐息了一口气，Thomas知道他咽下去的那句话是什么。  
“我不会也不能像以前一样让自己的尊严任由你踩在脚下了。所以如果你想离开这儿，想纠正这个一直以来你认为是个错误的婚姻，我不会再拦阻你。你为此受的，我为此受的，都已经足够多了。”  
“那你为什么还要替我买钢琴呢？！”Thomas的眼泪终于淌下来，在他努力克制了一个晚上之后，不争气地滑到了他的唇角，他咬紧了牙根想拒绝这种苦涩的味道。  
Curtis走到他的面前，箍住他的肩膀，停顿了几秒后嘴唇压下来封住他的，“因为我还爱你，Thomas，我几乎不能停止爱你，无论发生什么。”


	13. Chapter 13

Curtis不擅长接吻。  
很多次Alpha咬着他的嘴唇就像孩子含住心爱的糖果，用无限的力气去吮吸出那一点点甜蜜，又害怕糖块过早融化而辛苦地鞠着嘴给出足够的空间，以至于让Thomas觉得自己的嘴唇快被对方拉扯到肿胀，顺带他的下巴和鼻尖还要遭受被对方胡子磨蹭的酷刑。所以当现在，Curtis的嘴唇压过来，却只是近乎小心翼翼的用唇瓣抵了抵他的就后退后，Thomas不会承认那个忍不住微撅着嘴巴凑上前去的是自己。  
Alpha甚至伸手推了下他倚靠过来的身体，“我们得让工人进来把钢琴放到正确的位置。”  
后来Thomas在给Douglas的信中提及了这一段，忍不住向弟弟抛出知心话，「我拥有世界上最迟钝的Alpha，除了我谁还能拯救他呢？」

回城邦探亲的事情因此告一段落，此后的一段日子Curtis没有重新提起这引发诸多不快的话题，Thomas也很识相的不去触及。并且Thomas坚信，现在的军官以及自己已全无心思再去考虑远在千里外的那个是红脸颊还是蓝眼睛的未出世的婴儿了，他们俩的脑海里一定、百分之百的都在为同一件事情烦恼：到底什么时候，他们才能睡到同一张床上去？

他的Alpha深爱他，至少从告白来说是如此，他也不讨厌自己的Alpha，也许还有那么一点点喜欢，Thomas开始觉得承认这点没有什么可耻的。  
既然如此，那么还有什么理由可以阻拦两个已婚成年人在风雪夜不是暖融融的抱在一起甜睡而是各自缩在冰冷的被窝里哆嗦呢？  
哦，也许Curtis不会哆嗦，Thomas蜷缩着身体咬着被角恨恨地想，他的Alpha无论何时都像一座小火炉那样滚烫。  
然而如果不能在寒冬抱着他的腿给他焐热，那又何能称之为爱他呢？Thomas觉得这是一道难题，对方难道就不能大大方方的打开被窝，邀请他同享一张床榻？  
他就如此这般被自己奇奇怪怪的想法折磨的够呛，黑眼圈深到可以去扮演隆雪节的妖怪。

隆雪节虽被称为隆雪，听上去很有声势的模样，像是预示大风暴的先头军。其实却是庆祝一年中最阴寒难耐的日子即将过去的传统节日，再往后的日头，新鲜的嫩枝条要从树苗上抽出来，冬眠的动物要从窟里探出脑袋，湖面可以重新泛起涟漪，银装的大地消融，被嫩黄和毛茸茸的鲜草所代替。这是雪国一年中最好的日头了，而最好的日头中要有最大的盛事，狩猎季终于要开始了。

Thomas对于雪国的围猎活动蠢蠢欲动多时，只是Curtis一贯地拒绝，连Tania也不支持，而且反复告诫他，冬天的树林表面的沉寂下全隐着肃杀的陷阱，是极其危险的地方，而现在狩猎季的开始，意味着大量在外谋工的猎人们将重新回到雪国，背上弓箭，带着猎狗们成群结队的在密林中巡回了，危险自然减少了好几分。Curtis和Tania失了管束他的理由，更何况，他还“有幸”邀请到雪国现下最厉害的猎手做教导。  
“我说，从来没听过你的哥哥是个猎手，你为什么不早点儿说？”  
Thomas正低头修整自己的第一套捕猎装，浅绿靴筒棕色皮革缠绕的高邦束鞋，和同样是浅绿色的麂皮短外套，配着呢格子紧身裤。  
Loki一手叉着腰，单手把他的卷发摸得乱七八糟，最后才给他戴上一顶小圆帽，医生今天也脱下了白大褂，一身装束和Thomas极其类似，只是服装的颜色是更加浓重的墨绿色，在被Thomas嘲笑这样的色系装扮起来像是树林里的藤妖后，医生已经气的很久没有答他的话了。  
Thomas因为第一次狩猎而兴致高昂，不怎么在意对方的冷漠，腆着脸在医生身边转悠，“你哥哥很英俊，看上去一点儿也不讨厌。”  
被称赞英俊的 Alpha心有灵犀地回过头来对他们轰隆隆的笑，金色的头发金色的睫毛，连长出一圈的络腮胡也是太阳升起时照耀天际的颜色。  
“Hammond先生，你可以拿着这个。”Thor，Loki医生的哥哥对他挥手，给他递过一把漂亮的复合弓箭，“新手适合这个。”  
“第一，他已经结婚，你不应该用Omega婚前的姓氏称呼他，第二，他从来没有用过弓箭，为了所有人的安全他的手里不应该有这个。”  
医生的声音在背后冷冷响起，Thomas忍不住想背过去对对方做鬼脸。  
“我弟弟总是这样，”Thor没有理会弟弟的插嘴，站在原地为Thomas栓好了挂在腰部的箭筒，再将自己箭囊中的箭分给他，“他有点啰里啰嗦，还喜欢那些莫名其妙的规矩，其实他自己才是最不守规矩的那一个。”  
Thomas忍不住笑，“你可真了解Loki。”  
“兄弟间的奇妙之处就是这样，”Thor拍拍他的背脊示意装备完毕，“可是你不能因为这些嫌弃Loki，他其实聪明也讲道理。”  
Thomas很真挚地眨巴眼睛，“噢，不，我永远不会嫌弃Loki医生，虽然他一点儿也不讲道理。”

他们一行人带了两条毛色油亮鼻头乌黑的顶级猎犬进入森林，猎犬看似很温驯的样子，一路低着头哼唧着鼻子不知在追踪什么，但是当Thomas带些好奇的用手指想捋它们光亮的毛发时，两条狗立刻不友善的发出低低的嗥叫，还不耐烦地用前爪刨了刨地面。Thomas有些委屈的收回手，Curtis从后边跟上来把他拉到身后，  
“猎犬都不喜欢被影响工作。”  
Thomas攀着军官没有受伤的那一只胳膊懵懂地点头。  
Loki似笑非笑地打量他们，“这保准是我见过最好笑的狩猎队伍，一个从来没有打过猎，一个手折了。还有一个——”医生转动眼珠看向自己的兄弟，抱着手臂冷然道，  
“还有一个笑声可以把方圆十里的猎物全都吓跑。”  
Thor果然再次大笑起来，好像弟弟不友善的调侃多有趣一样，笑毕还记挂着为他们解围，  
“这我可以理解，Alpha希望照顾自己的Omega，尤其是这些有危险性的活动。再说你也不用担心他们会影响我狩猎。”  
Loki的嘴巴张的像被塞了个透明的鸡蛋，“谁说我担心你？”  
Thor已经不理他，转过身和Curtis还有Thomas打哈哈，“你看我弟弟总这样。”

不过虽然貌似不靠谱，但是Thor确实是个好猎人。金发猎人的箭准极佳，鸟鸣声才从耳边响起时，那箭就呼啸着窜出去了。他们在林中小小转悠了一圈，手上已经提溜了好几只野雁。  
“你和他一样那么厉害么？”乘着Thor收拾猎物的间隙，Thomas凑到自己的Alpha身边询问。  
“什么？”Curtis挑起了一边眉毛。  
Thomas尴尬的摸摸鼻子，不想让自己接下去的问话听上去像窥探对方已久似的，“是Tania，她总说你曾是雪国最厉害的猎人。所以你比Thor更厉害么？”  
“你看他在我进入军队之后才赢得了现在的名声，所以——”军官一本正经的回答，没有半分谦逊的铺垫。Thomas斜了对方一眼，“呵”了一声跑到前边去了。

他开始感觉到不适时，还没意识到是因什么缘故，只是觉得头有些昏沉，心脏像被一只无形的手抓住又捏又揉一般翻腾，几欲作呕。Loki最先发现了他的不对劲儿，扶着他靠在就近的一棵树下，手掌贴着他低垂的脑袋摸索。  
“两位绅士，”Loki啧啧嘴，“如果你们足够绅士的话，就别再散发你们那闹腾人的信息素了，我们这儿有一位Omega，一位没受过标记的Omega，他可受不了两种Alpha信息素的撕裂。”  
“噢，天哪，”Thor闹了个大红脸，看上去又羞愧又抱歉，“我在打猎，所以信息素会不自觉的——”  
Thomas强忍住阵阵的晕眩摆了摆手示意自己理解，在他未曾发现的时候身体所能负担的信息素已经超过了极限，压的他几乎要瘫软下来，Curtis已过来接住他搂抱在怀里，安抚的用下巴蹭蹭他的脖子。Thomas喉头咕哝了一下将脑袋搁到身后Alpha的胸膛。  
“我们能早些回去么？”军官抬头问金发猎人，带着点自己Omega被外来Alpha信息素干扰的刁难语气。  
Thor识趣地点头，不太好意思地挪到离他们远一些的地方去，领着三人快速的穿过了森林的边际来到他们安置马匹的地方。  
“你能抬腿么？”军官凑到Thomas的耳边轻声问。在信息素的刺激下，他现在变的敏感了，仅仅是这样的距离，耳垂已像被炸裂的烟火灼伤了般烫热，只能无声地点头应和。  
Curtis的另一只手仍没有好，他单身撑起Thomas的腰，“我要你配合。”军官开口，Thomas昏沉的点头勉力扒着马背撑起身体翻上去，他懂得Curtis的心思，不知为何就是明白了。  
此时此刻，自己的Alpha不会再允许任何别的Alpha触碰自己，即使是Loki这样信息素一直莹莹微弱的家伙。  
Curtis抚摸他的脊背像是在奖励他的乖顺和努力，然后自己也单身撑了一下翻上来。Loki跟在马屁股后面操心，“让他回家睡一觉就好。”  
Curtis冲医生点头，抽动缰绳驱动马匹跑起来。金发猎人有些羡慕地咂咂嘴，“真是一对恩爱的结合者不是么？”  
“他们还计划着离婚呢。”Loki轻哼着翻了翻眼皮。  
“你怎么老相信这些，”Thor满不在乎地搭上弟弟的脖颈，“我猜这只是他们之间的情趣，就像你总说讨厌我，可我知道这世界上没人比你更爱我啦——”  
Loki抽动嘴角，把他笑的轰隆隆的哥哥推开了。

大抵为了致歉，在树林狩猎的几日后，Thor突然造访大屋送了Thomas一只他在林中捕到的兔子，还是幼年，并没有被击箭所伤，只是被猎狗吓得簌簌发抖。春天虽然可以狩猎，但是万物生长的时节，因此猎人们忌讳捕杀孕中的雌兽的新生的幼崽，小兔子不能作为野味宰杀，于是猎人决定送给那个在林中眼睛转的乌溜溜的Omega。  
兔子初来乍到时胆小的可怜，只敢躲在Thomas为它扎的干草窝里面扑簌簌的颤抖，两只耳朵耷拉下来，遮住已经很小的脸，Thomas会撅着屁股半跪在兔窝边，用胡萝卜或者一片绿叶诱哄它出来，没看到身后军官对着他不雅的姿势直摇头。  
但是任何生物熟识了环境便容易嚣张又轻敌，即使是只软绵绵的兔子也一样。两周后它已经可以蹬着有力的后腿在Thomas的卧室蹦来蹦去了，Thomas半躺在床上看书，偶尔宠溺地瞥一眼这毛茸茸的大家伙，它当然已不是小兔子了，长的过分的快，食量也和主人一样夸张，大屋里常是它咯嘣咯嘣的嗑萝卜声。  
“好了，宝贝——”Thomas拖长了音叫唤兔子，对方“嚯嚯”地磨了下两根大板牙，跳上了他的床，Thomas亲昵地揉揉它的耳朵，兔子将耳朵张扬的立起来，摇来摆去。  
“Thomas——”军官从另一间房穿过来，皱着眉头对着他，“别把这东西放床上。”  
兔子耳朵一扬转过来，对着军官敲了两下牙。Curtis脸色一沉移到床边，在Thomas出手阻止之前提溜起兔子肥厚的后颈。  
“它长的够胖了，可以宰来吃了。”兔子仍然不知死活的在Alpha手里乱扭胖到颤肉的身体，继续嚣张的磕牙。  
“还给我兔子！”Thomas气鼓鼓的吼。  
“可以，但是它不能呆在你床上，这东西不干净。”  
“它很爱惜干净，”Thomas反驳，“而且有它在床铺暖和多了——”他突然想起什么似的挑眉，恶劣的歪歪嘴，  
“除非你嫉妒它可以呆在我的床上——”  
Curtis的脸色昭示着军官一下陷入了被逼入死角的窘境，尴尬地捏着兔子放也不是提也不是。  
“瞧——”Thomas抱肘耸耸肩，舔了舔嘴唇再为已经烧着的火添了一把柴，“它可以为我暖床，反正你又不能。”  
“Thomas，”Curtis把兔子扔到地上提起他的领子，“你永远不知道适可而止。”

Curtis提溜他的脖子就跟提溜兔子也没什么区别。可是，没有人会咬兔子吧？  
但是现下，Curtis却掐着他的下巴凶狠又有劲儿地撕咬他的唇瓣，Thomas甚至担心自己的嘴巴会不会像软糖似的被对方咀嚼两下吞进肚子里。  
他遮挡了几次哎哎的叫唤，“你干嘛咬我？”  
军官对此的回答是把他的睡衣扒拉开，让他的粉白色的肚皮露出来，像只被翻过身的肥兔子。他只能万分委屈地紧抱着光膀子，“我快冷死了。”  
Curtis又咬了他一口，这次咬在脸颊上，然后抱紧他用被子把两人缠绕到另一个世界去。

被窝里仍是铺天盖地的吻，毫无章法的落在他的脑门、嘴角和脖颈。Thomas微张着嘴巴“呼哧呼哧”喘息，还要抵御时不时窜进嘴中的粗糙的软热物体，一阵阵气闷。一半是被吻的，一半是被被子瘪的。  
他下定决心在自己被闷晕之前狠狠敲了敲军官的背脊，对方微楞，不情不愿地爬起身，望着他的蓝眼睛比炉灶上的火芯更亮。Thomas舔了舔嘴唇，双腿绞在一起还夹着条被子，“你可以去把壁炉烧得更旺些——这样我们就不用在被子里，”他把眼珠转向别处接着说下去，“还有——小心你的手臂——”  
Thomas决定永远不告诉任何人他被标记前，Alpha只穿着内裤忙着给壁炉添柴火。

Curtis再次钻回被窝的时候，Thomas已经把自己脱光了，对方显然非常诧异，甚至摸了摸他光溜溜的屁股来确认，Thomas垂着脑袋钻进Alpha的怀里，Curtis眷恋在他颈侧亲吻，  
“Tommy——”  
他身体颤了颤，已记不得上一次军官这样叫唤他是什么时候，Curtis仍然只是反复亲吻他的下巴和脖子，没有受伤的那只手挠了挠他的卷发。  
“你可以亲——亲亲别的地方，”Thomas害羞的快哭出来了，双腿夹的更紧，他的大腿内侧已有一点湿意，尽管军官很小心的在控制信息素，但是他的生理防线却早已被亲热中的Alpha信息素攻破，对方的小心翼翼成了种折磨。  
Curtis很快顺从他的心意探头下去，先是吮吻了一会儿他柔软的胸脯，Thomas不知道对方是不是故意的，可是他胸前的两点已因刺激高高地挺立了，却没有得到任何抚慰，他不得不羞耻地挺了挺胸想引起对方的注意，Curtis犹豫了一下，张嘴含住一颗，用舌尖去顶弄那娇嫩的一点外加缓慢的吮吸，唇边的短胡须扎的他的胸膛一阵绵绵密密的痒意。  
“痒——”Thomas仰起脖子，声音酥软，军官依旧耐心、全心全意的伺候嘴中的那一颗，舌头裹绕，微微咬住拉起，又“啵儿”的一声放开去咬周围的乳肉。Thomas被吸的灵魂快出窍，在被子中翻腾的像一条濒死的鱼，阴茎完全勃起，形态下流的随着身体的震颤在空中一跳一跃，Curtis的手伸下去，握住他的勃起之物上下撸了撸，在他还未来得及享受之前又松开了手，惹的他不满的挺动了几下腹部。  
“Tommy——”Curtis又吻了吻他的嘴巴，把身体快软成泥的他扶起来，“帮我脱掉裤子，Tommy——”  
Thomas横了对方一眼，但是满是水意的眸子已经毫无杀伤力，Curtis低低吼了两声抓住他的手按在自己的裤裆处。  
Thomas的脸红的快爆炸了，不敢收手也不敢乱动，结结巴巴地开口，“你不要这样——”  
Curtis又凑过来吻他，Thomas吓得闭紧了眼，对方的声音就在耳边，“可是我只想对你这样。”  
他最终还是帮Alpha脱掉了内裤，对方的阴茎在一双有力的大腿间弹动，前端微微昂起，Thomas对着“凶器”瞪圆眼睛，Curtis小小扬了下嘴角，搂着他的腰把他拉到身前，让两人肚腹贴着肚腹，胸膛贴着胸膛。  
“Tommy，我想让你舒服些，可是你愿意么？”  
Thomas对接下去的事情是不是真的会让自己舒服没有底，但是还是双手勾住军官的脖子点头，  
“如果你想停止——”Curtis的喘息愈发厉害，“你可以告诉我，别害怕。”  
他赶紧摇头，“摸摸我，”他的嗓音已带了哭腔，“我快要爆炸了。”  
“Tommy——”Curtis咬住他的脖子，颈侧受到刺激已经肿胀的腺体一阵刺痛，这下Thomas实实在在地哭了，“Curtis，快些，快让我舒服。”  
舒服也是要代价的。军官滚烫的阴茎刺入他穴口的那一刻，被劈开的痛意瞬时弥漫到了腰侧，他抽泣地缩成一团躲进对方的怀抱，Curtis的手指抚触他的脊髓，一节节往下轻柔按压，  
“Tommy，告诉我你还好么？”军官的下巴靠在他垂着的脑袋上，嗓音低低地唤他。  
Thomas体察出Alpha的忍耐，那埋在自己身体内的玩意儿就像一门已被点燃却强迫固定在原地的炮，呲溜溜的冒烟，整管的弹火等待着宣泄而出，他想到了那次失败的结合，Curtis即便莽撞却也努力不伤了他，更何况这鲁莽之中还带了爱意，只是当时他尚未察觉或者知道而不珍惜。  
Curtis多么好，他的Alpha多么好。  
Thomas艰难地抬头，蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，手掌柔软的搁到之前对方被赏了巴掌的脸侧轻轻捏了捏。  
“动一动，可以先轻轻动一动——”  
因为Alpha一只手的行动不便，他不得不直起身体坐在Curtis的胯骨上，这让对方的阴茎直直进入他的最深处，每一次吐息双方的身体都一同颤栗，Curtis单手捏着他一侧的臀瓣，开始缓慢而有力地上下挺动腰腹。  
先是穴口被龟头磨开，含的又胀又空虚，紧接着阴茎的柱身挺进来，强悍的甚至可以让人感知到上面弹动的经脉，填入的严丝缝合，慰烫他内部的每一寸褶皱，粘连在一块儿，他柔软的肠壁吸附着进入的龟头和柱身，而肉洞的深处又反过来被狠狠侵犯。  
Curtis动的快起来，捏住臀肉的手改为扶腰，汗津津的脸颊贴着他的磨蹭，“Tommy，抱起腿，自己抱起腿好么？”  
Thomas立刻惊恐地摇脑袋，双手害怕地抱紧了Alpha的脖子讨饶，“我不要这样——”  
“可是这样没有办法到最里面。”Curtis一本正经地告诉他，甚至快速挺懂了两下腰部展示，“你瞧，你也会不舒服——”  
Thomas仍旧摇头，“不——我已经、已经够舒服了——呀！你干什么！”他惊喘一声被Curtis推的向后栽倒在床铺上，一坨卷成一团的被子接住他的屁股，让他变成臀部垫高仰面躺倒的模样。Thomas隐隐觉出这姿势的危险性来，胡乱蹬了两下腿逃避，但是大开的双腿让军官可以长驱直入，Curtis掐着他的腰进去的更深，阴茎在他粘腻的双腿和已经汁水淋漓的肉穴间快速的捅入和撤出，屁股被抬高的姿势也方便了受伤的军官可以单手勒住他的腰侵犯。  
Thomas已被逐渐盈满卧室的信息素磨得崩溃了，似乎不仅是下体被占有，他的每一寸骨肉都被无形的抚摸和碰触，眼泪从眼角淌出来，很快濡湿了两侧的头发，被操的随着身体摇晃的阴茎已经抖抖索索的射出了一小股，精液黏在Curtis的腹部，而当军官撞向他柔软的屁股时，精液又再次抹到了他自己的屁股蛋下方。  
“你不能那么里面！”Thomas举起一只手臂遮挡住眼睛，另一只手则捂住脖子，腺体抽痛的越来越厉害，又鼓又烫。Curtis注意到了他的动作，低下头含住他的一根指头将他的手叼开，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔那个肿包。  
Thomas不由自主的将腿缠绕住对方的腰，两人仍保持性交的姿态一起一伏，垫着他屁股的被子上已有了一滩小小的湿痕。  
“可以么？”Curtis哑着嗓子问他，对着腺体轻轻的咬，却不把牙齿刺进去，Omega的味道就萦绕在鼻息下，却不能注入自己的信息素，军官的耐心也逐渐磨没了，身下的顶弄一下重似一下，Thomas几乎快无力招架了，脚趾头蜷缩起来，被用力压向两边的大腿轻微的抽搐，含着阴茎的肉穴不时喷出小股的浊液，体毛上都沾满了白色分泌物——  
“你倒是咬啊——嗯——你再不咬——就出——”  
Alpha的牙齿在得到允许后迫不及待地戳入了他的腺体，又急又猛，他们的信息素在短暂的试探后立刻交织在了一起。Thomas醉过酒，这感觉与喝了最甜却又最上头的酒无异，他身体的每一寸都舒展了，四肢无力的垂着，意识从体内零零碎碎的流逝，下体又软又热，唯一能感知到的硬度只有那玩意儿，生气勃勃毫无疲惫在他体内捣来弄去。他懵懂的眨眨眼皮，眼前的人影也是恍然的，模模糊糊的凑近，已被标记的他可以通过信息素辨识出这是自己的丈夫，于是安心的任由对方含住他的唇瓣，推了推对方的胸膛。  
“能不能快一点嘛.....”  
对方立刻会意的加速挺动起来，囊球拍在他臀肉上的声音又响又快。Thomas被逼出了新一轮的眼泪，去拍开始抓住自己单边胸肉左搓右揉的手，“混——混蛋，叫你快点结束啦——”  
Curtis抱着他的腰停下来，安慰性的用唇碰碰他湿润的眼角，“也可以先休息一会儿——”  
Thomas终于崩溃大哭起来，抽噎着快吸岔了气，“我...我不要休息——我要结束！”


	14. Chapter 14

身体赤裸的窝在暖热的被窝里尤为舒服，Thomas在酣睡中用一只脚磨着另一只脚背，又展了展胳膊，心满意足的享受被棉被拥抱的感觉，准备转个身接着下一个打盹。但是好计划总被意外之事打扰，他柔软的脚掌被股莫名的力量像外拽，就像巢穴中的小兽被猎人捕获了一样。  
Thomas不满地在被窝里扭动、挣扎，埋着头往被子的更深处蠕动，但是终究抵不过神秘外力，整个小腿被拽了出去，被窝像泄了气的皮球，一股凉风朝里灌进来。  
他终于从美梦中彻底跌落了，乱着头毛坐起来，眼珠里还满是茫然。  
“Thomas，”响起来的声音里有几分无奈，但是语调足够柔和，“你该起来吃饭了。”  
Thomas本能的拒绝，不愿脱离温暖的境地，眼皮耷拉着摇头，连开口的力气都想省却。  
声音的主人凑的离他更近点，Thomas噏动着鼻翼，温暖湿润的土腥气飘荡在周围，就像....就像...  
Thomas猝然瞪大了眼睛，Curtis拧着眉头朝后退开一些，“你总算是醒了。”军官开口，手指点在他的卷发上轻按，“吃点东西好么？”  
土腥气和春日青草地的芬芳随着Curtis的动作更浓厚了，Thomas涨红了脸，脑仁清明起来，被标记后的Omega对Alpha的信息素味道自然敏锐的多，他下意识的用手摸摸脖子，被刺破的腺体皮肤处有些不平整。  
Curtis注意到了他的动作，一点点微红从军官的胡子里透出来，蓝眼睛望向他又移开，“你有....什么不舒服么？”  
其实至多有些昏沉，而且因为瞌睡时间过长造成的可能还更大些。Alpha和Omega的身体为了结合而塑造，除了初被占有时的那一点疼痛，后来倒也都是好的。  
Thomas扁着嘴巴倒回床铺，双手搁在肚子上，“全身都疼。”  
军官面孔上的红意更甚了，真是露出些不知所措来。  
Thomas圆眼眯缝起来，一只裸露的手臂搁在被单上，“据说喝酒可以缓解酸痛，”他自己也对这说词过于心虚，尴尬的咳嗽了一嗓子伸出手装作头痛的样子按住眉心，从指头缝中头偷瞥军官的脸色。  
对方无奈又气结地看他，Thomas状作无辜的眨眨眼。Curtis的胸肌微鼓然后瘪下去、从嘴中长长吐了一口气。  
“下来吧，只能喝一点来暖身体。”

他更换了一套新睡衣欢欣鼓舞的下楼，长条桌被收拾的很干净，摆放了两人的餐具和两份烤过的香颂，黄油和不同口味的果酱分成了三小碟也搁在旁边。  
Thomas一向钟爱黄油的奶香和腻味，跑过去用小手指抹了一点含在嘴里叫唤，“开酒开酒。”  
Curtis从厨房出来，单手提着一瓶红酒，还是Thomas从城邦带来雪国的、指缝间则倒挂着一只透明的高教玻璃杯，“只有一点。”军官再次开口强调。忧心忡忡地为空杯中倒入了一点酒。  
Thomas已经迫不及待的端起酒杯抿了一口，但是并不入座，而是径直走到客厅的另一侧，军官购置的二手钢琴就贴着朴素的砖墙在那儿摆着，上面盖着坠有流苏穗子的天鹅绒罩袍，Thomas掀开，将酒杯放到侧面的窗台上，  
“你有想听的曲子么？”他斜睨了眼军官，Curtis不太自在的坐到长条桌旁，“green sleeves.”  
Thomas讶异地挑挑眉，没想到军官还真能说出一首曲子的名字，他微微扬了扬下巴，转过去，手落在琴键上。  
这乐曲虽然舒缓却总弥漫着哀伤，因此Thomas喜欢弹的略快点，调整后的节奏会让曲子听上去活泼生趣不少，他以前常在舞会上这么干——  
“怎么了？”Curtis疑惑地望着他突然停下的手。  
“你以前听过我弹这首曲么？”他曲肘靠在琴身上，歪着脑袋问Curtis，几缕刘海垂下来。军官犹疑了下，走到他身边靠着他坐到琴凳上。  
“你很喜欢在舞会上弹这首曲子。”  
Thomas忍不住戳穿他，“你第一次见到我，弹的就是这首啦——”  
军官微窘，鼻尖上沁出汗珠，“你坐在那儿，把曲子的节奏弹乱了，因为正忙着和另一位绅士调情。”  
Thomas的眼睛瞪得极圆，用手指点对方的胸，“你把这些都记下来啦——所以你是被我调情的模样迷住的？”  
“不，”军官立刻纠正，“我一眼就望见了你，”Curtis的表情变得为难起来，好像不知接下去的话要如何说出口，“我以为.....一见钟情并不现实。”  
Thomas眼珠中的绿意更弄了，是清风拂过后尤为鲜嫩的绿，他的脸也隐隐烫起来，他想说些什么，可是只是抿了下嘴唇顿住了。  
Curtis突然凑上前亲吻他，Thomas吓的向后一退，却不由自主地用手勾住了对方的脖子，他们交换了几个湿漉漉的吻、Thomas口中残存的酒味在舌尖相抵缠绕间度到了对方的嘴里。  
“你很美，“军官放开他呐呐地说下去，“当你坐在那儿，我就想若说世上最美的是你的眼睛，你的嘴唇一定不满，如果称赞嘴唇是最美的，你的眼睛也一定不满。”  
Thomas听过无数对自己外貌的称赞，无一不是享用的理所当然，独独对眼前男人的，尽管他早已知道对方对自己的入迷和情爱，竟在此刻不好意思地害羞了。  
他忍不住佛了拂脸颊的烫意，佯装镇定地嘲讽对方，“都不知道会从你口中说出那么罗曼蒂克的话。”  
Curtis状似认真地想了想，“没有品酒的趣味，舞会寻欢的能力也不怎么样，只能多说些俏皮话让Hammond府上的那位公子注意到你了。”军官顿了顿,挑起眉毛，“如果我早听Edgar的劝告就好了。”  
Thomas反应了几秒才意识到这是句调侃，有些生气地鼓起嘴，手指在低音区敲出几个沉闷的音响，“好啦，全世界都知道Hammond府上的公子只会喝酒和舞会，还剩副好皮囊。”  
亲吻落在他的额头，“如果你变的太好，我该怎么办呢？”  
Thomas闭了眼睛想，全世界的Alpha学起俏皮话来都是那么快？

他们的吻开始的顺其自然，松散的棉质睡衣很容易被扯开，半挂在他赤裸的肩膀上，Curtis把脑袋埋在他的脖颈间嗅闻他腺体催出的浓重的信息素味，Thomas推了推对方的肩，眼睛睁的大大的，满是雾气，  
“我的信息素闻起来是什么味道？”  
Curtis的舌头卷过腺体，“像蛋酒——有时候我弄不明白这是你信息素的味道还是因为你糖和奶吃多了。”  
睡衣被完全褪下扔到双方的脚边，军官的手伸到他松垮的裤腰里按着他的臀丘向下摸，睡裤也很快掉落到他的膝盖，只有白色棉内裤还是将他的屁股保护的很好。  
“那还挺好闻的，”Thomas自己将睡裤蹬落，分开双腿坐到军官的身上，“不像你的，闻起来是乡下的土房子味。呀！——”  
Curtis的手按到他的裆部，盖住他双腿间的一团揉动起来，Thomas别过脸，用单手遮住眼睛，  
“这样会舒服么？”  
Thomas咬紧嘴唇点头，Curtis揉弄的力量更大些，内裤前端的布料很快被液体打湿变得有几分透明，Curtis低低笑了一声，手指从裤裆的侧边滑进去，毫无阻隔的按在他的阴茎上摸了好几把，  
“你也能让我这样舒服么，Tommy？”  
“才不要！”Thomas努力地摇头，对方却已经牵着他的手摸到了自己的裆下，“摸一下，Thomas，Tommy，快些。”  
Thomas勉强推揉了几下，那玩意儿显然比自己同样的器官要壮观多了，他的手被按在上面努力的和军官的裤裆相互挤压，对方呼出的气息很快变得又急又热，喷在他的耳垂。  
“Tommy，再伸进去些——”Thomas闭起眼睛在对方的腰腹处胡乱的摸，双方都因为他的动作惊喘连连，他自己是因为吓的，而Curtis，Thomas不敢想Curtis是为了什么。  
他终于摸索到了军官的裤腰，对方的肚腹坚实紧绷，还有些胸部的毛发一路顺到这，Thomas往下探，从内裤的边缘滑进去，很快就摸到了那玩意儿的顶端，已经硬的翘起来，龟头不安分的弹动。  
“揉揉那儿——”Curtis抱着他，嘴唇在他的下巴和耳垂处不停的挤压，Thomas用掌心包裹住那像肉蘑菇伞盖一样的部位，肥厚又有弹性，想到是这玩意儿每次担当了劈开他的小洞的职责，身体都软下来。  
他的五指没有什么章法，只会按来按去，偶尔拇指擦过中心的小孔，Curtis的胸膛就跳动的像会炸开来。  
“好...好了没有...”Thomas哭丧着脸，又害羞又害怕，军官终于把他冲怀抱里放出来，将他向后转靠在钢琴上，“你好了没有，Tommy？”  
Thomas的脑袋里一片浆糊，分析对话的能力为零，懵懂地点头，“我——我当然好了，”他为方手淫的那只手掌上有可疑的液体，撑到琴身上，马上印下了一滩湿漉漉的痕迹。内裤被扒下来，全身都是光裸的，臀瓣完全地落在身后人的掌控中，被捏来揉去的亵玩一番，可以想象那白嫩肉团上会有怎样红的的指痕。  
军官摸枪把弹的指头一下戳进他的肉洞里，Thomas哀鸣一声，屁股随着身体扑簌簌地抖起来，那里已经被用了很久，不复初次的紧涩，湿湿软软的，像是能将军官的指头吸进去，Alpha无法再抵挡这样的诱惑，匆匆捅了两下边褪下了自己的裤子——  
“呀——”被插的事实刺激的Thomas扬起脖子高高叫唤起来，军官的手捏着他腰侧的一点赘肉，那丝毫不影响Omega的身材曲线，反而让他更莹润可爱，军官靠着这把控将Omega圆翘的屁股不断撞向自己的胯部。  
Thomas扭动着躲避，嘴里哎哎的瞎叫唤，“不....不要一下子....那么快...好胀....”  
Curtis把自己的勃起狠狠的挤进他的窄洞，简直快把那处即想疼爱又想玩弄的地方插爆了，Thomas可受不了这个，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的向下落，在腮帮子处糊成一片。  
“不要.....不要.....不要这样操.....太粗——太深——不要——”  
其实隐隐一半是舒服，只是舒服到让人害怕，被撞击的屁股火辣辣的疼是舒服，被插到像熟透的水果一样发出“噗嗤噗嗤”声响的肉穴是舒服，被抓的肿胀不堪的胸部也是舒服——  
Curtis将他的背脊压下去，全心全意的去操弄那个毛绒桃子一样的翘屁股，两瓣软肉中间的窄洞被肉棒撑得穴口发白，却仍然噏动着努力含住紫红的入侵着，弱弱的颤抖和吞咽，半是拒绝半是邀请。  
Curtis吼了一声将自己的阴茎全部捅进去，Thomas已经全无招架之力，歪倒在钢琴上断断续续的抽噎，一条腿痉挛起来，带动着全身一阵阵的抽搐，肉洞敏感地收缩更紧，层叠柔软的肠肉绞紧了入侵者，Curtis的阴茎像被网套紧紧捆住的蟒蛇，在里面摇头摆尾的肆意攻击最后自己也忍受不了，鼓胀的龟头在对方身体深处射出一股浓精。

Thomas在半夜的时候醒来，困倦茫然的打哈欠，然后摸到了身边人硬硬的胸肌。对方被他折腾醒了，也是一副梦中懵滞的状态，  
“你怎么了？”  
Thomas转动身体，变为趴伏在床上的姿势观察了下周围，“我怎么又晕过去了——你干嘛让我睡在你床上——”  
“以后你都睡在这儿，”军官的嗓音里是浓浓的睡意，胡乱的摸他的头发，“继续睡吧，Tommy。”  
Thomas不理睬他，借着月色看窗外，“真奇怪，过了隆雪节，还会下雪。”  
拉了一半的暗黄色窗帘安静的垂在玻璃窗边，外面的雪花片像是某种无声的影像缓慢而又飘摇的落下来，有几片朝着玻璃窗的方向飘过来，像张开怀抱的白色精灵扑来，眨眼间又消失了。  
Curtis勉强撑起胳膊看了眼窗外又埋回被窝，  
”最后一场雪，冬天结束了。”


	15. Chapter 15

撒克逊山的山坳间冒出第一朵白蔷薇时，Curtis终于伤愈了。  
这段时日间，军士官夫夫彼此挥洒在对方身上的信息素也愈发浓郁，往日亲近的人们自然都发现了，Edgar是一贯对长官私事的不予评论，似乎还协助遏制了一些军中围绕他们的谣言，Tania则在沉默中保有了欣喜，并且贴心地留给这对才真正结合的Alpha与Omega一点可爱的私人空间，不去随意打搅他们的隐私。  
当然总有人的处世哲学与众人不同。

“所以你们不离婚了？”  
“你一定要拿这事奚落我们？”Thomas背对着开口询问的男人，注意力全在眼前圆滚滚的孩子身上，紧皱着眉头纠结那件褪下就再也穿不上的连体裤。  
“我可没奚落军士官，”Loki医生取下黑框夹鼻镜，把手中沉重地只能搁在腿上的书本收到旁边的小圆桌上，“毕竟一直嚷嚷着要离婚的不是军士官，是你——”  
“你要和Curtis离婚？”正在被整理衣衫的小不点开口，Thomas羞窘地捂住她的耳朵，“别听Loki胡说——”  
Curtis现在时不时会到诊所接他一同回大屋，并且带着奶糖来贿赂孩子们在看到他时能表示的友善些，初步的效果是这群小娃娃们终于会奶声奶气地唤他Curtis叔叔，而不是大哭着尖叫大胡子来了。  
Loki恶劣地撇眉毛，完全没有教坏孩子的自知，Thomas气鼓鼓地站起来，脸孔因为刚花费了些力气替每个午睡过后的孩子们整理着装而红彤彤的，鼻尖还沁出了些汗滴。  
“我们把隔壁的铺子租下来吧？”  
“什么？”Loki嘴巴半张开，做出听不懂的样子，“你不能因为我八卦了一下你和军士官的婚姻就让我这般破财吧？”  
“不——”Thomas舔舔嘴唇，思索着如何组织语言，“我是说——孩子们越来越多了，毕竟从春天一直到深秋，越来越多的成年人要去田地里劳作或者花上整年的时间为冬天做准备，我们可以开间幼托所，正式的那种。”  
Loki把手搁到了下巴处，“这听上去有点意思，但是为什么是我来租房子？”  
因为我没有钱。  
这样的蠢话当然不能说出口，Thomas很镇定的跑过去黏糊在医生身旁，“得了吧，你得承认没我你干不了这事。”  
Loki似笑非笑地瞥他，“谁又说我非得做这差事呢？”  
Thomas早有准备，马上很认真的给医生掰指头，“这可收入可观，我们可以有空间寄托十个孩子，他们可以在大屋子里玩乐，可以分成上午和下午，留他们吃一顿午餐和下午茶点，另外收取营养费。我们可以开些课程——”  
“天哪，”医生逗趣地瞧他，“你在认真想这些是么。”  
Thomas的脸更红了，堆满了落日时淡紫红色的霞云，“我是在想这个，这可以做的更好不是么。”  
医生打了个大大的哈欠，“可是你准备开什么课程呢？”  
“我们有很多选择，”Thomas睫毛扑闪地眨眼珠，“好天气的时候可以让Thor过来带孩子们出去玩，我也可以在室内教他们城邦文字和音乐。”  
Loki摊手，“可是雪国的孩子不用学这些，等到他们大一些，就会去学打猎或者回到田里去，文字和音乐于他们无益。”  
“不不，”Thomas很认真的摇头，“雪国会和以前不同了，你还没发现么？越来越多的富人们喜欢在盛夏的时候到这里避暑，卖皮褥的门巴托老爷都开始思索开旅馆了，而Curtis告诉我城邦通来的铁路也在营建，等到我们的小Django长大的时候，这就已经完全不一样了。不再是只有砖墙和大烟囱，永远白雾蒙蒙的天气和冰霜，雪国是有一个新面貌。”他爱怜的摸摸依偎在自己的身边的小女孩儿，“因此他们应该懂得更多，会读城邦文字，会知晓些新鲜东西，会欣赏音乐，你还可以教他们生物，至少当他们有一天想离开这儿的时候不会因为外面的世界太精彩而害怕。”  
Loki伸手拍打了下他的脑袋，“听上去你到不怎么想离开这儿了”  
Thomas又黏糊起来，Loki偷偷取笑他，不去告诉Omega撒娇的模样就和他身边的女孩儿一样。  
“这取决于我能不能成为雪国第一所幼托所的管理人——”  
“好呀！”Loki又举手轻轻拍打了下他的胖脸颊，“你给自己的称呼都想好了，我来出钱，你来当管理人？”  
“这叫投资——”

门铃声响起来，两人齐刷刷的回头，Loki挑眉看了看墙上的挂钟，对Thomas挤眼睛，“Curtis叔叔来啦——”周末前的最后一个工作日，Curtis总会来的早些。  
Thomas已经到廊道边移开了门，军官的脸露出来，一圈茸胡子修葺的很整齐，是为了不吓到孩子们，Thomas心有不甘地扁嘴，显然几个小毛孩比他重要多了。  
军官站在门口看他的脸色变来变去，忍不住挤进来牵他的手，Thomas将手收回来，掌心便多了一颗包裹着彩色糖衣的奶糖。  
一粒糖贿赂的了孩子们也同样可以对付他，Thomas因着这点甜蜜的滋味就没有拒绝Curtis近前的亲吻，Loki看他，满脸因小失大的不平。

“你今天要早些回去么？”Curtis问他，顺手揉了揉扑倒在他裤腿上的Django的脑袋，弯腰将小女孩抱起来。  
Thomas的眼睛转的贼溜溜的，在Loki身上讨好处。  
医生却不打算给他们好脸色，自从Omega被标记后，最后个工作日Thomas能上半天班就很好啦，从军营提前回来的Alpha会带他去市集，骑马或者郊游，而不是乖乖在诊所当廉价劳动力。  
Loki“咄咄”扣两下桌面，“事实上今天Thomas要和我讨论很重要的事情——我们想正式开一间幼托所，当然，只是在讨论的阶段。”  
“幼托所？”军官的目光落在自己的Omega身上，Thomas的脸正因为愉快而闪闪发光，“是你想出来的主意么？”  
“你觉得怎么样？”Omega的嘴角弯起一个恰到好处的弧度，在俏皮和甜蜜之间寻求到了一个完美的平衡点。  
“这很好，”Curtis点头，凑过去和Thomas的脸颊碰了碰，夹在两人间的Django被军官的胡子蹭到了，因为痒痒发出了咯咯咯的笑声，Thomas小心的扶住她乱扭的身体。  
“你怎么会想起这个？”Curtis的目光完全眷恋在他的身上，蓝眼睛像夏日明朗又沉静的海，Thomas的一撮刘海神采飞扬的翘起来，“为了更好的照顾孩子们，你瞧，诊所毕竟小，还要很小心谨慎孩子们不能和病人碰上，我们想租下隔壁的屋子，他们就可以有午睡和专门放玩具的地方。”  
Loki决定不去拆穿他刚才声称的“可观收入”。  
“这很好。”军官再次强调，  
Thomas扶着Django又软又小的身体摇了摇，“也许我们还可以开设一座孤儿院——”  
等等，我可没听说这个。医生的耳朵支楞起来。  
军官也有几分愕然，  
“你说过，雪国没有孤儿院，那我想——那些孩子们至少不用去打铁养活自己——”Thomas不好意思的搓鼻子。  
所以还是我出钱么？医生暗搓搓的在一边苦恼。  
“Tommy——”Curtis再次越过孩子的身体亲吻自己的丈夫，“你可以慢慢来，但是我知道你可以做的很好。”  
医生终于忍不住咳嗽了一声插话进来，“所以我们可以继续讨论接下去的计划么？说实话——”Loki转向Curtis，“在你闯进来之前，我们正说到兴头上——”  
“这是当然，”Curtis抱歉的点头，把孩子放到丈夫的怀抱里，“真可惜，我原想今天带你去维察湖。”  
Thomas的眼睛亮的像被点燃的火烛，Curtis失笑，“对的，就是维察湖，我让Edgar准备了渔具，我们接下去几天就要有鱼汤喝了。”  
“噢——”Thomas的鼻腔里发出长长的绵软的撒娇音，Loki忍无可忍的翻起了眼皮，果然Omega已经蹭到他身边了，“Loki，就这一天——”  
医生绝望地挥挥手，对方立刻欢呼雀跃地跳起来。  
Curtis将军帽搁在胸前对医生简单示礼，“我保证Thomas接下去会准时上班的，否则你可以扣他工钱。”  
Loki对这承诺半信半疑，而Omega已经跑到了屋子里和每个小宝贝亲吻，并且信誓旦旦地承诺老师会带回好吃的腌鱼肉。  
“他会做腌鱼了？“医生开口询问，军官在旁笑的一脸和煦，“他刚学会清洗和切块。剩下的我会接替他。”  
医生满意的抖开报纸，“那我就可以放心吃了。”  
The End


	16. 番外一.

一．  
Laufeyson家原来是有爵位的，所以即便是没落至此，还是要找个像样的继承人。  
他站在保姆身边，吮着一根手指、抬头去看父亲热切的眼，又去望由远及近的一行人。  
所以这就是新继承人了？  
跑到他面前的男孩，同他年龄相仿，都是才刚发育出性征的年级。管家在耳边念念叨叨不知在说些什么，大约是些引荐的寒暄语，他头疼的厉害，一点儿也听不进去，只见对方对他笑，磊落又大方的姿态，还急急凑过来拥抱。  
他忍不住吸吸鼻子，是雨。不是淅淅沥沥的小雨，而是哗啦啦能把整个天幕倾空的滂泼大雨的味道，浓烈又清新，萦绕在他被拥抱过的发丝里。  
“我是Thor，你是Loki对不对？”

二．  
Loki最喜欢呆的地方是府邸的阁楼，堆着散发着樟脑味的大木箱，丝绒窗帘将外边的世界与里头割裂开，大部分时候他躺在积了一层浅灰的地板上发呆，偶尔伸出手去摸自己还未发育就已经枯萎的腺体。

刚发现不对的时候，老Laufeyson并没放弃他。说到底他毕竟是唯一继承了血脉的孩子，虽然四肢纤细了些，但是已经有了Alpha的骨骼，个头窜的很高，头脑也是灵巧的，他们都以为是医生可以治得好的病。他心里发慌，但是面目上始终很镇定。  
当然后来所有人都知道了，这不是一种“病”，是天生的残疾。Laufeyson家族不会由一个残疾的Alpha孩子来继承。  
Thor是颇费了周折，才从远亲那里过继来的，健壮聪敏，最重要的，有着发育良好未受破坏的腺体，这样才能繁育下一代，另家族壮大。而他像被狼群遗弃的孤狼，从此只能在暗月下低低地嗥。

养育他长大的保姆始终亲厚他。偶尔会爬上阁楼来作陪，把他的脑袋搁到自己的腿上，去抚摸他细软的黑发，很偶尔低头埋在他还稚嫩的脖颈间嗅闻，  
“少爷是粉红胡椒的味道，微微的辛辣，但还有丝甜意。”  
Loki很喜欢对方描述的这股味道，即使他什么也闻不到，还是会因此高兴些，保姆便乘机将他翻阅到快散页的医书收到一边，嗓音柔婉地唱安眠曲，让他可以睡一个好觉。  
其实Loki从没指望通过自学医术可以治好自己的病。“病”可以治，但是残废是救不了的，他一早从父亲那里亲耳听到了这样的说辞。只是在阁楼里翻阅医书的日子也好过在府邸的空房里被人遗忘。

Thor上来过阁楼一次，是刚到府邸没多久的时候，不知从谁的口中听到了他喜欢呆在这处地点，自作主张地来陪他。他自然是不愿意搭理对方的，仰面躺着看书，对方也顺着躺下来，满阁楼的雨水味弄的他眼皮发沉。后来真的不知不觉睡着了，再醒过来，对方面朝着他闭眼。  
他缓缓凑过去，去瞧那像装帧画一样精美、密疏有致的睫毛，鼻梁没有很挺，但是鼻尖圆翘的可爱。  
“你不要叫我弟弟，”他喃喃自语，忍不住去摸对方的纯金锻造一样的发丝，“你是金发，金睫毛，蓝眼珠。你瞧我，黑发，黑睫毛，绿眼珠。”  
对方的肩膀颤动了两下，他吓一跳，话还是忍不住冒出来，“我们还是不要做兄弟，我不喜欢你，我讨厌你。”

他的讨厌不止于言语，也真正付诸过行动。破坏Thor佩戴的标志着继承人身份的家徽，绞断对方心爱的弓箭弦，或者说错家庭教师的补习时间。  
还有一次，已经是深秋的天气，风都有些刺骨了，他告状称Thor将他的佩剑落到了后院的小池塘里，那是他的心爱之物，黑漆漆的鞘壳上镶着猫眼石和红玛瑙，剑柄下垂着金银线绞成的流苏。是父亲特意定制的。他往日不喜欢舞枪弄剑，但是独独很喜欢这柄，常常跨在腰间。于是所有人都去指责那个被收养的孩子，那个后来者，竟然敢妄动真正血脉者的宝物。他看着对方的仓皇和茫然，即便是抛弃了爱物换来的情景，也满足的不得了。  
后来Thor来敲他的门，让人觉得可爱的鼻尖通红，开口的时候牙齿都打颤，  
“弟弟，你的佩剑。”  
整柄剑被好好的擦拭过，只是流苏还是湿的，他用手指一拭，冰凉湿滑的穗子上凝了整池水的冷。  
对方还是笑，嘴角因为受冻古怪的抽搐，“看好你的剑，弟弟。”又凑过来拥抱他，雨水的味道里也透出凉意。  
不知为何，他自此断了对对方恶作剧的念头，但是也不亲近。他花越来越多的时间看医书，和家庭医生偷师，卧室里塞进了一架骷髅骨架，墙壁上贴的是出远门的侍从们收集回来的医学海报。  
Thor则在老Laufeyson的指点下，学习管理一座庄园，当一个合格的继承人。

三.  
整个家族好武，于是继承爵位的庄园主一定要是最出色的，等Thor长到十六岁的时候，已经精壮敏捷的像一头山间穿梭的花豹，周身都是金闪闪的，勃大雄发的肌肉包覆在健壮骨肌的外面，运动时的线条流动让人目眩。  
年轻的继承人最喜欢的是狩猎，秋天的猎场又最美，于是在整个秋天，府邸都常常可以吃上肥美的野味。  
他不喜欢食肉，对那些猎物自然就没兴趣，对猎猎物的人也没兴趣。对方却最喜欢在猎场回来后匆匆冲了澡就跑到他的房间来溜达，只围了浴巾低低挂在腰间，旁边服侍的Omega女仆脸红的快冒烟，肇事者却一点都没有自知。  
他们通常不说话，他自顾自地继续看书，对方则坐在窗台上发呆，等到金色头发上的最后一滴水珠也沥干才起来。  
“要不要叫Victor进来，它好想你。”  
Victor是Thor最喜欢的猎犬，物似主人形，周身的皮毛也是金光闪闪，柔亮的像缎子一般，脸却是最乖顺的，哈气时吐出舌头，歪在嘴旁边，前爪搭着他的腿求抚摸。他偶尔敷衍的撸一撸对方柔软的额头，那牲畜就高兴的爬起来围着他不停的摇晃尾巴，但大部分时候他都是嫌弃的模样，捏着鼻子赶狗走开，  
“你沾染了他的味道，讨厌死了，一股雨水味——”狗很伤心的呜咽，低低的叫唤，主人在身后笑的没心没肺，  
“好啦，知道你最讨厌雨水的味道，讨厌我。”  
讨厌这个词，他对Thor说了十几年，说到双方都筋疲力竭的时候，反而变了意味，Thor有时候不坐在窗台，趴在他的床上翻滚，他气的用书砸对方的脑袋和胸肌。  
“这床上都是你的味道了——”  
“哎呀，知道了，你讨厌雨水味，知道了——”  
“不是讨厌雨水味，是——”  
“是讨厌我，也知道啦。”对方对他挤眼睛，永远把他的招式软绵绵地推回来，自己竟一点办法都没有，他干脆冷下脸来，坐到椅子上，说出总结语，“你真是这世界上最讨厌的兄弟。”

再“讨厌”，他也在心里默认了“兄弟”。因这被当成孤狼的数十年，陪在身边的也唯有对方了。幼时，他们坐在昏暗的大屋子里一同瞌睡着背家族史，稍稍大些时在家族猎场里学习使用武器，平常的时光对方陪他看晦涩难懂的书，顺便将他房里的骨架拆的零零落落，偶尔也会强迫他骑马去随他们狩猎。  
年末盛大又冗长的庆典，他坐在阴影里看继承人金色的头发和眉，对方也看过来、对他挤挤眼，间或是爽朗的笑，等到宴席过半就偷偷溜过来，怀里还揣着几枚不知哪儿顺来的鲜果，扔过来给他一个，然后两人就跑到宴席外的门廊去吹夜风。  
这些所有的陪伴大抵都带了些“不情不愿”和“半推半就”，对方还是“讨厌”的，但是他们就是这么度了一载又一载。

四.  
到了十八岁，Thor便要正式继承爵位和庄园了，而在对方继承典礼的前一天，他将提前收拾好的行李悄悄运上了马车。

雪国地处偏远，一年中的寒冬又过长，因此人口不算繁盛。他在中心小镇上租了一处不大不小的寓所，考了行医执照，干起了诊所医生的行当。最常来的多是年幼抵御不了风寒的孩童，他应付这些绰绰有余，顺便冷硬的面孔很能对付爱哭闹的孩子，一来二去便有人将孩子寄托在诊所。  
小地方的话传的最快了，很快大家便都知道了“镇上的新医生看病不错还能看孩子”，虽然是奇怪的名声，但是他就这样被默默无言地接纳了。没人关心他从哪儿冒出来，为何来雪国，信息素的味道怎么那么寡淡。  
安顿下来三个月后的某天深夜，门前的挂铃突然响起来。他揉着眼睛爬起来开门，才移开一条缝，水汽的味道便冲的他心口一窒。任何Alpha都无法忍受同类信息素的挑衅，他们在漆黑的客厅里打成一团，当然他是落下风的，不过对方也没占到什么便宜，那几下被踢到脸的闷哼听上去还算悦耳。  
第二天，他鼻青眼肿的爬起来，在地板上睡了整晚的家伙也晃晃悠悠地跟在他后面。  
“你为什么要离开家？”  
他惊异的挑眉，“我好不容易才不在乎了你夺走了继承人的位置——”  
Thor从背后抱紧他，“那你还是在乎下吧——”

五.  
Thor死皮赖脸地和他住到一起，镇上的传言很快变成了“新医生会看病、能管孩子，还有个英俊的猎人哥哥。”  
呸呸呸，英俊这几个字是口误。他坐在桌子后，阴恻恻地去瞧自己的兄弟，对方浑然不觉，将打回来的野鸭肉剔骨洗净，用油纸包好送给邻居。  
“你不回去了么？”  
“怎么可能，我可是Laufeyson庄园的庄园主。”  
“......”  
“我等到冬天再回去，你说你最喜欢冬天，最讨厌我，所以冬天你可以一个人呆着。”其实对方明知道自己最畏寒，他一抖报纸，翘上腿，“我想春夏秋冬都一个人过。”  
Thor很认真的摇头，“这来自于庄园主的命令，你不能违抗。”

他们就恪守这样的规则，冬天的时候Thor离开雪国回到约顿海姆，而到了开春，猎人会重新回来。猎人一开始只睡在地板上，日子久了就蹭到床上来，雨水味包裹的他一头一脑，他推开身后人沉重的胳膊。  
“找你的Omega去。”  
对方在睡梦里含糊的呓语，然后继续抱紧他。  
Thor没有Omega，他对这点再清楚不过，Alpha腺体的发育问题使他对Omega的气味敏感异常，不是繁衍的冲动，而是觉得滞涩的难闻。  
一直到他遇上了Thomas。

六.  
他说不上Thomas什么味道，类似烤糊的面包，有呛人的烟味却还有些暖融融的甜味，还像融化的巧克力，齁齁的，但是还是有散不去的甜意。  
Thomas有自己的Alpha，是雪国新任的军士官，两人似乎有些不愉快，虽然在这不愉快间，他们仍会给彼此一颗奶糖，一份暴风雪中的担心，一点让对方换个形象的恶作剧，一架代表相识的钢琴作为礼物。  
“我早说了，他们只是些情趣，就像你我一样——”  
“...你是神经么？”  
Thor对这件事很有自己的解释，他坚信这对夫夫彼此是全然的恩爱，完全忘了自己在最初知道Thomas的存在，特别是知道他并不讨厌Thomas的信息素味时，提前从约顿海姆赶了回来——  
哦，后来Thor还送了一只兔子给Thomas，说是看着可爱其实长大很凶残的锡比山巨兔。  
“好好吓唬一下那个圆头圆脑的Omega。”对方如是说。  
就因为他不讨厌Thomas身上的甜味儿？简直幼稚！Thomas能帮他赚很多钱好不好。  
后来那只兔子长大后果然很凶残，每次Thor去军士官家做客，兔子就扬着耳朵磕着大板牙冲出来，健壮的后肢踩上一脚，淤青可以三天不散。  
Thomas跟在后边懒洋洋地对兔子招手，“好啦，过来宝贝，别闹了——”  
他看着Thor吃瘪的样子笑到肚子都痛。

约顿海姆西面的洱海盛产珍珠，又到了一年冬天的时候，军士官托付Thor去购买一颗洱海珍珠，制成坠子，作为给自己未出世孩子的礼物。  
他对这两个Alpha的眼光表示忧心。一个是浑身的雨水味，另一个则是土腥气，搅和在一起可不就是一滩烂稀泥么？怎么能挑出像样的礼物？  
因他将是孩子的教父，于是决定担当一些教父的责任，陪Thor一起回约顿海姆。  
“你想念约顿海姆么？”归途的马车上Thor问他。  
他眼皮抬一抬，“有什么可想的？”

的确没有什么可想的。在约顿海姆的时光像梦境里的剪影，昏暗阁楼里的木箱，保姆吟唱的歌，那柄黑色的剑，年末庆典时在门廊外吃到的水果的香味，一只喜欢躺在他脚下翻滚着肚皮撒娇的狗，所有的一切都被一个金发人串了起来。他怀抱着这一切，才能孑然一身来到雪国。  
手被身边的人牵过去，对方很认真的在他手心写字，弄得他掌心痒痒的，写的始终是那句话，从第一次半夜蹭上他的床开始，  
“一个很讨厌的哥哥，一个所爱的爱人。”  
他阖上眼，任由对方牵着手，反正只要承认前半句就好了。  
The End


	17. 番外二.岳父岳母上门记

入夏前的两周，Curtis接到了来自城邦的电报。Elaine Hammond同Bud Hammond计划近日来雪国探望他们的长子。  
Curtis对这样一份突如其来的日程表现的忧心忡忡。  
其一，他从拜访甚至见过自己Omega的父亲，老Hammond先生。他与Thomas结合的时候，Bud先生似乎正与自己的太太处于某种不快之中，因而搬离了Hammond府邸，而他则忙着携带新婚的丈夫去另一座城邦，因此未曾与对方有过会面。Curtis知道自己与Thomas迅速结合却未受阻挠的很大一部分原因来自于军士官头衔对于Elaine的吸引，至于Thomas的父亲是何态度，这份忧心与不安终于在跨过一个年头之后重新摆在了他眼前。  
另外自然是关于Elaine了，Thomas同自己母亲关系的乏善可陈几乎到了粉饰太平的步骤都可以省却的地步。正如Curtis设想的一样，Omega对于母亲的到来没有欢呼雀跃和期待，甚至直嚷嚷着对方只是借由探望他的由头到雪国消暑而已。  
最后Hammond夫妇的住宿也成了问题，Curtis原想在中心镇上找一所典雅幽静的旅馆充当二人的落脚处，但是夏日的雪国愈发受城中贵族老爷和太太们的青睐了，凡是有模有样的旅馆早已客满。于是同住大屋成了唯一的选择。

在经历了匆忙又繁琐的准备过程之后，期间他们不得不翻新了一下客房，铺陈织料上好的寝具，采购了时令的鲜果和蔬菜，连大屋后的马厩也彻底清扫，等到这所有一切都筹备妥当，终于迎来了Hammond夫妇的豪华马车。

Curtis微微弯腰去牵Elaine的手，后者小心地从马车上步下来，一顶饰有白色面纱罩的宽檐帽挡住了妇人大部分的面容。  
“妈妈——”Thomas上前，隔着纱罩和自己的母亲亲吻。  
“这真漂亮，亲爱的，”Elaine开口了，语调柔美又坚定，马车上步下另一个年老的男性，Curtis猜测这就是老Hammond了，腰大膀圆的男人有一头乌黑油亮的头发，大概是抹了好些发油，眼睛精明的眯起来，Curtis和他迅速对视了一眼，  
“希望你们旅途舒适。”他上前寒暄，招呼临时雇佣的侍者将二人的行李搬下来。  
“马车旅行能好到哪儿去呢？”老Hammond掏出汗巾抹了抹已经沁出一层汗的脑门才伸出手握了握Curtis的，“那么你就是Curtis了——”  
他还来不及插上一句话，老Hammond已经绕过他一把抱住了Thomas，肥厚的手掌狠狠搓揉了两下后者的脸蛋，Omega的脸颊被捏成一团，  
“别这样——爸爸，”Thomas的声音有点无奈。  
“你瞧我的儿子，就像个王子。”老Hammond重新转过来对着他，一直胳膊还紧紧缠绕住Thomas。“我一直让他和Douglas过的像两个王子——”  
“虽然这不是皇宫，但是Thomas一直过得很愉快。”Curtis很想将自己的Omega牵回来，即使对方是Omega的父亲。  
“我们一定要站在这儿讲完所有话么？”Elaine终于再次开口，Curtis几乎要感谢她了。  
“你们想必一定疲倦了，先去客房休息，已经全部都收拾好了，等会儿就会给你们送上下午茶。”  
“这可真不错，”老Hammond拍拍他的肩膀，转头对着Elaine道，“他还挺靠谱不是么？”  
Elaine一贯的优雅里有些趾高气昂，“我早就说过了，Curtis先生是非常优秀的，当然不仅在准备下午茶方面——”  
“我也很优秀，所以Curtis才会爱上我，”一直被父亲钳制的Thomas慢悠悠地开口，摊开双手摆出一个倜傥的身体形态，“拜托，因为我在只有烛光照亮的宴会上也帅的发光，他才会注意到我。”  
Curtis在紧皱起眉头的Elaine对此发表评论之前迅速开口，“是的，夫人，正是这样。”

晚餐比军士官预料的要顺利，旅途劳顿的Hammond夫妇在精心准备过的客房休憩了一下午，在稍晚的时候才一同来到客厅，惬意地享受餐前酒和面包，唯一的插曲是Elaine路过厨房的时候惊异地看见他和Thomas在内忙活，他刚完成一个很不错的馅饼，Thomas则哼着歌朝上面洒干酪粉。  
“你好，Elaine，休息的如何？”军士官开口，双手在自己身前的围裙上擦拭了两下，抹除多余的面粉。  
Thomas已经润色好了馅饼，正用木勺沾了锅中煮的番茄汤尝味。  
“嗨，妈妈，你饿了？我们很快就会完成。”  
Elaine指着Thomas面前的那锅汤，表情像看魔术师变出的长耳兔，“你在煮汤？做馅饼？”  
“我们不知道临时雇佣的人厨艺怎么样，所以还是我和Curtis亲自来弄比较好。”Thomas很自然的开口，军士官的脸微红，他并没有打算第一天就让Hammond夫妇知道平日军士官的大屋并没有安排固定的佣人，毕竟老Hammond才开口告知他他的Omega是一位“王子”。“再耐心等我们一会儿好么，妈妈。”Thomas意识不到自己丈夫的苦恼，仍旧语气愉快，在见面之后第二次拥吻了自己的母亲。  
“这番茄香味不错。”Elaine如是评价，又深深看了他们一眼，才绕回客厅。

之后的用餐时间氛围颇佳，他们起了一个政治相关的话题，这让用餐者中的三位都参与了进来，Curtis很快就发现了这对夫妇的一些特点，老Bud非常油滑和有手腕，不过有些盲目自信，而Elaine，则是个头脑灵敏很有主见的Omega，这让聊天过程变得有趣。至于Thomas，则用自己的哈欠声为他们伴奏。  
“小糖果，你累了么？”老Bud突然对着儿子开口，语气中过多的宠溺都让军士官头皮发麻了。  
“亲爱的，你可以先上楼休息。”Curtis也开口询问，Thomas给了他一个莫名其妙的眼神。Curtis通常不这样叫唤自己，他喜欢一本正经的叫Thomas，在特别亲昵的时候则变成Tommy。  
“我是有些累了——”Thomas开口，“希望不打扰到你们的兴致，”Omega站起来走到自己父亲的身边给了对方一个拥抱，又绕回丈夫的身边，Curtis牵过他的手手，垂头在他的手背上印上一吻，“甜心，快上楼去休息吧。”  
这下轮到Thomas头皮发麻了。

Curtis又充当了很长一会儿的作陪才结束这漫长的一日。他小心翼翼地步入卧室以防吵醒了Omega，但靠上床垫的时候对方还是咕哝着翻了个身。他拢了拢Omega的卷发，看见对方一侧的脸颊因为侧卧而压出一道惹人怜爱的红印，睡衣松散开，可以窥见里头一小片柔软的胸脯和其上小小的一点。  
Curtis伸出手，指腹压上那娇嫩之处轻柔的碾压，就像抚弄玫瑰肥厚的叶瓣。Thomas终于在被他弄醒了，军士官急急凑过去吻对方的额头，抱歉里还带着点明知故犯后的得意。  
Thomas不会放过他这点，醒后的声音沙哑黏糊，瞥过来的眼眸故作不悦地眯缝起来，“你想做什么——”  
Curtis一把搂过他的腰掐他腰间的软肉，“做爱，我的小糖果。”  
Thomas红着脸打了他一下，军士官很少有如此明确的欲望表达，而更讨人厌的是他竟然用了父亲对自己的昵称。  
Curtis的舌头伸过来含住他的唇瓣，Thomas张口接住，两人唇齿相抵拥吻了好一会儿，在双方的身体都烫热起来之前急匆匆的分开，他们都有些累坏了，一个吻可以抚慰些疲倦。Thomas将脑袋搁到军士官的颈窝处蹭了蹭，  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”Curtis抱住他，嗅闻对方发丝中清洁的甜味，终于沉沉睡去了。

和旖旎的夜晚不同，第二日的早晨开始的有些“可怕”。Curtis是在一阵妇女惊恐的尖叫中醒来的，他晃神了几秒，意识到了那声音的来处，赤着双脚跃下床一路冲至楼下Hammond夫妇的卧室，幸而迎接他的倒不是什么血腥可怖的画面，只穿着白色睡袍的Elaine捂着脸孔尖叫，老Bud站在一旁揽着妻子的肩膀安慰她，而床上，一只圆头圆脑圆眼睛，耳朵高高竖起的肥兔子正直愣愣地看着屋内的三人。  
Curtis强压下被叨扰起床的怒火，  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“这只兔子直接把Elaine蹬醒了，”老Bud指指抽泣的妻子，“脸部，兔子腿踢到了她的脸，这儿为什么会有一只兔子？！这只兔子还会爬床——”  
Curtis不去指出老Bud嘴角快绷不住的笑意，那显然会让事情更复杂，而睡眼惺忪的Thomas也终于下楼来了，  
“我的小Cherry——”Omega发现了自己的宠物，惊异地瞪大眼珠，语气亲昵地冲爱物召唤。Curtis拉住对方的衣角，额角抽痛，看着扬起脸来的Elaine夫人由一脸震惊转为怒火中烧，如果不去看她嘴角的像被人打了似的红痕，还是挺有威慑力的。  
“Thomas——”Elaine的声音拔高了八度，“这只兔子刚才差点把你的母亲踢晕了——”  
Thomas自顾自地冲兔子做鬼脸，“噢妈妈，Cherry通常不这样。”  
不，其实它一直这样，甚至有一次它跳上了正趴在Thomas身上的自己的背部，当时他们全身赤裸，身体的某处还连接在一起。  
“Thomas，这简直荒唐，这是你养的么？”  
“它很可爱，妈妈——”  
“不，Thomas，这只肥兔子要付出代价，我想今天我们的晚餐有着落了——”  
“不可理喻妈妈，你不能为这些小事——”  
“其实这小绒毛挺可爱的，啊哈？”老Bud在母子争论的间隙凑过来讲话，“有些像Thomas。”  
Curtis终于忍无可忍了，他上前提起了快在床上打起盹儿的兔子，  
“不，夫人，我们今天晚上不会有兔肉煲，”他直接开口打断了Elaine，然后在后者呆滞的眼神下将兔子扔回给了Thomas，  
“把它带到自己的干草窝里去，关上栅栏，给它放些胡萝卜和青菜，我不想再看到它跑出来否则可不保证会发生什么Tommy。”  
Omega圆润可爱的唇瓣张了张最终停留在撅起的动作哼唧着走开了。  
Curtis给围拢过来看热闹的侍从使眼色，“为Hammond夫人取些药膏来，她被——兔子踢了——”  
“最后先生，”交代完所有后军士官走到了老Bud面前，“那只破兔子一点儿都不像您的儿子，并且，它也是一只‘大绒毛’了。”

“他没有一点儿幽默细胞，”老Bud目送儿子的丈夫离开后冲妻子抱怨，“我的小糖果可怎么受得了。”  
Elaine长叹，“得了吧，我也忍受了你自以为是的笑话三十年。”

下.  
虽是探亲也不能整日消磨在屋中，Curtis想带Hammond夫妇参与到他们在雪国的日常生活。  
维察湖和萨克逊山景色宜人，但是Curtis不确认是否合适一对年岁已长的夫妇，他的军营又未免太正式无趣，所以能去的唯有那里了。

Thomas倚靠在沙发上，怀抱着一个小小的肉球。Elaine素来强硬的眼中一片柔软，  
“天哪，他真甜美——”  
“通常这里不接受年龄这么小的孩子，他还只是一个小婴儿——”Thomas压低了声音，婴儿的一只肉拳头紧紧攥着Thomas的一根手指放在嘴边做吮吸状。  
“但是他的父母出了三倍的价钱让我们照看一天，然后去度结婚纪念日。”  
Loki医生交叠双腿坐在另一侧的沙发上开口。  
这间并不大的会客室布置的柔软可爱，门窗都嵌了原木框，地上铺陈着深棕色的软垫，角落里则整齐码放着一筐筐的各色玩具。  
“孩子们还在二楼睡午觉，Jenny在照看他们。”医生继续开口道。他和Thomas开设的幼托所极为成功，很受那些Alpha和Omega都需要外出劳作的家庭欢迎，新近他们又雇佣了一个女性Beta来帮忙照看孩子。

“这是一门好生意不是么？”Thomas愉快的眨眼睛。  
Elaine审视了一圈又绕回来，“这是你的主意么？”  
Thomas歪着脑袋，“给我作证Loki，千真万确，我想了这一切。”  
“相信我夫人，将一群孩子弄在一块儿这绝不是我的主意，我只是他的投资人。”  
Elaine的嘴角仍旧保持严苛的弧度，眼珠转动瞥了一眼Thomas，“你还能找到投资人——”  
“嘿，这只是开始。”Thomas摇了摇抱在怀中的婴儿，孩子软胖的脸颊压着他的胸脯。他小心翼翼地用口水巾擦了擦孩子嘴边的奶渍以及一些呕吐出的胡萝卜泥。  
老Bud皱起眉头，终于找到了一个可以发表自己观感的点，  
“这些小宝贝很难照顾不是么——”Hammond先生转过头对着儿子的丈夫开口，“Thomas就不一样，我的小糖果一直是非常干净，永远带着奶香味，天啊，你不会见过比他更甜蜜的婴儿了。”  
Curtis想象了下Omega还是幼儿时的模样，不由勾起嘴角。  
“Bud，别告诉我你不知道Tommy和Dug互相丢屎的故事——”Elaine逗弄完了婴儿直起身来慢悠悠地开口。  
“什么？！”屋内的三位男性异口同声，唯一未出声的Loki也狐疑地抬起头，小婴儿不安分地在Thomas怀里哼唧了下。  
“好了，这不可能妈妈。”  
“亲爱的，我们的儿子从没这样过，你是开玩笑的对么？”  
Curtis无言地看了眼自己的Omega。  
Elaine像是感知不到在场男士们的心情似的，她用一根指头去戳婴儿绵软的腮帮，“Bud，你看到的王子儿子们是因为我一刻不停的替他们清理和收拾，Dug哭起来就没个完，简直要被自己的眼泪呛死，Thomas的肠胃从婴儿时期就不好，几乎不停地在换尿布。并且他们都胃口惊人，特别是Thomas，可以把任何自己拿得到的东西往嘴里塞，你闻到的奶香味只是喂养下去成罐的奶粉而已。”  
...........  
Elaine翻了翻眼皮继续，“而一旦我离开孩子们，如果Thomas刚巧开始拉肚子了，那他和Dug就会互相朝对方扔屎，你不会想看到那样子——”  
Hammond先生用手盖住脸，“我的确不想——”  
Curtis走上前，揉压还处于震惊中的Omega的肩头，不知该说什么安慰他。  
仍旧深受打击的Hammond先生企图岔开话题，转头对着Loki，在见面的寒暄中他已知道医生来自于约顿海姆的Laufeyson家族。  
“老Laufeyson还好么？”  
医生眨眼，笑的文文雅雅，“挺好的，至少不需要用到老年尿布——”

Curtis走出浴室的时候，Thomas已经爬上床了。Omega将自己的脑袋和上半部分身体埋进松软的被窝，像一只滚圆的土拨鼠。他从背后捞住丈夫的腰，  
“这样不会闷气么？”  
被窝拱起的部分动了动，Curtis勉强分辨出这是对方在摇脑袋，军士官失笑，  
“你可以把头露出来了，我想看看你Tommy——”他伸手将被子往上拢了拢，仍然看不见对方的脑袋，却可以瞥见一小截脖颈，不知是因为憋气还是别的什么原因，烧上了一片粉红，Curtis继续耐心地宽慰。  
“好啦——我小时候也有很蠢的时候，你还记得我在铁匠铺呆过吧，就像一个皱巴巴的小老头。”  
Thomas撑起被子露出脑袋，圆眼睛里有点恼怒，Omega不喜欢自己的Alpha将曾经的苦难作为自嘲，卷发乱糟糟的贴在额头上，小心地贴向Alpha的胸膛。  
“那一点儿也不蠢。”Thomas用手指去刮弄Curtis的胡茬儿。军士官忍不住低头去亲吻Omega的鼻尖和嘴角，手则向下滑进对方宽松的睡裤，贴在两瓣饱满又结实的臀肉上。  
Thomas的心思不在这上面，用自己的脑袋顶军士官的胸膛，“....我们的孩子不会那么傻吧.....”  
“什么？”Curtis控制住自己不怀好意的手，微微上移轻抱Omega的腰。  
“...我是说....他们至少不会互相扔屎..”  
“那至少我们要有两个孩子——”Curtis抓住了这句话中不是重点的重点，手指划过对方颈部的腺体，初次结合时的咬痕已经平复了，要细细抚摸才能触到那小小的疤痕。Thomas有些别扭的把头歪过去，Curtis嗅了嗅鼻子，一股极恬淡的蛋酒香在空气中弥漫，距离Omega上次发情期已经过了二月有余。  
军官翻身将Omega压进床头软垫，小心地压制住对方的双手，去咬他的唇瓣，唇齿间尝到清凉的甜意。  
Thomas的眼睑颤抖的厉害，那片颈部的粉红蔓延到脸颊，Omega用一种无辜的姿态回应这个求欢意味浓重的吻，舌尖带点试探，却在收到袭击后又怯生生地退回自己的堡垒，Curtis不依不饶地追寻上去，叼着他的嘴唇热烈的吮吻直到对方口腔都开始发麻。  
Curtis喜欢对方这样的姿态，近乎有些迷恋了，Thomas的眉梢都带着熟识风月场的俏皮和风情，但是到了床上却又稚嫩羞怯，哪怕已对性爱食髓知味却还是如此。他迫不及待的扯开对方的睡衣，双手抓住对方微微鼓起的白嫩胸脯，Thomas惊喘一下，Curtis低下头覆住对方的唇将那些喘息和低吟都收进自己的嘴。一点点乳肉从他的指缝间溢出来，他又抓了两把，手感极好，顶端红色的奶粒在他掌心的磨蹭下微微立起来，Curtis眯缝起眼睛，想到如果他们真的有了孩子，那这片柔软之地将负责哺育婴儿。  
“Curtis！不——”Thomas惊叫，Alpha垂下头，咬住他一侧的乳尖，耐心地撮咬。他推抵了下对方毛茸茸的脑袋，但是换来的仅是自己敏感之处被撮弄的更酥麻了。  
“你——你就不能直接进来么——”Thomas红着眼睛抱怨，Curtis抬眼，去吻平他腮部鼓起的小包，胳膊举起他的一只脚踝，自己的Omega是怎么长的呀，腿骨和脚踝是纤细的，但是延伸上去的屁股却饱满又多肉。  
“等会就会插进来——”Curtis将他的内裤到膝盖的部位，然后伸手按住Omega细嫩的股缝，那里被磨蹭的厉害了会泛红，如果被迫承受了过多的疼爱，那道让人魂不守舍的小缝甚至闭合不了，只能微弱地噏动，吐出一股股先前被灌进去的Alpha的精液。  
Curtis无法想象那个画面，即使Omega已经被他脱到半裸呈现在眼前，只要想到那画面就让他阴茎都硬的发疼，他急切地用手指戳两下Omegs的屁股，Thomas捂着脸哀弱地呜咽，偶尔透过指缝用圆眼睛偷瞧他。  
等到Omega的股间已经一片湿淋淋的了，Curtis才将Thomas的腿放平，将他的大腿并拢，滚热的阴茎捅到大腿根部的嫩肉里大力的磨蹭，一手压着Thomas的肩膀，低头俯在他的胸前，再次啃咬起细白的乳肉和胸部。  
Thomas被滚烫的Alpha身躯压着，对方那样强悍，几乎是一具岩石墙了，粗糙又火热，将他身体的每一寸都折腾够了才会注入浓浆，总是这样。  
等到Omega被玩弄的快小声啜泣了，Curtis才抬头吻他渗出泪的眼角，将他的大腿分开、托起膝盖驾到腰部的两侧，  
“Tommy，看看我。”  
Omega勉力抬起颈部，嘴巴撇成被人欺负透了的弧度，Curtis仍不满意，军士官所有的恶劣都用在床上了。  
“看看我Tommy，我就要操你了，操进你的洞，然后让你怀上我的孩子。”  
Thomas抬头想打他，他总在床上做这样的无用功，Curtis只是笑笑，然后将自己的阴茎对着那已经足够柔软的入口慢慢的捅进去，操的又缓慢又用力，可以听到他老二和Omega小穴内部粘腻的摩擦声。  
Thomas试图捶打的胳膊无力的滑下来，变成扶着Alpha肩头的姿势，Curtis猛烈的一抵，阴茎全部埋入对方的体内，只剩睾丸撞击着Omega软嫩的臀尖，Thomas张了张嘴却无法发出任何声音，脖子歪到靠在Alpha的颈侧，Curtis掐着他的屁股，简直要把那两瓣软肉给揉出淤青了，开始又狠又凶的操他。  
“C——Curtis——”Thomas叫的有些苦痛，Curtis稍稍放缓了些速度，柔情蜜意的抚弄对方的腰部让Omega更放松，在最初，Curtis总以为这样的呻吟代表拒绝，不过现在他有经验的多，知道Thomas的呻吟里带着甜蜜的快乐，雾气蒙蒙的眼睛里是情欲的水意，他们能互相让对方快活。  
“Tommy，舒服么？被我操的舒服么？”  
Thomas抱着他的脑袋软软的贴上自己的嘴唇，Curtis忍耐不住抱着他的臀部又急急地顶了两下，  
“我想让你给我生一个孩子——我一直想——”  
“只——只生一个？”Omega半撅起自己的嘴巴，被颠的上下乱摇的身体上满是已经被玩弄过的红痕，乳尖水淋淋的肿胀着。  
“天哪，Thomas，你总是那么不知分寸——”Curtis无法相信自己的Omega仍旧这样，在被操到身体软成泥的时候脑袋还想着如何在床事上不占下风，想要成为那个征服者。  
“好了我的小糖果，抬起你的屁股——”Curtis把他向后推倒在床榻上，将他的大腿掰到最开，Omega的身体如此柔软，两条细长的腿被他插的乱晃，“你知道怎么能有我的孩子么？你知道怎么能生一个又一个么？”  
Thomas猛烈的摇头，眼睛里的泪花被操弄出来。  
“别——Curtis——别——”  
“不，我的糖果，我的蜂蜜——”Curtis叫唤他，用最柔软的语调，身体向后退出Omega的身体，对方的嫩穴已经被他操到彻底打开，穴口的耻毛处一圈白沫，Thomas不安的扭动臀部——  
“唯一的办法就是这样——”Curtis将仍然硬着的阴茎推进Omega的体内，Thomas的双手被他紧紧扣在体侧毫无反抗之力，他撞进去，几乎要将对方顶到弹起的力道，“只有这样，每天操你，把你的洞操到合都合不上，射精到你的子宫里，射到你肚子都鼓起来，你什么都不能做，每天只能躺在这，我恨不得就这样用锁链锁住你的腿，赤裸的，什么都不穿，回来就操你，吃饭的时候让你趴在我面前撅着屁股操你，在马车的时候让你含着我的老二操你的小嘴——”  
“不——别说——求你——”Thomas尖叫，但是毫无办法，Alpha紧抓着他的双手，一下又一下，撞到他的灵魂里，烫热的老二要让他融化——

Hammond夫妇在一周之后结束了探亲之旅，在相聚的最后一晚，那架角落中的二手钢琴终于亮相。  
Thomas穿了许久不穿的正式礼服，有丝绒材质的领边和剪裁秀气的黑色燕尾，衬衫被浆洗过，配上一圈小小的领结。Omega坐到琴凳上，背脊优美，脖颈纤长，卷曲的短发被发油抹向后，他舔了舔鲜红的嘴唇，多情的眼珠斜向自己的Alpha。  
军士官的蓝眼睛像午后波澜跳动的河，也报以回眸。  
老Bud的眼神在两人之间打转，在开口想要说些什么的时候被自己的夫人按住了手，琴声悠悠扬扬地响起来。  
老Bud无可奈何地撇嘴，双手搁到挺起的肚皮前，“我总以为Tommy会成为一个钢琴家，你瞧他的手指——”  
“他还说过想开家酒馆，他总有很多想做的事，很多都没成。但是至少现在他过的挺棒。”Elaine顺着丈夫开口，声音不大，但是Curtis刚刚好可以听到。  
乐曲由缓慢的主旋律转入了活泼动人的间奏，Thomas又回转脑袋看向这边，但是这次他的目光投向了自己的父母，老Bud立刻扭动着肥硕的身躯给自己的儿子竖起拇指，Elaine坐的很端庄，微笑也是清浅的，但已是探亲之旅中嘴角扬起的最高弧度，这对父母胳膊圈着胳膊，紧紧注视自己的儿子，即使他已经回转头。  
Curtis垂头笑了下，他已渐渐失去了想要把Omega时刻禁锢在自己身边的冲动。  
虽然他仍旧喜爱瞧着他，围绕他，照顾他，不过即使不是目光缠绕，即使相隔甚远，他已不再会有爱人远离的不安和焦躁。他知道Thomas是他的，甜美动人、又俏皮慵懒，他的糖果，他的蜂蜜，他的云上之人。

番外之番外  
Hammond夫妇决定不告诉军士官其实大屋的隔音并不好，并且回到城邦后两人就开始为家族的又一位第三代成员挑选起了衣物。  
The End


	18. 番外三.雪国夫夫的育娃日记.

蓝眼睛还是绿眼睛？  
关于Curtis和Thomas头生子的瞳色，究竟是继承了Alpha父亲像洱海一样深沉凝重的蓝，还是Omega父亲的绿玻璃珠子，这不是一个争论，而是一个赌约，发起人则是Thor。

在孩子诞生前的最后两个月份，猎人用三整块上好的狐狸皮子换得了一盏少见的蓝琉璃风铃作为给新生儿的礼物。“孩子的眼睛就会像风铃罩，一定很般配。”  
这句话引出了一位反对者，Loki在边上不咸不淡地哼了一声，“Thomas是绿眼睛，谁知道这孩子遗传谁的呢？”  
“大部分孩子的瞳色都继承于Alpha。”  
“你怎么知道那肚子里的不是少部分？”Loki眉梢上挑，用指头指向Thomas隆起的肚皮，让这家的两位男主人面面相觑。说真的，在此之前Curtis和Thomas一点儿都还没在意过他们孩子的眼珠子是什么颜色——  
“好吧，既然如此。”Thor搓搓手掌，我们可以来打个赌，“我赌小Curtis是蓝色眼珠。”  
“奉陪，我们Tommy的孩子一定是绿眼珠。”  
Thomas受宠若惊地摸着滚圆的肚皮，他可是认识了Loki近三年，头一回听到对方如此亲热的称呼。Curtis撇了撇眉毛不怎么满意地开口，“听我说两位，这个问题——”  
“这和你没关系，”Loki和Thor异口同声打断了军士官的发言，“赌就赌。”

这个赌约很快便在雪国传开。Tania说雪国的新生儿很大一部分都是金头发和蓝眼珠， Edgar却希望小婴儿能继承Thomas的圆润俏皮，“虽然Curtis也很不错，但是如果小孩子长那样就有点吓人”，他如是评价自己追随已久的军士官，然后和Tania堵了一瓶松子酒。

紧接着是军队的大兵们，田间的农夫，甚至于做针线活的老婆子，都言之凿凿地发表自己对新生儿瞳色的看法并且慷慨的附上赌注，于是Thomas的肚子成了雪国人的焦点所在，到了预产期的那一天，镇上的小酒馆挤满了期待开庄的人群。

Curtis一点儿都不高兴自己未降生的孩子成为这种奇怪的谈资，甚至为此很是气恼Thor，但是Omega的态度同他截然相反，Thomas挺着肚子横在床铺，拨开Loki按在他肚子上的听诊器叫唤，“既然生在我肚子里，我就要当庄家，我赌孩子是个绿眼睛。”

Loki满意地额首，“自然，那一定是个绿眼睛孩子，你的肚皮你做主。”  
Curtis绝望地将脸孔埋进手掌叹气。Thomas显然无法理解丈夫的糟心感受，他眯起眼珠对着Alpha勾勾手，“说真的，你觉得他是绿眼珠还是蓝眼珠？”  
Curtis摸摸Omega在孕期中更显丰腴的脸颊，“哪个都很好Tommy。”  
Thomas对这样的说辞不怎么满意，鼓着腮帮晃了晃Curtis的臂弯，“来赌一回吧，我选择绿眼睛，所以你只能选蓝色了。”  
Curtis为难地瞧兴致勃勃的丈夫，“Tommy，我不觉得——”  
“如果你赢了，我们就可以尝试任何姿势，你上次听大兵们说到的那些…都可以——”Thomas凑到他耳边，将后半句话的音量压的极低，Curtis的胡子颤了颤，他抬头，郑重地盯着Omega的肚皮，嘴皮动了动，“蓝眼睛。”

小James诞生在隆雪节后，粉色的皮肤，头发茂盛，抱在怀里就像抱着一个软软的棉花团子。Loki将嚎哭的婴儿抱到两个父亲的面前，然后又经过了两小时，这小小的团子才终于缓缓张开了眼眸，虹膜是最纯净动人的天空之色。  
Curtis屏住气息，低下头在儿子的额头印上虔诚又小心翼翼的吻，生怕多用一分力就会惊扰他此刻的宁静，Thomas噘着嘴不满地微微摇晃婴儿，“亏大了。”军士官则识相地将笑意隐在嘴角。  
而待到几年之后，Thomas痛心疾首地发现儿子的瞳色已不知何时变的和维察湖一模一样时，他的赌约早就付清了。

爸爸的胡子真讨厌！  
Bucky不喜欢Curtis的胡子。  
几乎每一次来自Alpha父亲的热情亲吻最后都会变成一场战争，Bucky哇哇大哭，Curtis手足无措地站在一旁发楞，家里唯一的Omega则勇敢地冲出来收拾战局，Thomas一边诱哄儿子，还要安慰心情跌入谷底的丈夫。

“这是当然的，哪个孩子会喜欢你的胡子呀。”因为是夏季，Thomas干脆将Bucky抱到庭院里冲凉，他三岁的儿子光着屁股在水流下快活地尖叫，将肥皂泡沫溅了自己的Omega父亲一身。  
Curtis犹豫地捋了下自己坚硬的胡茬，“真的很不舒服么？”  
“真的，我都不想亲吻你，何况是Bucky。”Thomas揶揄他，然后又证明似的对着儿子的屁股拍了一巴掌，“Bucky，去亲亲papa好么？”  
Curtis闻言蹲下，对着儿子深出手臂，亲热的招招手，而后者立刻将还湿漉漉的身体窝进了Omega的怀抱，“不要——”他的儿子吐字含混但是语气却很坚决，“papa的胡子——不要！”  
Thomas得意地笑倒在一边，然后站起来身来用柔软的唇瓣蹭了蹭他的下巴，“你瞧，现在知道我忍受你是多么不易了吧。”

舔犊之情使得Curtis下定决心告别跟随多年的胡子，当他带着光溜溜的下巴站到Thomas面前时——真的太光洁了，简直像没穿内裤，Omega的脸都因为惊异透出的红晕了。  
“你还真的剃光了——”Thomas用指头摩挲着他的下巴，“就像另一个人。”  
“你不喜欢？”Curtis有些顾虑，儿子喜欢了丈夫却无法接受也是个糟糕的结果。  
“不会，”Thomas围住他的脑袋，“反正发情的不是你的胡子。”  
Curtis有时真觉得作为一个公子哥，他的Omega有点太下流了。

但是当没了胡子而信心爆棚的军士官走到儿子面前索取“抱抱”，他的幼子并没有想象中的兴奋飞扑，而是哭喊着跑远了，简直比有胡子的时候更凄厉。  
“papa！papa！”鼻涕眼泪横流的Bucky蹭到Thomas怀里，后者嫌弃地将儿子提远了些，“我要papa，papa——”Bucky的小胸膛因为抽噎一起一伏，“papa没了哇啊啊啊！”  
“papa在那儿呢。”Thomas用毛巾将儿子的脸擦干净，指了指尴尬站在原地的Curtis，军士官努力无视丈夫的一脸憋笑。  
“不——不是，不是papa！”Bucky哭的更厉害了，努力用手背去擦不断掉落的泪珠子，但是怎么都止不住，“没没胡子！我要papa，我要papa！”

原来儿子是靠胡子才认得他的，即便是打了败仗，Curtis也没觉得像此刻那么悲凉，唯一的安慰是来自于晚间Thomas的柔情抚慰，Omega用赤裸的胸膛接纳他，亲吻他的额头，“没事啦，反正你的胡子长的很快——就和下面站起来的速度一样快。”  
Curtis酸着鼻子想，其实下流也是有下流的好处。

幸好等到一周过后，重新长满络腮胡的Curtis抱起儿子时，后者不再是别扭地躲开了。小James的肉脸紧紧绷着，细嫩的脸侧和脖颈被胡茬蹭的通红，却仍旧忍耐着、大力勒住他的脖子，大眼珠里满是不安和惊慌，“papa——papa，papa回来了——”  
Curtis搂紧了儿子亲吻，“papa再也不会离开你了Bucky。”

爱漂亮的爸爸和不爱漂亮的儿子  
Thomas对于服装修饰的热爱从未随着年岁的变化消减。无论是式样简单的斗篷，款式质朴的日常工服，或者原本就飒爽的骑马装，他都可以玩出新花样，而当Bucky出生后，面对几乎复刻了自己容貌的幼子，Thomas的兴趣终于有了新的延展方向。

冬天是银灰色的斗篷裹了水貂绒，初春有浅绿色的麻制连体迷你军服，夏天则是鹅黄色的背带裤配了风琴褶的白衬衫，到了秋天那就最精彩了，骑马服从来是最容易出挑的。  
Thomas用胳膊支着脸颊趴在床头，跟随他一同颠簸来到雪国的木箱敞开着，堆满了各式儿童衣裤，他看着试上一身新装蹒跚前行的幼子心满意足地叹息，“我的儿子真是个天使。”

Curtis是不喜欢在此方面特别奢侈的，但却不忍让自己的Omega失望，于是偶尔路过卧室，看到布条缠身的儿子晃晃悠悠地沿着床榻打转，军士官也只是皱一皱眉，宽厚的手掌轻轻一抬就可以托着儿子的屁股蹲儿站起来，  
“Bucky，别乱动，papa会生气的。”  
Bucky正瘪着腮帮扒拉领口繁复的刺绣，含着口水嘟囔，“这是什么？”  
Curtis用指头将儿子握成拳头的肉掌推开，对方随即转移了目标，性意盎然地抱住父亲的指头吮吸，Curtis爱怜地摸一摸他棕色还很纤软的头发，又用挂在脖颈的纱巾擦拭他幼嫩脸蛋上糊着的口水。  
Thomas已经爬下床，兴冲冲地扑过来，额发里藏了点汗，扬起来的眉眼都是骄矜，“看我给Bucky新定做的刺绣衬衣。”  
其实雪国根本没什么可穿刺绣衬衣的场合，Curtis叹口气，只得苦恼地揉一揉眉心。

这情形到了Bucky五岁那年急转直下，他们健壮的小驯鹿已经会东跑西窜了，可以迈着两条滚圆的腿，冬天穿着厚实的棉衣在雪地里打滚，夏天就一头栽进树林子里头，用网兜捕蜻蜓，顺着蜿蜒的小溪抓鱼儿。Curtis还送了儿子一头小矮马，于是在Edgar的带领下，Bucky已经会像模像样地骑着马匹巡游了，脑袋高高的昂起，像一只嘚瑟过了头的公鸡。  
而这所有活动的直接结果便是任何新衣裳到了Bucky身上，保鲜期仅有三天。Thomas准备的所有服饰，最终都会变成一团脏兮兮的，破着口子的布团回到他的手中。  
于是经年的等待后，Curtis终于捱到了自己的出场时刻。他有一橱柜的旧工装，线衣，或者棉布衬衫，稍稍裁剪一下，就可以成为儿子游乐时的新外套，耐磨、不怕脏，即使破了口子也无需心疼。而Bucky也格外喜欢这些服饰，宽松的衣服能让他的步子迈的更开，小胳膊挥舞地更带劲儿，Omega父亲那些花哨的繁琐的装扮可就远远比不上了。

Thomas为此很生气，他搞不清楚儿子和自己一样漂亮的脑袋瓜到底怎么回事。他的丝质睡衣，他的燕尾服，他的长款呢大衣，居然统统后继无人，根本是晴天霹雳。  
而到了Bucky七岁那年的初春时分，Curtis精心准备给儿子的生日礼物是一顶驼色线帽，在Omega铁青的面色下，小家伙立刻抱住暖和松软的帽子扣在自己大且圆的脑袋上，腆着脸问，“好看么papa？”  
Thomas摸摸儿子的脑袋，爱怜地回答，“宝贝，幸好你会是个Alpha。”  
彼时根据Bucky的生长发育的种种迹象，Thomas和Curtis都坚信自己的儿子会是个健康强壮的Alpha。  
所以当最后小鹿仔的性向揭晓，一同崩溃的还有他的Omega父亲。  
The End


	19. 番外四.

1.  
Omega的身体在孕期总会增加许多负累，例如嗜睡，容易气闷，呕吐以及全身的浮肿。不过幸好，Thomas的症状并不明显。  
Curtis轻步上楼，却不进入卧室，只是靠在门框边，小心探查自己的Omega。在Thomas被确认怀孕之后，军士官就尽可能地将一部分公务安排在了家中，这样他可以更多陪伴Thomas——他的Omega是温室中滋养出的花朵，有着最娇艳的花瓣和扑簌簌惹人怜爱的花蕊，务必要好好呵护。  
而眼下，大朵的太阳花正横在床铺，露出一截圆白的肚皮，上面立着两个木雕的玩偶，嘴中则在喃喃自语。能把自己的肚皮当做玩乐展台，大约只此一位。  
Curtis扶住额头，踏进屋子，正午的阳光从窗台晕染进到屋中，衬的Thomas的脸庞更加明亮。这位年轻时就以惹眼外貌闻名的Omega即便在孕期依旧动人，脸庞只略略丰腴，皮肤仍然光洁，柔软的四肢开始圆润——所以Curtis近来爱上了傍晚时分为Thomas擦拭双腿和脚丫，对方的小腿横在他的膝上，像一截晶莹的藕节，他顺着柔腻的腿肚缓缓上移，对方只是哼唧一声，从指头缝里露出开始发红的眼皮。

“Tommy，现在阳光很好，你可以请Tania夫人陪你到林子里走一走。”  
沉溺在游戏里的Omega转过脑袋，将自己肚皮上的玩偶拨落，堆到身侧精美的棕色木盒上——这只是来自Hammond家族众多礼物中的小小一件，用来赠给家族尚未出生的第三代的，却被孕育者提前拿出来把玩。  
“我想再吃一点芋饼。”Omega绿色的眼珠子亮起来，手指囫囵地在唇边滑了两滑。  
“女仆会为你再去拿一盘，但是你要起床走动下。”他忍不住伸手掐住对方下巴溢出的软肉摇了摇，“你要适度运动才行。”  
Thomas的眼珠猝然瞪地大而圆，“我的肚子里正有宝宝呢Cunt——”Omega的双手紧抓住床架，摆出誓死不会下床的姿势。

2.  
“他就是那样，甚至不愿意走出屋子。”Curtis为客人端上一份红茶加奶和杏仁饼，现在不是雪国的冬天，他们能得到丰厚一些的物资。  
Loki Laufeyson只是慵懒地掀了掀眼皮，“要我说，你可以指挥一整个军队，尊敬的军士官大人——但是您显然还不足够了解自己的丈夫。”  
Curtis对于Laufeyson医生的此番言论非常不满，愠怒地绷紧了下颚，但是却已有太多事实证明这位黑发的高个子医生可以解决一些他无法解答的难题。  
Loki站起来，倨傲地抬起下巴，神色不耐，“今晚你们会有鲜鱼汤么？”  
军士官能做出异常鲜美的鲫鱼汤，而Loki医生向来是所有蹭食者中最正大光明的，不但亲自登门，有时候甚至会带上自己的哥哥。  
“有，还有有一些面包和奶酪。”  
“好吧，那我留在这儿用餐。”Loki医生还擅长将任何事用施舍的语气说出，“在晚餐开始之前，我会同Thomas谈谈。”  
待到了晚餐时分，Thomas端坐在长条桌旁谨慎地咀嚼一小份甜麦饼，“明天早晨我想去市集散步。”  
“当然，亲爱的，”Curtis不无吃惊地瞥了眼正在品尝鱼汤医生，“我可以陪你——”  
“我更喜欢鱼汤配上葱饼。”Loki抹了抹嘴开口。  
“如果你明晚有空的话，请来品尝鱼汤和葱饼，对了，你可以带上你的哥哥Thor。”军士官忙不迭地回话，并且在同医生道别时终于套出了对方的诀窍。  
“我只是问Thomas能不能将他最喜欢的那套蓝色西服送给我，还有他的那件石色风衣——‘反正你之后再也穿不了了。’”Loki耸耸肩，“对于Thomas，也许美酒和甜食也有可能舍弃，但是靓丽衣衫是他的生命。晚安，军士官大人。”  
Curtis抿了抿嘴，准备明天早起就开始准备鱼汤。

3.  
Thomas同他并没有过早开始讨论孩子的名字，直到第五个月份开始，某天他在晨曦中模糊醒来，瞥见在自己身侧缩成一团的Omega，双手拢住自己滚圆的肚皮，呼吸均匀。  
Curtis悄然埋头下去，怀孕使Omega的身体多了甜蜜的奶味，他噏动鼻翼攫取到更多甘美的气息，然后亲吻对方的肚脐——那个念头就在那刻陡然刺入了他的脑袋，“他们的孩子该叫什么呢？”

“Alice，这个名字就像花朵一样。男孩可以叫Ruby。”  
“Ruby通常是给到女孩的名字，意为红宝石。”Loki医生取下夹鼻眼镜，不耐地吁出一口气，“抱歉，Thor并没有念过太多书。”  
猎人在一旁笑呵呵地丝毫未有介意，Curtis不得不出于礼貌对着对方点了点头，“两个都是好名字。Elaine也给了我们很多建议——”  
“不行，”Thomas开口，不满地打断丈夫，“我才不会给我的小孩取名Christophe或者James，这些老派又古板的名字，我自己就受够了Thomas。”  
“Thomas是很好的名字。”Curtis伸出手捏了捏丈夫的手弯，“是世界上最美妙的名字。”  
Thor Odinson用手肘撞了撞自己的弟弟，“你听到了么？”  
“听到了，”Loki翻起眼皮，“令人作呕。”

关于名字的问题迟迟没有定论也增添了新的烦恼，待到秋天的最后一片落叶落下时，Thomas的身形愈发笨重和迟缓，女仆们则热情地张罗要开始在婴儿的衣领上用丝线缠绕出名字了——然而名字却没有着落。  
“你们甚至不知道是男孩儿还是女孩，完全不需要那么着急。”Curtis示意女仆们可以暂缓这事，Loki在一旁表示赞同，“很有道理，或者我还可以施个小小法术让你预知婴儿的性别。”  
他吃惊地张大嘴，“所以你不仅仅是个医生，你还会法术？”  
“从医学上来说，Omega在怀孕期间因为要顾虑腹中的生命，因此对于其余问题的思考会变得不顺畅——现在我知道了，对应的Alpha也是一样。不，军士官大人，我当然没有任何魔法，我只是名医生。”

入冬之后，Curtis为自己的Omega重新定做了一件雾蓝色的宽大斗篷，可以将对方的肚皮完全收拢到暖绒的皮毛之后。两人通常选择在午餐后，还没有那么肃冷的时候到大屋前的林间漫步。  
这一天，他们踏在已经由雪层覆盖的土地，听着扑簌簌的、落叶被踏碎的声音，突然，一头高大、皮毛丰茂的褐色泽鹿就从他们身边的树丛间穿过。  
军士官挺身护住了Omega，幸好这头动物并没有流连，它在树丛中迈开蹄子，跃起又落下，很快就离开了他们。  
Curtis有些忧心地望向泽鹿已经远去的背影，“这是头有了孩子的母鹿。”  
“什么？”Thomas依偎在他的臂膀后，“现在已经冬天了，它还没生下它的孩子么？”  
“偶尔会有雄鹿的发情期稍晚，那母鹿就会在冬天的时候临盆。”他握住对方的柔软的手掌，带着Omega缓慢向前移动，“这很危险——不过，这头鹿看上去生气勃勃，也足够强壮。”  
Curtis回头，对脸蛋完全包裹在貉子毛中的丈夫微笑，手掌从对方的斗篷里探入抚摸那饱满果实一样的肚皮，“它会诞下非常健康的鹿仔的。”  
“Bucky，”Thomas瘪了瘪嘴，“我们的小孩要叫Bucky。”  
Curtis愣住，随即又发出哼笑，“你给我们的小孩取名叫鹿仔？”  
“这很适合雪国，”Thomas歪了歪头，用手捏住自己的冻到有点红的鼻尖又松开，“雪国的孩子要很健壮，很灵巧，就像这林间的泽鹿，有高贵的犄角，也有有力的双蹄。”  
“....所以我们的小孩会在雪国长大？”  
Thomas惊愕地瞥他，“不然呢？”  
军士官埋下头，他知道Hammond家族很希望将第三代接到城邦培养，他也知道他的丈夫，同样是在温暖舒适的环境中长大。  
“他或者她，当然会在雪国里长大，并且会适应这里，也会爱上这儿。”Thomas重新迈开了步子，甚至越到他的前头去，军士官不得不快走两步跟上——他最为娇艳的花朵，在冬日撒冷之地，也可以开得热烈。

4.  
Curtis猜想自己这辈子也不会对任何人言说他的某些野望。例如他对于Thomas孕期的身体有多着迷。Omega孕育下代的过程很是艰辛，他不应该能从此间发现了某些龌龊又湿润的情愫。  
可是Thomas的腰部变得过于柔软了，从背后看可以瞧见腰间的软肉显出曼妙的曲线，臀部也更加丰满和多肉，还有对方在孕期才会发育的胸部，从怀孕的第五个月开始，即便是向来疏忽的Thomas也不得不害羞地为自己额外加了一件白色的棉纱布背心，以防那乳白色的两团鼓包不会在衬衣下过于明显。  
但是偶尔，在晚餐的烛光映衬下，他还是可以瞧见鼓包上挺立的尖端，颤悠又胆怯地躲在衣裳之后——Curtis在Thomas的孕期养成了洗冷水澡的习惯。

他也会有放肆的时候，在某些月色额外撩人的夜，Curtis从床尾缓慢地爬进被子，先是脚踝，然后是腿肚，最后探手挤入Omega的双腿之间时，装睡的家伙终于忍不住发出一声呜咽——  
他连忙从侧身拥住Omega，小心地扶住对方身前的肚皮，然后再褪下两人的衬裤——  
“Curtis！——”呻吟从Thomas的双唇间泄出来，他倾身上前含住对方的耳垂，  
“Loki告诉我如果不是很夸张就不会有事——”  
他向下滑动，耐心地将对方翻转到正面朝上，手掌捏住Thomas胸前的两团鼓包，然后将脸埋入Thomas的大腿，用舌头去细细描绘某些他认为极其美丽和动人的地方。  
Thomas将自己的大腿打到更开，压在他的肩头，“那....那你绝对不可以很夸张——”  
他们在Thomas的孕期做了无数次“不夸张”。

也许他可以让Thomas一直怀孕——这就是Curtis藏在心中最深处的隐秘了。  
“我有时想让你生下十个孩子。”Bucky安静地在摇篮中吮吸手指，他对着摇晃了摇篮的Omega坦诚心意。  
“你不适合开这样的玩笑。”Thomas嗔怪地瞥他一眼，注意力重新回到咿呀哼唧的鹿仔。  
哎，才不是玩笑。  
The End


End file.
